200 Years
by Warriorgirl11
Summary: Bella is taken to the Volturi after Edward leaves her.  200 years later the Big ball comes up @ the Volturi.  Will Edward show up?  Will Bella forgive him?  Will Tonya Denali ruin it for them?  What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

** Hello Everyone! Here is my new story _200 years. _I hope yall enjoy it. Updates are Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. I have something to **

**do this Friday but hopefully I will get to update. Thank you every one and I dont own Twilight. :(**

**Thanks. :)**

**Warriorgirl11  
**

200 years...  
By: Warriorgirl11

Introduction:  
BPOV It had been 2 months since he left me. I was still really numb from it and Charlie had suggested I should go to the doctor but I didnt.  
I was still in my zombie mood. Jessica and Angela didnt even try to talk to me any more but sometimes Angela would but wouldnt be successful. I didnt want to go back to Jacksonville where my mom was. I just wanted to stay in Forks.

Present:

I was still tired from last night. I had a very horriable dream with monsters with red, vivid eyes, I knew they were vampires.I had screammed all night long as Charlie had descibed it.

I was walking from the gym, gym had become worse I was more clumsy since he had left. I had no one there to catch me any more. I was walking past the office when I looked in and saw a man with long black hair talking to Ms. Cope.

"... Thank you so much Ms. Cope hopefully I will find Bella,"The man said and turned around and I saw his red eyes and I noticed his face from the painting in Carisle's painting. It was Aro Volturi.

"Volturi," I whispered to myself and the man, Aro turned and saw me and I ran to the parking lot.

I saw a large stretched black limo in the parking lot. The Volturi must be rich, I ran for my truck, tripping at least twice and then got in, cranked it and sped out of the parking lot, I knew they would probally follow me and get me but at least I will be at home if they come after me which I know they will because I saw Aro getting into the stretched limo.

I finally got home with no one following me. I jumped out of my car and ran inside. I grabbed my cell phone and went to hide in the closet in my room.

I stayed in there for probally 25 minutes waiting for anyone to come but no one did. I was starting to crawl out when I heard whispers down stairs.

"... Demetri where is she?" one voice asked and I could hear them walking around.

"Shes upstairs. Come on and I will find her scent up the stairs,"another one said and I could hear people going up the stairs.

"Shes in that bedroom," the same voice said and some one walked in my room and I could see a big bulky man with brown hair walking around.

He took a big breath and turned towards the closet and opened the doors to find me on the closet.

"Oh please, I think you could have found a better hiding spot," The man said and offered me a hand and I took it and he pulled me out.

"Aro I found her," The man said and pulled me down stairs to where the man, Aro, another short man with brown hair, and a small blond headed girl.

" Hello, Isabella. I am Aro. I know you know we are from the Volturi,"Aro said and took my hand and closed his eyes. I wonder what his power is?  
He didnt tell me if Aro had a power or what it was?

"Interesting, I cant see anything. My power is a simple touch and I can see all your thoughts. But I can not see anything. Jane? Why dont you try?" Aro asked and let go of my hand.

"This might hurt a little," She said and glared at me and I waited and nothing happened.

"Ah she must be a sheild. Now Isabella, I heard that you know about vampires but no one told me who had told you. Who told you? Tell me how and why?" Aro said and I moved over to the couch and the guy who must have been Demetri grabbed my arm.

"Im just moving to the couch its a long story," I said and Demetri let go of my arm and I went to sit on the couch in the middle and the unknown man sat beside me and Aro sat on the other.

I told him the whole story and I got to the last part. "...At my 18th birthday party Jasper attacked me because of my paper cut and Edward told me he didnt love me or want me. Then he left and now Im just so lonely!" I said and started crying and the other guy started patting my back.

"Thank you..." I said waiting for his name.

"Felix," The bulky man said.

"Felix," I repeated.

"Ok Isabella, you have 2 choices. We can either kill you right now or you can leave everything here and come back to Italy with us. Pick?"  
Aro said.

"I will go to Italy with you. But what about my dad?" I asked concerned about my dad. "And friend Jacob? Can I keep in contact with him still? Hes a werewolf"

"We will spread fake blood everywhere, put torn rope and cloth every where and break a chair to make it look like you were kidnapped, We will leave in 10 minutes so go get everything you need and yes you can keep in contact with your friend and his pack," Aro said and I stood up and Felix walked up with me to my bed room.

I started grabbing my stuff like a few books, my cell phone which they will probally take, and my IPod Touch. I saw that Felix was messing with part of my floor board.

"Isabella, check this out," Felix said and lefted the floorboard and there was my CD with my lulliby, all the pictures of him and me, the necklace Rosalie got me,  
and the plane tickets.

"O my goodness," I said and fell down crying and the whole in my stomach ripped open when I saw it. Luckly Felix caught me before I hit the ground.

Felix set me on my bed where I was still crying and asked, "Do you want the stuff?" I nodded and he put the things in my bag and picked me up and carried me back down stairs.

"Felix, what did you do to make the girl cry?" asked Jane and I saw the room was decorated in ropes, broken chair, cloth, and fake blood.

"All I did was find where Cullen hid all that stuff she got from them for her birthday and then she had a break down," Felix said and I burried my head in his chest.

"Well Isabella lets go the jet is waiting,"Aro said and we all got into the limo.

"Aro?" I asked as Felix sat me down beside him.

"Yes?" he asked telling the limo driver to go.

"Call me Bella," I said before falling asleep... and I think after a while I started burning really bad and I think he had bite me in my sleep.

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SUPRISE! I managed to write this chapter and a bunch more in this story so HURRAY! YAY! Thanks everyone for the reviews/alerts/ favorite author and story! I have to say that this chapter is WAY better than the original chapter I wrote before my computer got wiped out... Thank you everyone. Remember updates Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Edward: Sorry about your computer Warriorgirl**

**Me: Its ok accidents happen the worse thing is that I dont own Twilight :(**

**Thanks Everyone!**

**Warriorgirl11**

Chapter 2 BPOV

200 years later...

I woke up to the light in my eyes and I sat up. Yes I -Isabella Marie Swan Volturi- was now a vampire.I was no longer weak little Bella. I was stronger now! My dad -Aro Volturi, Leader of Volturi- said I was the powerful vampire that has ever excisted. My powers were to sleep,eat sometimes when I pleasure, cry, I had my dad's gift, touching people and having every thought they had ever had, Alice Cullen's power for visions, Edward Cullen's power, mind reading and yes I can say his name now I have gotten over him and I am furious at him, the power to teleporting, Jane's power of inflicting pain in the mind and finally a mental and physical sheild.

I was friends with everyone here in the castle. My friends were Jane, Felix, and Heidi. Jane can get irrtated some times because my dad likes me better then her but she is also like my sister I never had. We liked to go shopping all the time. I loved to shop now since there are so many things I do I have to look good. Felix is my very best friend. He has always been here when I was down. My dad would like for us to be in a relationship but I only thought of him as a friend and he knows not to push the relationship thing. Felix sometimes kisses me on my forehead when I am upset and everything or over react but I dont let him get any closer. He was also my personal guard along with Alec. Even if I am the most powerful vampire. Heidi mostly helps out with shopping and make up and fixing my food but she is still like my sister.

I was now VERY beautiful in my vampire self. I was prettier than Rosalie Cullen herself as Heidi says and Felix calls me his 'Hot thang' I got mad at first when he called me it but then I just let him call me it. I hunted animals as did the entire Volturi castle. We all have beautiful golden eyes.I had waist link light brown hair. It went great with my pale white skin. I also now had an Italian accent and I could speak Italian, Father's rules.

No one knew I excisted except for father's good friends, Peter and Charlotte, the American Nomads. I loved them. Charlotte and I always went shopping together and out to eat, me eating, also swiming in the inside pool, and walking in the garden. I also wasnt aloud outside my room with out my hood on when we had visitors. Felix and Alec even guarded my door so no one would know I was in here. I always had to train with my all black cloak on.

I was speacial. I got to wear a black cloak along with my father and uncles while the guard wore the red but when we had guest I had to wear red so no one will reconize me under my hood that I wore really low and pinned to my head.

I jumped out of bed and ran to my closet and got out purple sweat pants and a lime green tank top for my training session with Felix. I was still working on my offence I knew I could do defence because of my powers. So there was Jane, Heidi, and Demetri the levels I had pasted so now for Felix.

I changed and put on my Volturi crest around my neck and then put on the ring and put on my black cloak that had Volturi stitched into it in blood red and spots that made it looked like blood was dripping.

I opened my door and knocked on Felix's door and he was just walking out.

"Hey Bella! I was about to come and wake you up!" He said and gave me a hug and kissed my cheek.

"Well Im up and lets go Im ready and pumped," I said jumping up and down.

"Ok, ok calm down Bella," He said and we walked to the training room.

"Heidi do we have any visitors?" I asked Heidi who was practicing with Jane and Heidi got distracted and Jane started to burn her and Heidi screamed in pain and I spreaded my sheild.

"HEY!" Jane yelled and Heidi stood up and walked over to me.

"Hey to you too. How are you this morning?" I asked sarcastic. It was so funny Felix started laughing when he saw Jane's pouty face.

"I didnt mean it that way Bella," She hissed.

"Well dont burn Heidi when I am talking to her," I said and Felix handed me a fencing sword. Apperently we were fencing today.

"Dont talk to her when we are practicing," She said and walked out of the room and Felix, Heidi, and I bursted into laughter.

"So do we? Cause I want to take my cloak off," I said getting a little bored.

"No we dont have any visitors. I have to go get Jane and bring her back to practice, bye guys," She said and ran off in vampire speed.

"Come on Bella we need to get started. Im gonna beat you so bad!" He said and we walked to the middle of the floor and got ready.

"Not if I use the visions," I said winking and he got a little upset.

"No fair," he said getting in a slouch.

"Ready set GO!" I yelled and we started practicing.

**3 hours later...**

We were about finished when Alec walked in and sat on a bench until I finally got Felix.

"Ha I got you for the 5th time," I yelled at him.

"No fair, stupid visions," He said and started to shake my hand and I flipped him and started laughing.

"Got cha!" I said and skiped off to get my cloak.

"Isabella, Aro wants you in 5 minutes," Alec informed me. Only Felix, Jane, and Heidi call me Bella because Father likes for me to be formal.

"Ok Alec tell him I will be there as soon as I can. I am going to go change and refresh," I said and he handed me my cloak and I took it and teleported to my room.

I quickly took a shower and massaged my head with Shampoo, got out and changed into a red poka dotted sundress since it was Aulgust.

**Thanks everyone hope you liked the chapter...**

**Review/alert/favorite...**

**No updates for Kidnapped at the Bank 2 or Why Me... Sorry!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone! Thank you everyone for reviewing/Alerts/ favoriting me. I do have an announcment that the person who copywrited '_Kidnapped at the Bank'_ has been blocked from the website they had posted my story on. So I worked really hard since Saturday on my stories but mostly this one because its my favorite.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight or Undo it by Carrie Underwood**

**Warriorgirl11 owns 200 years**

**Thanks everyone!**

**Warriorgirl11**

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

I walked out of my room and got some 2 inch white heels since I wasn't clumsy anymore and put them on and teleportedto the middle of the throne room where my father and uncles were. I went up and hugged and kissedeach of them.

"Good morning Father, Uncles," I said cheerfully and went and sat on my throne to my father's right beside Uncle Marcus.

"Good Morning Isabella you look beautiful as always," Father said as my Uncles said "Good Morning"

"Thank you" I smiled "You needed me?" I asked in my innocent voice.

"Yes I did I have 2 good newses and 1 bad news," He said and I smiled and frowned a little.

"I'll take the good news first," I said and smiled big.

"Ok well the good news is that we are announcing your existence and your royalty as a princess in 1 month," He said and smiled.

"Ok the other good news," I said still smiling.

"Peter and Charlotte are going to be here in the morning," He said and I squealed and jumped up and kissed his cheeks and he hugged me.

**(PROPERTY OF WARRIORGIRL11)**

"And the bad news?" I said getting a little nervous.

"Um well uuuhhh," Father stuttered. He never stutters it must be bad.

"Spit it out Father!" I said.

"The Cullens are coming tomorrow and are staying until a month afterwards!" He said quickly and I looked surprised, and had a vision of them in the throne room and I could feel tears coming out of my eyes.

"Father! How could you do this!" I yelled at him and stood up.

"I had to Isabella, they are vampires. Every Vampire is invited well Victoria and Laurent aren't but you know what I mean," He said trying to calm me.

"I can't believe you did this Father! Uh!" I screamed and Felix came in and tried to get me to stay but I pushed him down and across the room.

"Isabella, Calm down," Uncle Marcus asked and I gave him and death glare and he shut up quickly.

"Isabella Marie Swan Volturi! You get back in here!" He yelled as I got to the door.

"Let Me be Father you have done enough!" I yelled and before Felix could catch me I transported to the music room.

I grabbed my guitar, Hooked up the AMPs, and laid on the leather couch and started playing and singing.

_**Undo**_ **it by Carrie Underwood (I don't own it)**

_I should have known by the way you passed me by_

_There was something in your eyes and it wasn't right_

_I should have walked but I never had the chance_

_Everything got out of hand and I let it slide_

_Now I only have myself to blame for falling for your stupid games_

_I wish my life could be the way it was before I saw your face_

_You stole my happy, you made me cry_

_Took the lonely and took me for a ride_

_And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_You had my heart, now I want it back_

_I'm starting to see everything you lack_

_Boy, you blew it, you put me through it_

_I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_Na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Now your photos don't have a picture frame_

_And I never say your name and I never will_

_And all your things, well I threw them in the trash_

_And I'm not even sad_

_Now you only have yourself to blame for playing all those stupid games_

_You're always gonna be the same and, oh no, you'll never change_

_You stole my happy, you made me cry_

_Took the lonely and took me for a ride_

_And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_You had my heart, now I want it back_

_I'm starting to see everything you lack_

_Boy, you blew it, you put me through it_

_I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_Na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na_

_You want my future, you can't have it_

_I'm still trying to erase you from my past_

_I need you gone so fast_

_You stole my happy, you made me cry_

_Took the lonely and took me for a ride_

_And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_You had my heart, now I want it back_

_I'm starting to see everything you lack_

_Boy, you blew it, you put me through it_

_I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_You stole my happy, you made me cry_

_Took the lonely and took me for a ride_

_Boy, you blew it, you put me through it_

_I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

**-End-**

I laid my guitar down and started crying and Felix came in and took me to my room, kissed my forehead and I fell asleep.

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Everyone! Thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites. Please I am begging every one dont correct me I want to learn my self I dont lik how some people have corrected me. Sorry for the short chapter but you get some Edward and Bella in this chapter! YAY! Eager to find out what happens then read!**

**Scripture:_ God created the heavens and earth. On the 6th day God created Man and placed him in the garden of Eden to work it and watch over it. Soon God caused the man, Adam, to fall asleep. He took a rib from him. God made the rib into a helper for the man. Adam called the helper woman because she was created for man. Genesis 2: 4-23_**

** If you have any questions about this feel free to ask I would love to help any one.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight but the Plot belongs to Warriorgirl11**

**Thanks!  
Warriorgirl11**

**Chapter 4**

**Edward POV**

I was sulking in my bedroom just starring at a picture of my Bella. She had been kidnapped 200 **years** ago. They never knew what happened to her all they found was her whole living room and kitchen **covered** in her blood, along with broken rope and broke chair.

I was always in my room I never wentout of my room unless we were moving or were going hunting which was like once a week. My mouthburned all the time but I deserved it. It's my fault for the reason Bella was kidnapped.

"Family Meeting! That includes you Edward," Carlisle yelled from down stairs and I stood up and sulked down stairs and sat in my seat beside Bella's deserted seat.

"Ok I have called this meeting to say that earlier tomorrow morning we are leaving for Volterra. Aro called me this morning and said that they had an announcement and they wanted everyone to be there. We are going to stay for 2 months so go pack your bags," Carlisle said and we all looked at Alice.

"What? Do my clothes match!" She asked/panicked.

"Your clothes are fine Alice, "Rosalie said. She actually felt bad that we left Bella and she felt the pity.

"We are looking at you because you are not jumping up and down to tell what the announcement is, "I said broadly.

"Well I didn't even see that Carlisle was going to get the phone call this morning so they must have a physical shield because I don't see anything there or now," Alice said and I read her mind

-I can't see anything this is SO frustrating!

"Well go pack!" Carlisle said and I went upstairs to pack.

**(PROPERTY OF WARRIORGIRL11!)**

**Bella POV**

I woke to someone shaking me.

"Isabella Get Up. Peter and Charlotte are here," I heard and opened my eyes and there was my dad in front of me.

"Daddy I'm sorry," I said and hugged him and he kissed my forehead.

"Its alright I knew what happened and I should have told you before I invited them," He said and I sat up.

"Yes you should have," I said with the matter of a fact voice.

"Lets Go I think Jane, Heidi, and Charlotte wanted to get you ready for latter on the Cullens will be here in 3 hours," He said and I teleported us to the living room couch where Peter and Charlotte were on the love seat.

"Charlotte!" I cried and I hugged her.

"Bella, sweetie it's good to see you. I missed you so much. And what's with the dried tears?" She said starting the wipe them off.

"I found out the Cullens are coming," I said and she hugged me again more comforting this time.

"It's alright Sweetie," She said and then pulled back and said, "Let's go get Jane and Heidi and we can make you hot for when they get here."

We started to go get them but then Peter spoke up "Bella, I don't get a hug! I'm hurt that you love Charlotte more than me!" He acted offended.

"No Peter I love both of you," I said and hugged him tightly and he let me go.

"We will catch up later, us 3 and the pool tonight. Does that sound good?" He said and smiled.

"Yep" I said popping the 'p' and smiled.

"Come on" Charlotte said and we found Heidi and Jane quickly and they pushed me into the bathroom with a white robe and took my necklace and ring.

I took a quick shower and got into the white comfy robe and walked out and saw Charlotte in a pretty purple dress that went to the floor.

"Sit down Bella! So we can do your hair and makeup first," Jane said happily, someone is in a better mood.

"Stay still" Heidi said and I closed my eyes.

After 3 hours my hair was perfectly curled around to my right shoulder, a light coat of make up on my face. I had on natural eye shadow on with thick mascara on with the perfect blush that made me look human, and light lip gloss. All with a floor length midnight blue dress with no straps.

"You look amazing Bella!" Heidi said putting her red cloak on.

"Thank you Heidi. Charlotte you look wonderful Peter will love you like that," I said and hugged her.

"Thank you Bella. Are gave this to me to give to you," She said and pulled out a beautiful tiara with real pink and white diamonds.

"Thank you Charlotte," I said as she bent down and set it perfectly in my hair and went to go get my shoes.

"Bella, you look drop dead gorgeous, Rosalie is going to look like she came off the street compared to you," Jane said and Charlotte came back with 3 inch blue heels.

I lifted up my dress and slipped on the shoes. There was a knock on the door and Felix came in.

"Are you ready Bella?" He asked and kissed my fore head and handed me my cloak and I put it on lightly.

"Yes hold on, Charlotte will you, Jane, and Heidi pin this down so they can't see my face and will someone give me my ring and necklace," I said and the girls started doing my hood and while Felix handed me my ring and hooked my Volturi Crest around my neck.

"Thank you Charlotte, Jane, and Heidi and Felix," I said and hugged them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Everyone! Thanks for all the reviews/alerts/favorites. I have nothing to say. Sorry if you like to listen to me babble instead of reading the story below but please take the time to read the scripture...**

**Today's Scripture:_ Zacchaeus (Zack-kee-us) was a cheif tax collector. He was very rich. He heard about Jesus and wanted to see who He was, but he could not see Jesus because of the crowds around him and he was very short. Zacchaeus ran ahead of the crowd and climbed up a sycamore tree to see Jesus as He passed that way. When Jesus came to the tree, He looked up and saw Zacchaeus and told him to come down because he was going to stay at his house. Zacchaeus quickly came down. The crowd began to complain that Jesus was going to stay at the home of a sinful man. Zacchaeus told Jesus he would give half of his pocessions to the poor and pay back 4 times what he took to those he collected to much from. Jesus told Zacchaeus that salvation had come to his house. Jesus said He came to seek and to save the lost. Luke 19:1-10_**

******Feel free to ask questions Got questions? Ask God! James 1:5**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I dont own twilight but Warriorgirl11 owns the plot...**

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

"Come on Bella, The Cullens are in the throne room and they are waiting for you, Charlotte, and is outside the door," Felix said and we hooked arms like they did in the 1700s. Peter and Charlotte did the same thing and Felix lead us into the throne room where the Cullens were and a slight growl came from my mouth and everyone but the Cullens looked at me as I made my way to my throne next to my father.

I sat down, Felix kissed my forehead, and he took his spot next to Alec behind my throne.

"Who is this Aro? Only royalty wear black correct?" Carlisle asked.

"This is my daughter Isabella. I adopted her many years ago. She is royalty," Father said and I waved and sat up straight.

"Father, Can I use your gift?" I asked and he nodded and smiled.

"Uh you," I said pointing to Emmet, "Come here" I said and he looked at Rosalie and she nodded and he walked in front of me and I kept my head down.

I took his hand quietly and flash backs of when we were in high school flashed back and then there were a few of him and Rosalie getting a little too serious and I shuddered and let go.

"You certainly got busy with you mate and I did not need to see that, you can go back to her, uh you come here," I said pointing to Esme and she caution walked up and I saw me and then various times of when the boys broke her vases and I laughed.

"Your vases are important to you I see. You can go uh... let's see... you!"I said and pointed to Rosalie and she came up.

I looked through the rest of them mostly of me. They should have forgotten me. Then I said "and you" pointing to Edward and he mopped up here. I wonder why?

I looked through his and I saw me and him in our meadow, school, James, and my birthday party I also saw him in his room starring at a picture of me. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and I let go.

He went back to his family and Father looked at me and said "Take it down, now," I didn't take it down I was too afraid.

"No father," I stubbornly said.

"Isabella"

"No" I said and Charlotte stood up.

"Isabella! Just let it down," She said and a single tear went down my face as I took the pin out, stood up, and let the hood fall and gasps filled the room.

Bella I'm so sorry please forgive me! -Edward

**(PROPERTY OF WARRIORGIRL11)**

He walked up in front of me and I stood up and threw him against the stone wall. Then Felix and Charlotte came to me in vampire speed.

"Bella, calm down this isn't going to help go sit back down," she said and I turned around I sat down while Edward stood up. I had a few tears coming down my face but I quickly wiped them away so they wouldn't see I was crying over them.

"Bella... please listen to me," Edward said calmly and it looked as if he could cry.

"It's Isabella to you! Bella is only to family and friends which you are not in that category. Stay away from me while you're here, Father excuses me and Charlotte I would like to speak to her," I said and hugged him and Felix and Alec followed Charlotte and I out.

We walked to my room and Alec stayed outside while I, Charlotte, and Felix sat on the sofa in my room.

"Bella? Are you ok?" Charlotte asked me as Felix pulled me into his lap and I cried into his chest probably getting Mascara on his red cloak.

"No I don't feel like I'm ok Charlotte, I feel awful. I can't let him see me like this," I said and she hugged me.

"Bella always remember you are my hot thang, always my number 1# girl," Felix said and hugged me and we heard a knock on the door and my dad walked in along with my uncles.

"Felix, Charlotte we would like to talk to Bella alone," Father said and Felix stood up and put me in my Father's arms and they left the room and my dad laid me on the bed and he sat on the edge while Uncle Marcus and Uncle Caius sat on the other side.

"I'm sorry Bella," my dad said and he hugged me along with Marcus and Caius.

"It's not your fault Daddy I had to face them some day," I said tiredly.

"Bella Do you feel ok?" He asked.

"Dad I just am upset because he left me and he is out there right now," I said back.

"Its ok darling. Why don't you take a nap?" He asked and kissed me on my forehead.

"Ok Daddy," I said and closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

**Surprise! If you all wait a minute or 2 u will find another chapter in this. You might find random extra chapters on the regular days but you will not know when so sleep with 1 eye open so u can watch out for the boogy man. HAHA**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Edward POV**

We got off the plane to find Demetri waiting for us in the tram. I never liked Demetri he looked like a rat. I was sulking still into the car.

We got to the castle where there was a newest version of a Volvo X was in there and I gapped at it.

"Whos is that?" I asked wide mouthed.

"Uh I can't tell you Cullen," Demetri said and led us to the lobby.

"Why are you calling me Cullen?" I asked and he smirked. I wonder why?

"I have my reasons and I cannot tell you whos car that is. Aro's rules," Demetri said," Wait till Lisa tells you to come in the throne room. Good Bye!" with that he left.

"Alice I can't read anyones mind!" I said sulky.

"Ha you can't read any one's mind! Haha now you know what it feels like!" She chanted skipping around me and finally Lisa, the human secretary told us we could go in.

We walked into the throne room and saw 4 thrones.

There was an extra spot in the middle of Aro and Marcus. I'm confused.

Then a woman in a black robe came in with Felix escorting her with Alec following them. She was very beautiful besides her hood being down. But you could see a crown throught the hood as her brown curly hair flowed down her side. She reminded me of Bella. _Ok Edward doesn't lose it,_ I thought to myself. She also wore a floor length dress that was dark blue along with a golden ring and her Volturi crest.

She is totally NOT part of the guard. She must be really powerful or important.

Is that Peter and Charlotte over there? hhmmm they must be here for the Ball too I wonder how long they are staying for.

She sat down on her throne next to Aro and Felix kissed her forehead and stood behind her along with Alec.

"Who is this Aro? Only royalty wear black correct?" Carlisle asked.

"This is my daughter Isabella. I adopted her many years ago. She is royalty," Aro said and she waved and sat up straight. She reminds more of Bella.

"Father, Can I use your gift?" She asked wow she sounded familiar and he nodded and smiled.

She looked through all of our minds. She probably saw Bella and would probably tell Aro. Great we came as guest leave as unwanted people.

Aro looked at Isabella and said "Take it down, now," But she didn't take it down. I wonder why?

"No father," She stubbornly said. Wow she is really stubborn that reminds me of Bella.

"Isabella"

"No" She said and Charlotte stood up.

"Isabella! Just let it down," She said and a single tear went down her face as she took the pin out, stood up, and let the hood fall and I gasped along with my family which filled the room.

It was Bella! O my goodness!

Bella I'm so sorry please forgive me!- I thought if she had the power of mind reading.

I walked up in front of her and she stood up and before I could say anything she threw me against the stone wall. Then Felix and Charlotte came to her in vampire speed.

"Bella, calm down this isn't going to help go sit back down," Charlotte said and she turned around and sat down while I stood up.

How could that be my Bella? She had a few tears coming down her face but quickly wiped them away so we probably wouldn't see she was crying over us. We had hurt her. What have I done?

"Bella... please listen to me," I said calmly.

"It's Isabella to you! Bella is only to family and friends which you are not in that category. Stay away from me while you're here, Father excuses me and Charlotte I would like to speak to her," She said and hugged him and Felix and Alec followed Charlotte and Bella out. I can't believe what I have done.

"What did you tell her when we left Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!" Alice screeched as I stood

Along with my family now. Now I know why Demetri called me Cullen and whos car was in the gaurage.

"You have hurt Bella Edward! She was broken when we found her," Aro said I could see the pity in his eyes. He really cared about her apparently.

"I-I" I stutter, stuck between them.

"What did you say to her, Son?" Carlisle asked and came beside me.

"When I left her that day I told her that I didn't love her or didn't want her to come with us," I said looking down.

"Edward How could you do that to my sister!" Alice yelled and knocked me into the wall again while Jasper grabbed Alice.

"I didn't mean to!" I said standing back up.

"Well I would stay away from her if I were in your position because she is very powerful the most powerful vampire in history," Aro said standing up.

"How did she even get here?" Emmet asked I could tell he was upset too.

"It's not my place to tell you. Jane will show you to your rooms. I have to go check on her, Jane," He said and walked out along with Marcus and Caius.

"I am disappointed in you Edward. She loved you and probably still does but you need to gain her trust back, let's go," Carlisle said and Jane showed us to rooms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Every1! THanks for all the reviews/alerts/favorites... I pretty much dont have anything to say to you right now... I might not be able to update on Friday because I m going to meet up with some old friends and see Romana and Beezus so hopefully that will be a good movie... lets get to our scripture of the night...**

**Scripture: _Celebrate in the Lord always. Let everyone see you being considerate to others. Do not worry about anything. Pray for everything. Ask God for your requests and thank Him for what He does for you. Think about things that are ture, honorable, just pure, lovely, and praisewothy. Do what you have learned, heard, and seen. God will be with you. Philipians 4:4-9_**

**Song: Your Hands by JJ Heller**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I dont own twilight... :(**

**Thanks Everyone remember to review...**

**Warriorgirl11**

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

I woke up and I got out of bed. I think I might go see Charlotte.

I looked at the time and saw it was 6:38pm. I'll go see if she and Peter want to go swimming since my reaction this morning but first I should change out of this dress. I walked to my closet and got a pair of skinny jeans and a dark green tank top with a jean jacket. I changed quickly and put on my rainbows and skipped out of my bedroom.

The bad thing about the castle is that there are so many wings. I finally decided I should go see my father before I do anything else since I barely talk to him after I met back up with the Cullens.

I into the throne room where my dad and Uncles were sitting on their thrones.

"How are you Bella?" Caius asked as I sat down on my throne.

"Better, I guess. What have I missed since I took my nap?" I asked.

"Well Edward has been constantly trying to get to your room but Felix has stopped him the last" counts his fingers "5 times. The 1st time he actually got in your room and Felix punched him out and by the way we are getting you a new cell phone" Dad said with a little smile.

"Why am I getting a new cell phone? Dad," I asked.

"Uh because Felix accidently crushed it. You can get whatever phone you want!" He said holding his hands up and I growled.

"I'll take an I Phone. I just came in here to say sorry for my behavior before but I am not apologizing to the Cullens, Dad," I said and stood up.

"Its ok Bella, I'm not going to make you say sorry to the Cullens," My Dad said with a small smile.

"Ok well I'm going to go ask Peter and Charlotte if they want to go swimming. See ya later Dad, Uncles," I said and kissed them each and went to find Peter and Charlotte.

I walked to the Living room where Peter, Charlotte, Edward, Emmet, and Felix were sitting.

**(PROPERTY OF WARRIORGIRL11)**

"Peter, Charlotte yall want to go swimming now?" I asked them ignoring Emmet and Edward as Edward stood up. "Felix?"

"Sure Bella, We will meet you at the pool. Come on Peter," Charlotte said and they started walking out.

"What she said but except take out the Come on Peter part," Peter said and I laughed as they left.

"Felix Do you want to come?" I asked as he got up.

"Sorry Bella, Aro says that he has some work for me after I finished making sure Cullen wouldn't go into your room again," Felix said and hugged me and kissed me on the lips and I heard Edward growl. "See you later. We will go hunting later," He said.

"Ok later on bye Felix," I said as he left the room and I was stuck with Edward and Emmet.

"Bella…" Edward started and I growled.

"Don't talk to me Edward. You don't want me or love me so why bother when you probably have some other girl waiting in America for you to come home," I said to him with a growl.

"Bella, I lied to you. Can't you believe me?" He lied? I can't believe him!

"It's Isabella to you Edward. I'll see you later I have to go," I said and ran out in vampire speed and to my room.

I quickly changed into my mid night blue bikini **(AN: Blue is my favorite color) **I grabbed my towel and I ran to the outside pool where Charlotte was sunbathing and Peter was putting up an umbrella to sit under. I draped my towel over the chair next to Charlotte, who was wearing a pink bikini.

"So tell us? What are you going to do about Edward?" Charlotte asked as Peter took his seat next to her on their double lounge chair and she put her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her.

"I don't know what I am going to do Charlotte. I mean I am scared to go back to him because he might leave him again but also I want to go back to him because I love him so much," I said and she nodded.

"Well Sweetie, give him a chance. I look at him and I see the happiness in his eyes. I think he is happy that you are still alive. At least try to talk to him and the rest of his family. I heard Alice yelling at Edward while you were asleep. She didn't want to leave you. Edward forced all of them because he thought he would keep you safe from our kind. Alice thinks of you as her sister," Charlotte said and Peter nodded.

"I will try Charlotte. I think Edward is mad about how I let Felix kiss me and everything," I said. "But I will give him a chance for you and Peter."

"Ok that's good Bella," Charlotte said and hugged me.

"Thanks" I said and they both nodded.

"Well I got an idea," Peter said speaking up for the first time we had been sitting here for the 30 minutes.

"What?" Charlotte and I said at the same time and he got up.

"Your it!" He yelled and tagged me and ran at vampire speed into the pool.

"Hey!" I screamed and ran after both of them.

**2 hours later…**

"Ok guys I am going to change clothes see you in 45 minutes to go hunting, ok?" I ask Charlotte as I wrapped myself in my towel after playing tag in vamp speed which really wore you out.

"Ok Bella meets you in the living room, bye," Charlotte said as we parted and I went to my room.


	8. Chapter 8

____

**Hello Everyone! Thanks for the alerts/favorites/ reviews... Sorry for the late update. I saw Ramona and Beezus today which was a good movie... I will try my best to update Monday but sadly I have to get 3 teeth pulled for stupid spacers and braces... why cant I keep my teeth the way they are? and Do I need to put something in with Edward and Bella before the ball like things they do together? If Bella forgives him? Put your answer in review so I will know... Yes or No? I will stop blabbing so yall can read the story which is a decent length! (1,103)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight, White horse, but Warriorgirl11 owns the plot!**

____

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

I took my time and changed into some skinny jeans and a dark red tank top with a black haltered top. I put on black converses and walked to the music room and grabbed my guitar and turned the AMPs on again and plugged the guitar again and laid on the couch and started singing.

__

**White Horse**** by Taylor Swift (I don't own it= :'()**

Say you're sorry, that face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you

Holding on, the days drag on  
Stupid girl, I should have known  
I should have known

I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell

I finished the song and set my guitar down and tears were coming down my face and I wiped them away and stood up and turned the AMPs off and unplugged the guitar.

I cried for a few minutes then straightened myself up quickly. I went to my bed room and quickly straightened my hair and walked to the living room where Felix, Charlotte, Peter, Carlisle, Esme, and Alice were.

"Hey Guys!" I said as I sat in the recliner.

"Hey Bella," Felix said happily.

"Ready to go hunting?" I asked as Charlotte and Peter stood.

"Yea lets go. I want some mountain lion Bella and Im not gonna catch one in here," Peter said and I stood up and looked at Esme, Carlisle, and Alice who was sitting on the couch.

"Do yall wanna come?" I asked them and Alice jumped up happily and hugged me.

"Sure Bella. I always knew you loved me!" She said happily.

"Ok Alice Im working on the forgiving yall part. Give me some room," I said and she let go but was still grinning.

"Ok Isabella," She said and I completely forgotten that I had yelled at Edward about how he couldn't call me Bella.

"Yall can call me Bella," I said and she squealed.

"Come on lets go everyone touch my hands," I said and Charlotte, Peter, Felix, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle did so and I transported us to the forest.

Then we hunted for a while…

**(PROPERTY OF WARRIORGIRL11!)**

**Edward's POV**

Emmet, Felix, Peter, Charlotte and I were sitting in the living room when Bella walked in.

"Peter, Charlotte yall wanna go swimming now?" Bella asked them ignoring Me and Emmet while I stood up. "Felix?"

"Sure Bella, We will meet you at the pool. Come on Peter," Charlotte said and they started walking out.

"What she said but except take out the Come on Peter part," Peter said and Bella laughed sweetly as they left.

"Felix Do you want to come?" She asked as he got up.

"Sorry Bella, Aro says that he has some work for me after I finished making sure Cullen wouldn't go into your room again," Felix said and hugged and kissed her on the lips which made me made so I growled. "See you later. We will go hunting later," He said.

"Ok later on bye Felix," She said as he left the room.

"Bella…"I started and She growled. Wait Bella growled.

"Don't talk to me Edward. You don't want me or love me so why bother when you probably have some other girl waiting in America for you to come home,"She said to me with another growl.

"Bella, I lied to you. Can't you believe me?" I said trying to get her to believe me

"Its Isabella to you Edward. I'll see you later I have to go,"She said and ran out in vampire speed.

"Dude you made her really mad," Emmet said and I gave him a death glare.

"Really I didn't really notice!" I said sarcasticly and stormed off to my room.

**2 hours and 30 minutes later…. **

I was going to the music room to play Bella's Lullaby and maybe have some luck that she would hear but as I got near the door I heard singing. Beautiful singing.

And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry

Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror disappearing now

And its too late for you and your white horse  
Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now

Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now  
Oh, it's too late to catch me now

Then I realized who it was. It was Bella when I looked though the little window. She was singing White Horse to her guitar. Wait she can play the guitar? Wow she has changed a lot.

I watched as she put her guitar down and unplugged the AMPs and then she started crying. Actually crying like tears. I didn't know she could do that. I quickly ran off before she noticed me.

I can't believe I did this to her!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Everyone! Thanks for the Reviews/ Alerts/ favorites I enjoyed them all but I would like to get more than I got last update...Here is chapter 9 you will see more Esme in this so this is for all you Esme Fans... I am actually an Edward fan... Real men Sparkle duh! Well later on I am off to die at the dentist. So why cant God make our teeth perfect. I have get 3 teeth pulled, then spacers, and then braces all before school starts so I will be stressed and hopefully knocked out later on while they are taking my teeth out of my mouth or give me some wacky gas. OHNO WHERE DID MY THUMB GO? Im just kidding i still have all my fingers well I will shut up in a second read my scripture. BYE OFF TO DIE! UH!**

**Scripture:_ I can do ALL things through CHRIST who strengthen ME. Phillipians 4:13 Translation for this verse: If something seems impossiable to do, or you feelalone or scared, just remember where your strength comes from and trust Jesus Christ to help you in any situation._**

**_(My Favorite verse)_**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight but Warriorgirl11 owns the plot**

**Thanks Everyone **

**Warriorgirl11**

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

Esme and I were sitting on some rocks waiting for everyone to come back. There was an akward silence.

"Esme I'm sorry. Please forgive me!" I said and looked down and she looked at me amazed.

"Its alright Bella. We are the ones that left you. Edward really beat himself up when we left you. You do know that right? By looking in our hands?" Esme said and hugged me.

"Ya but I didn't think that it was true. Edward beat himself up? How?" I asked curiously.

"He locked himself in his room and thirsted himself. He said he deserved it because he let you die and you were kidnapped. Bella he lied to you!" Esme said as Charlotte came up.

"That's what he said but I wasn't sure if it was true," I said and Charlotte wiped the blood from her mouth.

"It is true we didn't know he was going to tell you that he didn't want or love you. He still does love you Bella a lot. Please just give him a chance," Esme said and I was shocked.

"He loves me?" I repeated questionly. He loves me? But how?

"Yes a lot," Esme said.

"I still do love him but I don't know if he will hurt me again," I said with a blank expression.

"Just give him a chance," Esme said and I looked at Charlotte.

" I will Charlotte and I have already had that conversation," I said and I hugged Esme and Carlisle and Peter came up as did Alice and Felix.

"Do Carlisle and I have our daughter back?" Esme asked sweetly.

"Yes," I whispered and smiled as did Esme, Carlisle, and Alice. "But you have to share with my dad." I said and we all laughed.

"Of course Bella," Carlisle said and smiled.

"Ready to go back now?" I asked holding my hand out.

Then they all touched it and we transported back to the castle.

"Alice, Charlotte yall wanna go shopping tomorrow? Rosalie can go and Im sure Jane will come along. I need to get fitted for my gown for the Ball and I'm sure yall want yours either made or you can get your dresses," I said and Alice squealed hurting my ears.

"Since when have you liked shopping Bella?" Rosalie asked as she came in the room.

"Since I was a vampire," I said and smiled getting sleepy. "You up to it Charlotte? I need to go to Gustavo's tomorrow,"

"Sure Bella. I'll go ask Jane," Charlotte said and left.

"Well I'm going to see my Dad and then to bed," I said and Rosalie and Alice gave me a questioning look.

"What do you mean 'bed'?" Alice asked.

"It's a power Alice. I don't know why I have it," I said and then turned and said "Bye See you in the morning."

Felix walked with me to the Throne room and before I turned around to stop him.

"Felix I need to talk to you in the morning. But not tonight ok?" I asked I wasn't going to talk to him tonight I was to tired.

"Ok Good night Bella," Felix said and he hugged me and left.

I walked into the Throne room and as always saw my Dad and Uncles sitting on their thrones.

I walked and sat on my throne next to my Dad.

"Hello Bella," Dad said and smiled. "Did you have a nice day? What did you do today besides what happen earlier?"

"Hi dad. I did have a nice day besides this morning. I went swimming with Peter and Charlotte and then went hunting with Felix, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Peter, and Charlotte," I said sleepily.

"O ok are you ever going to talk to Edward?" Dad asked trying not to push it.

"Im going to talk to him tomorrow before I go shopping with Jane, Charlotte, Alice, Esme, and Rosalie. But first I need to talk to Felix before Edward," I said yonning.

"Why Felix?" Uncle Marcus asked looking at me.

"Because I am going to ask Edward if we can go slow and if I'm with Edward Uncle Marcus, I cant have Felix kissing all over me. It would be wrong. Do the teenager math, duh," I said quickly and He gave me an 'oh' look and I laughed.

"Ok well we will see you in the morning darling it seems you are getting tired," Dad said and I stood up and hugged and kissed them all and then transported myself to my bedroom.

I quickly changed into sweats and a tank top and climbed in bed and fell asleep with the TV on…..

**(AN: I'm writing this write now on Wednesday July 28 3am so I'm going to bed. Night night everyone… ahaha ****) - thats when I wrote this chapter... haha review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Every1! Thanks for the alerts/favorites/reviews I enjoyed them all. I would like you to know that I had a lot of free time on the couch these past few days because I was missing 3 teeth. My mouth still hurts. I totally freaked out when they were just going to numb me and they had to hold me down to do it... So I am going to give you the scripture and then Im going to take my meds and go to beddy bye!**

**Scripture:_ Psalms 37:4 Delight yourself in the LORD and HE will give you the desires of your heart._**

******So I am going to shut up now remember God is ALWAYS with you day and night 24/7, Psalms is the biggest book in the Bible, and to Review**

**Disclaimer : I dont own Twilight but Warriorgirl11 owns the plot**

**PS You are going to see Edward in this :) oohh lala I 3 Edward! mmmm **

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

I woke up to Alice bouncing on me.

"Bella! Get up," She chanted and continue bouncing. Man did I miss Alice and I started laughing at that thought.

"I'm up Alice. I'm up," I said sitting up and she jumped off the bed.

"Good morning Bella," Alice chirped happily.

"Good morning to you too Alice," I said loudly.

"Get out of bed. We are leaving in 1 hour," Alice said and skipped into my closet and I followed her quickly to see what mischief she was getting in.

"Ok I have to talk to Felix and Edward before we go first," I said as she studied my clothes.

"Why Felix?" She asked and grabbed a pair of jeans and a haltered green top. "Will you wear this?"

"Because if I am going to get back together with Edward I can't have Felix kissing all over me and yes I will," I said taking the clothes.

"Oh ok well I'm not sure if it will be cloudy because lately I haven't been getting visions. Bella?" Alice questioned me.

"That's because I am a physical shield but I will lift it for you to see," I said and closed eyes and concentrated and opened my eyes and saw Alice was in a vision.

"Alice what did you see?" I asked when she was back.

"Its going to be sunny until the time we leave, then it will be cloudy and it's going to rain around noon until tonight. I'm going to leave now so you can get ready," She said and quickly left.

I took a relaxing bath and got out and put the jeans and top on and then put my ring on, Volturi necklace on, a jean jacket on, 2 green beaded bracelets, and then put on green heels.

I walked to the throne room where I found Uncle Marcus and Dad playing chess as Uncle Caius watched.

"Good morning Dad, Uncles," I said and hugged my Dad.

"Good morning Sweetheart," Dad said focusing on their game. Then I had a vision of all of Uncle Marcus's move and touched my Dad's hand.

"Uncle, why do you bother? You know Dad will win," I said smiling as did my dad as I lifted up my hand.

"I know I will win. Wait did you just have a vision of my moves and give them to Aro?" Uncle Marcus asked and I nodded and Uncle Caius started laughing. "Thanks Bella,"

"You're Welcome. Anytime you know where I live," I said laughing as my dad was.

"You better watch out. I'll be the next to pull the joke," Uncle Marcus said.

"Well I'll see yall later. Bye!" I said and left the throne room and transported to Felix's bedroom door and knocked on the door.

"Hey Bella," Felix said when he came to the door and he hugged me.

"Felix I need to talk to you," I said and his face fell.

"Ok then come in," He said and I followed him in and closed the door and we sat on the bed. "What do we need to talk about?"

"Well I'm going to talk to Edward after you. But I wanted to ask you if you could stop kissing me and hugging me all the time if Edward and I get back together," I said.

"You are going back to Edward?" Felix asked and I nodded. "Why?"

"Because I love him, Felix. I am going to ask to go slow with him, ok?" I said with a smile and he nodded.

"Ok I will do it Bella. But if he hurts you again I will rip him to shreds," Felix said back.

"Thank you Felix," I said and hugged him.

"Any time Bella," He said and I stood up.

"See ya later," I said and walked to the door.

"See you later Bella," He said and I walked out. I walked to the living room to find Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, and Edward sitting in there.

"Bella, Can we talk?" Edward asked standing up and Alice gave me the look.

"Yes I was going to ask you that. Let's go for a walk in the garden," I said and Edward walked beside me.

"15 minutes Bella and the clouds will be out," Alice said tapping her invisible watch.

"Ok Alice," I said and put my hand on Edward's shoulder and transported us to the garden and onto a bench.

"Wow," Edward said and I nodded.

"Yea it is wow so what were you wanting to talk about?" I asked looking into his beautiful eyes.

"I just wanted to say that I am sorry and that I lied to you Bella. I do want you. I lied to you because I thought my world was too dangerous for you. I love you with all my heart and I suffered all those years you were gone. I thought you were dead Bella and it makes me happy that you are alive right now. Just please forgive me Bella. I love you," Edward said looking into my eyes back.

"I love you too Edward and you are forgiven. Do you want to get back together but go slowly? I'm sorry for acting like a Diva when you first came and throwing you into the wall and yelling at you. I love you Edward," I said and kissed him. I let my hands get intertwined in his hair and then we broke apart and held hands.

"But I thought you were with Felix? And I forgive you Bella. I understood," Edward said calmly and I had tears of joy coming out of my eyes.

"No we aren't I only see him as a friend. Dad wants us to have a relationship but he is just very protective on me," I said and he kissed my forehead.

"I'm so happy that you still love me," he said and I smiled.

"But we are going slow Edward," I said happily.

"Anything for you Bella," Edward replied. "What do you want to do today?"

"Well actually Alice, Charlotte, Esme, Rosalie, Jane, and I are going to go get our dresses for the ball. But we can do anything you want when I get back," I said as we stood.

"Oh ok well lets go it's been 30 minutes and you know Alice she will have a cow if you aren't there," Edward said and started to walk off but I grabbed his hand and transported to the couch in the living room and Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmet jumped except for Charlotte and Jane laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello Everyone! Thanks for the alerts/favorites/ reviews. If you do read this chapter I want to know what you think about it because a lot of times I only get reviews in _Why Me? I am not even Beautiful?_ I want reviews in every story. So I woke up yesterday morning and was told i had to go to the orthodontist right after the pain from my teeth being pulled was gone I had to go back to the orthodontist and had to get stupid spacers. So right now I have 7 spacers in my mouth which is pretty good because 1st of all they are blue which is my favorite color and 2nd my best friend had 11 and now she has her braces. So I will shut up now so you can read the scripture and the story. Remember to Smile today!**

**Scripture: _Be strong and courageous- Do not be afriad- for the LORD your God is with you- HE will NEVER leave you for sake you Deuteronomy(Dew-ter-on-o-my) 31:-7 _**

**Also I forgot to tell you that links on this story are up more of them are going to be up soon.**

**Disclamer: I dont own Twilight. I do own my 7 spacers and I got to keep my 3 teeth... just not in my mouth in a box.**

**PS Please pray for my uncle his dog passed away Tuesday and they even tried CPR but it didnt work. Who would put their mouth to a dogs? Well a dogs toungue IS cleaner. I am shutting up now u are probably sick of me! HEHE**

**Chapter 11**

**BPOV**

"Hey," I said cuddling up to Edward side and inhaled his scent. I missed his scent.

"You are back together now?" Rosalie said and I nodded.

"Yes! You own me $1,000 Jasper!" Emmet said and jumped up.

"You bet on us?" Edward asked curiously.

"Yep!" Emmet said as Jasper handed Emmet his money.

"What was the bet?" I asked as Emmet counted his money and then handed it to Rosalie. Probably to spend today.

"I betted that yall would be together before the ball," Emmet said quickly.

"I betted that they would be together by the end of the ball," Jasper said.

"Well girls you ready to go?" Alice said jumping up from her seat.

"Yep," I said and gave Edward a peck on the lips and stood up and he sat there dazed.

"Oh Before you leave I have a question for you Bella," Carlisle asked as Esme, Charlotte, Jane, and Rosalie stood up.

"Ya ask away," I said still holding Edward's hand.

"Can we talk to you when you get back? As a family? We have some questions," Carlisle asked and I transported my pocket book into my hand that was free.

"Sure as soon as we get back meet me in my study," I said and found my new IPhone in my bag.

"Ok thank you Bella," Carlisle said.

"Lets Go" I said and let go of Edward's hand and we all walked to the gaugage.

I grabbed the keys to my Volvo and got into the drivers seat and Charlotte got in the pass as Esme, Jane, Alice, and Rosalie squeezed in the back.

We drove to Gustavo's and got fitted for our dresses.

**5 hours later….**

After shopping for all of our dresses we went back to the castle to find Edward, Emmet, Jasper, and Felix playing Rock Band 2 in the game room and Carlisle was reading the Newspaper.

"Hey Guys," I said and jumped into a beanbag next to Edward while they all nodded and continued to play.

"Ok boys stop the game we are going to go to Bella's Study," Carlisle said putting down the newspaper down and they didn't stop. "Boys?"

"I got it Carlisle. Here everyone touch my hand while touching the boys," I said and put my hand on Edward's shoulder while Esme and Carlisle touched my hand and Rosalie and Alice touched Jasper and Emmet's back and my hand and I transported up to my study.

"Hey!" Emmet said as he stood up from sitting next to Rosalie on one of the couches I had in here. Edward sat next to me in a stray chair behind my desk while Jasper, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle shared the other couch.

"So yall had something to say," I said as Edward gave me a pouty look because I made him come in here.

"Bella I'm sorry I attacked you!" Jasper yelled and we all looked at him.

"Its alright Jasper you couldn't help it," I said as Alice comforted him.

"Bella, How long have you been here?" Edward asked and we held hands.

"200 years" I said looking at all of their sad expressions.

"What are you powers?" Emmet asked quickly.

"Mental and physical shield, crying, sleeping, and eating, my dad's gift as you know, transporting, visions, and mind reading," I said and everyone had a wow look on there face's.

"I always knew you were powerful Bella!" Emmet said and grinned and Rosalie smacked him in the back of his head. "Ow what was that for Rosie?"

"Don't yell" Rosalie said and we all laughed.

"How did you get here?" Esme asked quietly.

"Well, 2 months after you left I was devastated and I was in a zombie mood all the time. Charlie got so worried about me but one day I was walking to my truck and I saw Aro in the office. I ran home and hid in the closet and they followed me there and Felix found me in the closet. I told Aro how I knew you and then I was asked if I wanted to come with them or die and I picked come. Felix did find where you all hid my birthday presents. Aro bit me in my sleep on the way to the airport. Every since then I have seen him as my father and I love him," I said quietly and looked at Edward.

"I'm so sorry I caused you to be that way Bella," Edward said and kissed me on my forehead.

"Its alright Edward we are together now and that's what matters," I replied.

"Bella, I am sorry too," Rosalie said speaking up.

"Its alright Rosalie," I said. She had been a lot nicer to me since they had gotten here.

"No its not I was hateful to you all because I envied you," She said.

"I forgive you Rosalie. Lets work on the future not the past because we can't change the past," I said and stood up and hugged them all.

"Well I guess I have to go tell my dad Edward and I are together. Edward are you going to come with me?" I asked and stood back up as did he and nodded and grabbed my hand.

We walked out of my study and to the throne room where my dad and uncles were sitting on their thrones.

"Enjoy losing Uncle Marcus?" I asked smirking.

"Very Funny. What is this?" Uncle Marcus said as I sat down on my throne and Edward stood between me and my dad as we held hands.

"We are together again," I said smiling and Edward and I kissed quickly.

"Edward you better take care of my daughter. I know what you have done," Dad said and Edward nodded.

"Yes Aro I will not do a repeat of that. Bella would you like to go to the music room?" Edward asked and I stood up.

"Sure" I said and I hugged My dad and uncles and grabbed Edward's hand and transported us to music room couch.

**Now I need YOUR opinion... Now press the review button.**


	12. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! I want to thank you for all the alerts/favorites/reviews I have received. I would like to announce that in church last night (PLEASE CONTINUE READING VERY IMPORTANT!) we were talking about how Rock people sold their souls to Rock n Roll. That is not good. They have said that they have given Satan, the man some people call the 'devil', but Satan is just fouling them. They are going to end up in hell. I mean really who wants to burn in hell! I dont I am a saved christian and i am going to join my father in heaven. If you are Antheist or are against my decision do not read my stories. When rapture comes some of you who are reading this may be saved like myself or you may be still be VERY sinful. I want you to know God loves us ALL. It doesnt matter if you are black or white, blond or brunette, smart or dumb, glasses or no glasses. Even though you have commited sin God still loves you! Beleive it or not Jesus is coming back. The rapture is going to take place soon and many people will disappear unknown. Where did they go? HEAVEN of course thats where I am going. I am not staying here. The bible tells that Satan will come up and the world will come together and have 1 and I mean 1 leader who is Satan to tell all the unsaved he is god. Then he will build 7 different kingdoms and then build a tempal that was torn down 2,000 years ago and then JESUS will come. He will throw Satan into the pit of fire. Then the world will catch fire I think. Dont hold me to it! But I am going to heaven and if you are reading this I wnt you to know I will be in heaven when this takes place. WHO IS GOING TO JOIN ME! WHO WANTS TO MEET ME REJOICING THE ALMIGHT GOD! HUH? That reminds me... last week end I was watching the movie_ left behind_ which is a movie of when the Rapture happens. It explains it better than I do. But everything possible kept interupting me.. 1 word.. Satan was trying to get us away from that TV. Then he made the movie magically scatch up. My mom didnt notice it but I did. So watch what you do people!**

**Here is the question:_ Where are you going to if this takes place by the end of the day? Answer it._**

**The thing I was also going to tell you is that there will be NO inappropriate stuff in my stories such as Sex or rape! That is NOT the christian way but I will try my hardest to make these stories as good as I can.**

**Scripture: _Psalm 137:7 Praise you I am tearfully and wonderfully made;_**

**Well I want to thank you all if you read what I wrote if you have any questions please ask me I will try my best to answer them it doesnt matter what others think about its bout U!**

**Well I will shut up now. Praise the Lord!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight sadly. :'(**

**Thanks Warriorgirl11**

**Chapter 12**

**BPOV**

"Wow this is big. Ya'll have a piano. Can I play it, Bella?" Edward asked getting up and looking at my baby grand piano.

"Sure. Play for me," I said getting up and sitting beside him on the piano bench as he started playing that beautiful melody I hadn't heard for at least 20 years. Even since I still had all my presents he hid on my 18th birthday.

Soon the sound ended and I was crying quietly with my head on Edward's shoulder and he stopped.

"I'm sorry Bella," Edward said kissing my forehead and hugging me.

"Its ok Edward. I mean you did it for my safety," I said and stopped crying and kissed his nose making him chuckle.

"Will you sing for me?" He asked and my eyes widened.

"Why would I sing?" I asked trying to get out of this. Has he heard me sing? I have only sang once since he got here.

"because I heard you singing and playing your guitar the other night," Edward said. I can't believe he heard me sing.

"You did?" I said quietly.

"Yes Bella! You are an amazing singer!" Edward said loudly.

"Shh I don't want anyone to know," I said in a hush tone.

"Why not?" He asked as I stood up.

"Because I don't want them to know. They don't even know I have a guitar and that I sing. I sound proofed the room," I said quickly.

"Well you must have left the door open. Will you please sing for me?" Edward asked with puppy dog eyes and started kissing all of my face.

"Ok ok I will let me get it set up," I said smiling and Edward grinned as I set up the AMPs and grabbed my midnight blue guitar with my initials IMSV and plugged it in and started playing.

**Satellite Heart by Anya Marina from the New Moon Soundtrack. (I don't own it)**

**So pretty so smart  
Such a waste of a young heart!  
What a pity what a sham  
What's the matter with you, man?**

**Don't you see it's wrong/ can't you get it right?  
Out of mind and outta sight  
Call on all your girls, don't forget the boys  
Put a lid on all that noise!****  
I'm spun out so far/ you stop I start  
But I'll be true to you no matter what you do/ yeah I'll be true to you**

I'm a satellite heart/ lost in the dark  
I'm spun out so far/ you stop, I start  
But I'll be true to you

I hear you're living out of state, running in a whole new scene  
They say i haven't slept in weeks, you're the only thing i see

I'm a satellite heart/ lost in the dark  
I'm spun out so far/ you stop, I start  
But I'll be true to you  
I'm a satellite heart/ lost in the dark

I finished the song and Edward had an 'O' look on his face as I turned off the AMPs and put my guitar back in the stand.

"So?" I asked with a nervous look.

"That was amazing Bella," Edward said hugging me and I hugged him back.

"Thanks Edward. I think I'm getting tired for the night. I'm going to bed," I said as Edward kissed me.

"That's right you still sleep," Edward said. "Can I come? Like I used to?"

"Yes I sleep Edward and I guess you can," I said as we walked to my room.

"Thanks Bella for forgiving me," Edward said smiling and holding my hand. I was so happy we were together again.

"Well I love you Edward," I said and we were at my bedroom door and we walked in.

"I love you too Bella," Edward said and we kissed in sync and my fingers got caught in his beautiful hair and his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me on to his toes.

Finally we released each other, panting as he put me on the ground again.

"Excuse me one second Edward. I need a vampire moment," I said and ran to the bathroom and changed quickly and walked out of the bathroom where Edward was laying on my bed.

"Vampire moment. Ahah" Edward chuckled loudly.

"Very funny," I said climbing under the covers as Edward stayed on top. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it Bella?" Edward asked quietly and I put my head on his chest.

"Well, Felix has to escort me at the ball. You know like when yall first got here with Alec walking behind us which Dad is going to put Demetri walking with Alec as well," I said quietly.

"That's ok. I have a question for you myself," Edward said kissing my forehead.

"What?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes" I said happy that I now had a boyfriend. _Don't forget to go slow with Edward, Bella._ I thought but another part of me told myself to trust him because his whole family said that he was full of misery when he left me so I want to be with him. Forever.

"Well, I'm happy about that. Why don't you get some sleep," Edward said and started humming my lullaby as I fell in to sleep.


	13. The real chapter 13

**Hello Everyone! Thanks for the reviews/cookies/ favorites/ Alerts! I would like to say that I made a mistake last update instead of Psalm 137:14 it was Pslam 137:7. I dont know how I changed it but I have to admit I was really tired and I updated at 2 in the morning. Also sorry for the late update. From now on this might be the new update time because next Monday I will be starting school again. :(. So updates will now start getting a little tight since I cant stay up all night to I am ahead in 200 Years and Why me I just need to work on Kidnapped at the Bank so updates will be tight. I also get my braces tomorra. I have to admit it is fun playing with my spacers. But I am going to shut up and let u read **

**Chapter 13**

**BPOV**

I woke to Edward tracing the lines on my face and I giggled at what he was doing.

"I've missed you," Edward mummered quietly but I heard him

"I missed you too" I said and we got in a sync kiss again and finally we stopped.

"So what do you want to do today?" Edward asked as I leaned back onto his chest and inhaled his scent. I have missed it to much. Ahaahh.

"Well Dad would probably get mad if I skipped training today so I guess I have to go to training but you can come," I said quietly thinking about last time I skipped training. I had got grounded for a month. I sometimes go on missions but not a lot because I don't like to fight other vampires. Mostly because I don't like newborn bite marks on my arms.

"I'll come if you want me to and let me take you to lunch afterwards and maybe the rest of the family might want to come see you train and Jasper used to train newborns and I bet it would be a challenge for him and Emmet," Edward said and I smiled. I loved the thought that they were all back.

"Sure you can take me to lunch and they could come if they want I could use a little challenge. I'll meet you there in 5 minutes, ok?" I asked getting out of bed as he did the same.

"Ok see you in 5 minutes," Edward kissed me on my forehead and walked out quietly.

I skipped off happily to the bathroom and took a shower and put my hair up and looked at my shadowed golden eyes which I needed to hunt soon because it had been 2days.

I dressed in white shorts and a blue tank top. Edward had told me last night that it was his favorite color on me. I grabbed my cloak and slipped it on and walked to Felix's room and knocked on the door.

"Hey Bella!" He greeted coming out of the room as we walked down to the training room.

"Hey Felix. Ready to train?" I asked as we approached the training room and walked in and no one was in there.

"Heck Ya Bells" Felix yelled excitingly.

"Do we have any other visitors?" I asked quietly hoping we didn't have visitors that could have heard us but the Cullens and my dad and uncles came in.

"Nope," Felix answered and I took my hood off and then the cloak as I walked over to Alec and handed it to him and hugged Edward like it had been a thousand years and he chuckled as he also kissed my forehead.

"Miss me much?" He asked and I nodded and let go as my Dad gave Edward a stern look.

"Bunches and bunches Edward," I said and hugged my dad.

"Good Morning Bella," Dad said quietly.

"Good Morning Dad. What are yall doing here?" I asked trying to be polite.

"We came to see you train we have a position for you after the ball," Dad said quietly. He knew I didn't like to go on missions but as my spot as the princess of Volturi I would need to go on more missions.

"Yes Dad," I said cooperating with his decision I knew I was going wether I liked it or not.

"Now go train. Jasper and Emmet said that they would like to try fighting you. Today is just a battle day. So first you will battle Felix, then Emmet, Jasper, Edward, Alice, Jane, Heidi, and Alec," Dad said and sat down and I got in a ready position.

At the end of the battle day I had beaten everyone which was kinda funny they are all older then me. I guess they were new born qualities.

"Im going to go take a shower and then we can go eat or I can eat and you can watch," I said as Edward sat on my bed and I showered again and put on a pink sundress and white 2 inch sandal heels and grabbed my purse that held my IPhone 4 in it.

"Ready?" I asked as I started walking out and Edward followed me.

"As always," Edward replied back and we walked to the gaurage hand and hand. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you Edward. You look handsome," I replied looking at him as he wore a white button down shirt with ripped jeans that made him look SO hot.

"Like what you see?" He joked and I nodded. "Can I drive the Volvo?" I know he just didn't ask to drive my baby.

"That's my baby. I just got her," I said patting the hood carefully.

"Ya mine is back in Forks," He said.

"I guess you can drive it since I love you so much. But if you get 1 scratch on it I promise you I will get Emmet to personally rip your arm off and hid it until the ball," I threatened him as he opened the door like he used to do from what I saw in my human memories which were always foggy.

"I won't" Edward said climbing into the drivers seat and driving to Mere Cherries. **(AN: I made it up its NOT real therefore I own it…..)**

"So yall are back in Forks?" I asked quietly as intwined our fingers as we walked in the restaurant.

"Yea we missed it a lot," Edward said quietly.

"Ya I haven't been there since Jacob past away. He finally stopped shifting after 100 years," I said quietly as the waitress came and started eyeing Edward. I missed Jacob so much but his children Sarah and Jake were still living as werewolves.

"You knew?" He asked amazed.

" I knew after they saved me from Laurent but he had gotten away from them so Laurent and Victoria are still out there and they don't know I am in the Volturi now but I heard that they think I found you guys or some other vampires hat changed me because they knew all the blood in my house was fake," I said quietly and stomped on the waitress's foot to get her away from Edward as I sipped my drink.

"Im sorry that we left Bella. I thought I was protecting you but then Laurent and Victoria and then Wolves which are not very good company and then the Volturi," Edward apologized and a waiter came and put my pizza down and Edward grimaced.

"Edward its fine. I had protection and the pack helped me a lot when you guys left so cool it with them they are all gone. Everyone in my human life is gone! Then the Volturi are my family and I am theirs with out them I would not be here," I said quietly and we killed the conversation with Edward rubbing my back, apologizing to me, and kissing me because I was crying.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello every one! Thank you for the reviews/ alerts/ favorites. I know this isnt usually updating day but I thought hey I might not get to update tomorro! But I am so sorry I didnt update last friday or yesterday. I had to get things for school on Friday and I didnt feel good when I got home because I got my braces on Thursday so that was that. Yesterday I decided to play Volleyball in school so I was at practice forever and when I got home I had to do loads of homework from school because school started yesterday. I had not alot of homework but I had to go to bed earlier. Uh so annoying so I will try to update tomorra but I am going on a missions trip after school so I will prob get to u thursday. But I will shut up now so Bye**

**For the next 7 days the scriptures will be about the 7 days of creation.**

**Scripture: _1st day:__ In the beginning God created the heavens and the the eart was formless and empty. Darkness was over the surface of the deep and the sprit of God hovered over the warers. And God said "Let there be light" and there was light. God saw that is was good and he seperated it from the darkness. God called the light "day" and the darkness he called "night" and the was evening and the was morning- the 1st day- Genesis 1:1-5_**

**Well this is a long chap hope u like it and I own nothing! Bye!**

**Warriorgirl11**

**Chapter 14**

**BPOV**

_**1 month later…**_

I woke quietly. Edward wasn't beside me probably because Alice kicked him out last night so he couldn't see me before the ball. Today was the day of the ball. I looked to see what time it was. 7:23am. Then I had a vision of Alice and Rosalie bursting in to help me get ready for the Ball in 30 seconds I counted it down.

"3.2..1" Then Alice burst through the door.

"Rise and shine Bella!" Alice chirped and saw that I was already up and looking at her. "Am I getting that predictable?"

"Yes" I said laughing and she pouted.

"Stupid visions," She said and Rosalie started laughing.

"Now you know what it feels," I laughed loudly.

"HAHA very funny. Go take a shower," Alice said as Jane, Heidi, and Charlotte came in and Alice gave me a fluffy white bathrobe.

"Fine, Take away the fun," I said and went to take a shower. I relaxed my muscles under the boiling hot water that didn't affect me and shampooed my hair twice and got out. I brushed through my hair and walked out where everyone was wearing white robes.

"Sit down, Bella," Rosalie ushered as Alice did Charlotte's hair while Heidi curled Jane's.

Rosalie straightened my hair quickly and curled the ends and then put it into a big bun In the top of my head and put my tiara in the little crook. Then Alice came and did my make up lightly with natural eye shadow and mascara.

Then Charlotte gave me a French manicure. After my nails dried and everyone else had everything but their dress on I got my beautiful dark red ball, strapless gown with sequins on it that hugged my figure and went to the floor with 1 inch heels.

Charlotte had on a sky blue dress on that went to the floor with silver sequens all over it with flat ballet shoes. It also hugged her figure. Her hair was curly into a half up half down figure.

Alice had a bright yellow, knee length dress that made her small figure pop out with 2 inch heels. Her spiky hair was now straight in a cute way.

Rosalie had on a baby pink, floor length dress with her hair straight with curls on the bottom. Along with flat shoes.

Jane had a dark sky blue dress that went to her knees. She wore her hair purely straight along with 2 inch heels.

Heidi had her hair completely curled with a pink rhinestoned dress on that went to the floor along with 1 inch heels.

Then there was a knock on the door and Felix and Esme came in.

"My my, Bella you look fantastic!" Esme complemented and I hugged her carefully.

"Thank you Esme," I said and looked at her. She had a beautiful apple green floor length dress on. "You look beautiful as well."

"Thanks," She said.

"Thank you so much for making Edward happy again Bella," Esme ushed.

"Well I love him so much, Esme," I said and I hugged her and she started complementing Alice and Rosalie while Felix motioned me over to him.

"Can I hug you?" He asked holding a black cloak.

"Carefully you don't want my boyfriend coming after you," I said we hugged and he handed me the black cloak.

"Where this. Aro told me come get you. He says remember what to do and call him Father to be formal. And by the way you look beautiful," He said and I smacked him up side the head. "Ow!"

"Hush I have a boyfriend," I laughed and he rubbed his shoulder acting like it hurt.

"Put the cloak on," He said and I put it on carefully. "Come on."

I then noticed we were the only ones left in the room. We walked out and Demetri and Alec were waiting outside my room.

We walked to the ball room and I read Felix's mind. He said to take off the cloak and I did and took it off carefully and handed it to Alec.

Then Felix and I hooked arms and walked in….

There were a bunch of vampires with red eyes but another coven except for the Cullens had golden eyes. Everyone was starring at me as I walked down the grand stair case and the room filled with whispers of everyone asking who I was and strange thoughts from the males in the ball room.

I made my way to my throne next to my father and uncles as I saw Edward and the rest of his family standing near the platform that held the thrones. I walked up next to my father and Felix let go of my hand and him, Alec, and Demetri took their spots behind my throne as I hugged my father and he kissed my forehead and whispered, "You look beautiful, Darlin'"

"Thank you Father," I said and sat on my throne as many vampires gaped at us.

"Thank you all for coming for my announcement. I would like to introduce all of you to my daughter, Isabella. Isabella is a very powerful vampire with many powers. She is nearly 200 years old," Father said loudly making sure everybody could hear. "Any man who wants to dance with her can. I will allow it." I almost started gapping at him but I stood up so I could make my speech.

"Hello Everyone. My name is Isabella Marie Swan Volturi. I am 218 years old. My gifts are to teleport, mind read, cry, eat, sleep, visions, mental and physical shield and my fathers gift. Feel free to ask questions and enjoy the ball. Please come and meet me before you leave," I said smiling and looking at Edward half the time but my dad 'coughed' and I turned to the whole crowd. I sat back down and father stood back up.

"Enjoy the ball," he said and the music continued and some people lined up to meet with us.

Then the 5 golden eyed people stepped in front of us and a tall man and 4 women stepped up and father grinned.

"Eleazar! How good to see you, old friend!" Father said taking the man's hand and reading it.

"Yes Aro its been a while like what 50 or 200 years?" The man named Eleazar said.

"Yes yes this is my daughter, Isabella," Father said and I stood up smiling.

"Hello, Isabella. My name is Eleazar and this is my mate Carmen and Irina, Kate, and Tonya and Irina's mate, Laurent isn't here he had to meet up with an old friend but he will be here by the end of the week," Eleazar said and pointed to his brown headed mate along with another brown headed girl, blond girl, and a strawberry blond. Did father know this? Laurent was coming here!

"Yes it is nice to meet you," I said taking a deep breath from exploding in front of all these vampires. How could Irina be mated with Laurent?

"We will talk to you later," Eleazar said as I turned to father as I nodded.

"Laurent is coming!" I hissed in a whisper only my father and uncles could hear.

" I didn't know he was planning to come for their week stay," Father said whispering quickly back.

"Well he can't see me here," I said back.

"We will l talk about it later on," He said and I stood up straight.

**(AN: Before Aro came and bit Bella Laurent came like 'New Moon' and Jacob saved her…. Ya get it?Good you better)**

"Ok then Father. Excuse me I want to go find Edward," I said and went down to find Edward. I finally found him talking to a short man and woman.

"Edward!" I said and he pecked me on the lips and snaked his arm around my waist as I hugged him close.

"Hello, Bella," He said and the man and woman looked at me confused.

"Bella, I would like you to meet Benjamin and Tia," Edward said motioning to the people in front of us.

"Hello," I smiled at them being the princess I am.

"Hello, Isabella," the man, Benjamin said.

"Please call me Bella," I said and the women looked strangly at me.

"Tia stop starring at her. She is Edward's mate and Aro's daughter you don't want to get your self killed," Benjamin said panicking.

"But how could he be mates with her they just met," She stammered.

"Actually Tia, Bella and I met when she was human 200 years ago," Edward said trying to be nice but he wasn't comfortable with her starring at me.

"You dated a human?" She said like she had a problem with it and Edward growled.

"Do you have a problem with that, Tia?" I asked nicely. She better not have a problem with me being a human.

"No not at all Isabella," She stammered and Edward pulled me back.

"Good because if you did I know I could always call my father to fix it. Just because I met Edward when I was human doesn't mean I don't love him. I have lived with out him for 200 years so back off," I almost yelled at her.

"Bella, Lets go dance and Benjamin you might want to do something about your mate before she gets killed," Edward said pulling me off and doing the waltz with me.

"Sorry," I said as Edward spun me around while the other couples danced around us.

"Its alright Bella," Edward said as the song was ending and Father came over to us.

"Edward can I dance with my daughter?" Father asked and the song ended.

"Sure Aro. I guess I will go talk to some old friends. Love you Bella," Edward said kissing me on the lips and walking away back towards Benjamin and Tia.

"Is everything alright, Bella?" Father asked me quietly.

"Ya Tia just made me mad," I replied sadly.

"How?"

"She had a problem with me and Edward dating when I was human," I said and I spun out of my dad's arms.

"Oh well just ignore her if she bothers you any more let me know and I will put a finish to it," Dad said kissing my forehead as the song ended.

_**2 hours later…**_

The last 2 hours I have danced with Edward, Felix, Emmet, Jasper, Marcus, Caius, and Carlisle. I was now dancing with Edward and then the music stopped and there was Alice on the platform next to the piano I hadn't noticed. That can't be good.

"Hello everyone! I hope yall are having a good time and I want to get Bella up here and get her to play the piano since Aro said she plays that piano fantastic. So Bella get your butt up here," Alice said and Edward walked with me up to the platform and I went up the stairs and sat at the piano and started playing one of my favorite songs. I made it up and it was called 'Edward's Song'

After it was through everyone clapped for me and I bowed and walked off the stage and Edward greeted me.

"Bella you are so good. Did you conpose that your self?" Edward asked spinning me up high off the ground.

" Yes I did and its your song," I said and Edward kissed me as everyone gasped at who I wrote it after.

"Thank you Bella. Its beautiful like you," Edward said and we walked to the balcony.

"I love you Edward," I said to him as we looked at the stars.

"I love you too Bella more than my life," Edward said and we stood there kissing for about 5 minutes and some one coughed and we pulled apart to see Tonya standing there.

"Hello Tanya," Edward said politely.

"Tanya," I said also being polite as Father wanted me too.

"Why don't you two talk while I go get some animal blood for us, Bella. Be right back," He smiled as he pecked my cheek and whispered "Be good"

He left quickly and Tanya walked over to me. "Listen here, Volturi. Edward is mine and mine only so back off princess. He doesn't love you and if you don't get away from him," She stopped at thatand she made me angry so I slapped her and then she quickly returned it.

" You will what? I am stronger than you and you know it so I suggest you leave before I call my father to fix the issue or call my guards," I hissed as I saw Edward walking back.

"I will be back, Volturi. He will and always will be my Eddie," She hissed back and I teleported her to the other side of Italy. It should take her a while to get back.

"Where did Tanya go?" Edward asked handing me my goblet of blood.

"I teleported her to the other side of Italy," I said nonchalantly.

"Why?" Edward asked quietly while snaking his arm around my waist.

"She was threatened me about you being yours. I slapped her she slapped me and I teleported her to the other side of Italy. No one messes with Isabella Volturi!" I hissed and Edward started kissing all of my face laughing.

"You are so cute when you are possessive," He murmured against my hair and I laughed softly.

"I have to go talk to my Father, Edward. I am getting tired and its nearly 3am," I said walking back into the ball room with Edward on my heels.

I sat on my throne as Edward held my hand in front of me in awe as my uncles and Father gaped at us.

"I'm getting tired Father. I am going to bed tell everyone good night for me," I said and Edward and I went to my room.

He laid on my bed as we did the normal process. He laid there while I changed. I changed quickly and skipped to the bedroom and climbed in bed with Edward and snuggled into his chest.

"Bella, can you block Alice for me?" Edward asked quietly.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Because I don't want her to see a surprise I am going to do soon," Edward said and I put my shield up and heard Alice's thoughts.

Curse you Bella! – She screamed in her head and Edward laughed at her thought as I put my other shield up and he stopped laughing as I fell asleep…


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello Every1 Thanks for all the reviews and every thing. Ok listen closely. I am really tired right now so I am not going to right a whole paragraph. So here it is. Sorry I havent updated lately. Wednesday I didnt get back until 9 from my missions class and yesterday i had to get knee pads for volleyball. 1 tip about volleybal. It HURTS! It makes ur skin tougher beause it hits it hard. It really hurts. I hit it on my thumb earlier today and hurt it so It feels like i need to pop it but I cant. Lets see. I cant update monday. I have an away game in vb. Home Tuesday. maybe and home thursday. then it will depend on HW and all that junk so I am going to bed now...**

**Scripture:_ And God said "Let there be an expanse between the water from water" So God made an expanse above the water. And it was so. God called the explanse "sky" And there was evening and there was morning- the 2nd Day. Genesis 1:6-8_**

**I dont own Twilight.**

**Warriorgirl11**

**PS OO there is a surprise in this...be on ur toes.**

**Chapter 15**

**BPOV**

I woke up to someone tracing the lines of my face and smile as someone chuckled. I opened my eyes and saw my Edward sitting next to me. My Edward. Ah we had gotten so much closer in the last month and I loved him so much. I wanted to be with him forever in all eternity.

"Sorry if I woke you up Bella," Edward said as I sat up sleepily and Edward pulled me into his lap.

"Why don't you go get dressed and we will go hunting," Edward said happily and then I remembered. Uh stupid training. That reminds me I have that missions meeting tomorrow night.

"I am sorry Edward but Father is making me have training everyday now that it is after the ball and this princess stuff can get old quickly. We can go out to eat for dinner if you want," I replied sadly and Edward face was a little happy and sad.

"Oh that's right I forgot Bella. Um I guess we can go tonight. Can I watch you train?" Edward asking kissing me on the forehead.

"Yes Edward. Now don't move an inch while I go change clothes. Love you," I said getting out of his lap and ran to the closet. I quickly slipped on a casual purple tank top that had lace on the straps, then slipped on a pair of white shorts and skipped back to Edward who really hadn't moved an inch and still had the same crooked smile I had left him with.

I ran and jumped onto of him playfully and pinned him down on the bed.

"You may try to act like a tiger but you are my kitten," Edward said and flipped over so I was under him. He chuckled lightly and started planting many kisses on my face while I giggled.

After 5 minutes we were making out and we pulled apart. I had to be at training by 9:30am. I looked at the alarm clock. 10:09am. Crap!

I quickly got off Edward and he looked hurt.

"Edward I am in deep trouble. I had to be at training at 9:30am and its partly 10 come on and stop whining we can do this later ok?" I said jumping off the bed and to the bed. Edward nodded and got off the bed and kissed me lightly.

"I will meet you there in 15 minutes. I have some things to take care off," Edward said and left. I walked out of my room with my Volturi ring and necklace on of course.

I ran down to the training room hoping Felix wasn't already there. I entered the room and there was Felix with his arms crossed and Dad beside him. I was in deep trouble.

"Isabella Marie Swan Volturi! Where have you been young lady!" Dad yelled at me, angrily.

"Edward and I were busy," I said quietly and his face turned even madder.

"YOU DID WHAT!" He yelled at me. He said what now? Uh why does he have to be so protective.

"We weren't having 'it'

Dad" I hissed at him and he crossed his arms how a parent does when a teen comes home late. I guess we are in that position right now…

"Then what were you doing Isabella Marie," He hissed back and Felix took a few steps back and I looked into my dad's golden eyes. Yep He was mad I was late.

"We um," I started and Dad always got furious with me when I studdered.

"Spit it out Isabella," He said angrily.

"We were making out there father gosh. He is my boyfriend," I yelled at him and called him father since he was being so formal which I hated. Uh. I was gonna be in so much trouble since I was late and yelled at him. I may be a princess but I still get in trouble.

"Well from now on you need to watch the time. You are grounded till 7pm. After training go to your room. No Edward!"He yelled back at me and a growl erupted from my chest. No Edward? NO!

"But Dad!" I yelled stomping my foot acting like a 5 year old.

"No Bella now do your training the missions meeting is tomorrow and then go straight to your room without a word," Dad said and left the room. Uh sometimes he can me so Dang annoying.

"Come on Bells lets train. We will be using our powers today and just fight with them like in a battle so get ready," Felix said and we started training…

EPOV

I was getting pretty nervous right now.

I was going to go see Aro. I went to the thrown room where Marcus and Caius were playing chess.

"Uh Where is Aro?" I asked a little nervous still.

"He went to the training room. Bella is in deep trouble because she is 30 minutes late for training and Aro is furious. He did not raise her to be late," Marcus said quietly and went back to the game as I nodded. Actually he didn't really raise her but I am not going to say that with these people well vampires around.

I waited a few minutes and Aro walked in trying to calm himself down. He was obviously angry.

"Can I speak to you Aro?" I asked him when he turned to me.

"Actually I wanted to speak to you too. Lets go to my study," Aro said and we went to his study and sat down on his couch while he sat on the other one. "Now what is it that you needed to say?"

Ok here it goes…

"I want your permission to marry Bella, Aro, please," I asked looking down and Aro face automatically softened.

"Do you really love her Edward?" I nodded "Does she love you?" I nodded again. "You aren't going to leave her again are you?" I shook my head as a no.

"That is my biggest regret Aro. Please forgive me. I thought I was doing it for her safety. But I was wrong. I love her more than my own life," I pleaded to him.

"You have my blessing, young one. When are you planning to do it?" He asked and I was planning to do it in a little while after she trained in the garden.

"I wanted to take her in the rose garden after she finishes training," I said softly and he shook his head as a no.

"She is grounded for being late to training and yelling at me. She has to stay in her room with out you but don't worry it is 10:30am right now and you can have her back by 7pm," Aro said. Great Bella gets herself grounded. She is so stubborn wait where does that come in at?

"Ok well I was going to take her out to La Belle tonight I can do it in the rose garden after she eats?" I asked and he nodded. "Thank you Aro I will see you later."

I left Aro's office and headed into town to get a ring.


	16. Chapter 16

**Dont hurt Me! I know I havent updated for a week but I am SO sorry! I got a job babysitting a dog last weekend so I was working. Then I went to an FFH concert out of town so that took forever. I had a volleyball games Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday. Had a huge test on Tuesday and made 4th in ****class which made me happy and it was US History which was interesting. Stupid Columbus messing up and thought he was in India which is why he called the people he saw when he came Indians (No offence to all indians) But I am not sure the next time I will update. I have Monday off for labor day. Then I have another vball game on tuesday. Wednesday science project is due. Thursday another vball game. Friday got another huge test on the 13 colonies. Can anyone tell me what happen to the Lost Colony? Who knows? No one cause no one knows what happened to them. Then on Friday night got the big football game or soccer. But I will try my best to update. Also please read my friend, Kaitylyna's story Darkened Day. Its a really good story. Thanks for reviewing and everything.**

**I dont own Twilight... however I do own a bible. 2 actually.**

**Warriorgirl11**

**Chapter 16**

**BPOV**

"Bye Felix," I growled not in a good mood as I left the training room. Why does Aro punish me I mean really I will be 218 soon. OMG my birthday is next week like the day I was born.

Great.

I was walking to my room when all of the sudden strawberry blond hair popped in front of me. Speak of the Devil and she shall appear. But I wasn't talking about her uuh. Stupid Tonya.

"Oh Hello Bella," She said in a nasal voice.

"I am not in the mood Tonya so back off or I will have Jane burn you or you know what I will burn you!" I growled at her still walking to my room.

"Whats wrong did Edward break up with you Sweetheart. Is that why he is not with you and you are in those stupid sweaty clothes? Because I was about to ask him if he wanted to come to my room and have a little fun," Tonya replied and a hiss came from my stomach.

"No Tonya Edward is doing some things right now and I just got back from training. So if you excuse me I have to go to my room," I said and she laughed and stepped in my way.

"Oh really why are you in such a rush?" She asked stupidly. Its non of her business. UH!

"Because I am grounded and If I don't get there I wont be able to go eat with Edward tonight so move out of my way before I make you," I hissed at her and she kept on pushing me.

"Why are you in trouble Bella I mean you are suppose to be the vampire princess," She pressed on. Why couldn't she leave me AlONE! Uh I went to keep walking and she moved again.

"Because I was late to training cause I was making out with Edward now MOVE!" I hissed again and she grabbed my arm and I made a quick move by grabbing her by the throat and holding her by it.

"Don't you ever and I mean ever touch me again or I will kick your butt personally across this entire ?" I said to her while she squirmed and I started burning her and let go. I kept burning her till I got to my room and released it. Then the screaming stopped. At last peace.

**After many endless boring hours….. 7pm arrives.**

There was a knock on my door and Edward came in.

"Hello Bella Your Dad says you can come out now," He said coming over to my bed and kiss me on the forehead.

"Hey Edward. I need to go take a shower before we go and get supper," I said as he laid on the bed and I popped up.

"Ok Bella go take a shower," Edward said and I went to the bathroom and relaxed. After many times of shampooing my hair just to stay in the shower I finally got out when the hot water ran out. I dressed in a pair of jeans, white tank top with a green over shirt, a jean jacket since it was starting to get chilly out side, and a pair of green sandal heels. I quickly dried my hair and straightened it. I walked out to find Edward holding a red rose.

"Aw Edward you shouldn't have" I said kissing his nose on my toes. Then he chuckled slightly as we walked out of the room.

As for Edward he was wearing a dark green button up shirt with a pair of jeans as always and his hair just the way I love it. Messy and untamable.

"I did so deal with it because I love you so much," Edward said wrapping his arm around my waist as we passed the living room where Esme, Carlisle, Eleazar, Carmen, Alice, Jasper, and Tonya were sitting.

"Hello Bella and Edward! Where are you 2 going?" Carmen said happily as she looked up from a fashion magazine with Alice.

"Out to La Belle to have dinner," Edward said and Tonya glared as Esme looked at a décor magazine and Carlisle and Eleazar were talking about medical stuff and the Jasper was watching Alice.

"Why the heck are you going there? You can't even eat!" Tonya spoke out and everyone looked at her.

"Tonya I can eat. You would have known that but when Father told everyone you were too busy looking in your mirror at the Ball," I said to her and I heard a growl come from Edward and looked at him.

"Well Edward if you ever get tired of this dork/nerd you know where my room is… is right across from yours," Tonya said seductively or was at least trying.

"Tonya I love Bella. She is the reason I locked myself in my room these past 200 years," Edward hissed to her. Oo my protective Edward is back.

"You are the one who left her!" Tonya screamed making me made so I gave her something to scream about and started burning her.

"You listen here! I love him, he loves me, he doesn't love you, you love him, and finally HE LOVES **ME**!" I yelled at her and grabbed Edwards hand still burning Tonya and finally ceased it as Dad came in and we ran out.

"I love it when my little kitten gets pocessive," Edward laughed as we got in my Volvo and drove off to eat.

After eating and trying not to burn the waitress we finally got home.

"Bella that was a great dinner. Would you like to go for a walk in the Rose Garden with me," Edward said offering his hand. I held his hand as we got to the Rose Garden and sat on the bench.

"Isabella Marie Swan Volturi. I love you with all my heart and sole. You are my soul mate. I loved you ever since I saw you in the caffateria in Forks. So will you marry me?" Edward said pulling out a ring. He was proposing o my goodness!

"Yes!" I choked out as he slide the beautiful Two pear-shaped Tiffany diamond ring on my finger.

I kissed Edward right smack on the lips and he twirled me around. I was so happy to be engaged to be married to the man of my dreams.

"I love you, love!" Edward said. Awesome I get a nickname.

"I love you too, Edward. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you! Lets go inside its about to storm," I said looking at the sky as we held hands and walked in.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Everybody! Happy Labor Day! Thanks for everything and ur patience on me. So its only been a day since you heard from me and i had the free time today to update so I did. So I just wanted to say that there is a story called Isabella Volterra up for adoption on FF. I might be taking it but i am not sure if the writer wants me there might be some one better than me but I suggest that some of you look over it. Yall might be better than me. hhaha. Thanks for everything guys! **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight... I just borrow. :(**

**Here is a simple chapter... the next chapter will be more exciting but this is a little exciting... guest will b in the next! YAY**

**Warriorgirl11**

Chapter 17

BPOV

"When shall we tell them, love?" Edward asked me as we came into my room.

"Um lets tell them tomorrow. I will be right back. I am going to take a shower," I said. I needed to tell him about Laurent and Victoria.

"Ok, Love," Edward said kissing my forehead.

I walked to the bathroom and quickly showered. Happy that I am now engaged but nervous about telling Edward about Laurent and Victoria. I got out with my wet hair and put on sweats and a tank top. I telliported into Edward's arms on the bed.

"MMhm you smell so good, Bella," Edward said and I sunk into his arms.

"Edward, you always said that when I was human," I said still nervous. Edward chuckled.

"Whats the matter, Love? Are you ok?" Edward asked as I faced him. I could see the worry in his eyes.

"Its just…" I started but a few tears went out of my eyes.

"What is it Bella? You can tell me anything" Edward said wiping away my tears.

"Laurent and Victoria are coming Edward," I said and Edward face completely fell and he pulled me close so I could cry.

"What do you mean they are coming? When did you find out?" Edward asked as We pulled apart a little. I looked into his golden eyes.

"The other night at the ball when I met the Denali Coven. I was talking to Irina and she said that her mate wasn't at the Ball. That her mate was meeting up with an old friend and they were going to come down when they were through and they wanted to speak to the 4 Volturi leaders. I am now the forth," I said. "Her mate his Laurent and his old friend is Victoria."

"O my Goodness!" Edward said stunned. Then his face turned to angry. " I won't let them do anything to you I promise."

"Edward you know they cant do anything to me. Remember I am Isabella Volturi, Princess of Vampires, 4th ruler they cant do anything to me. I have you, my fiancée, my dad, uncles, and my personal guards, Felix and Alec. Nothing will happen," I said but I was still scared of what will happen.

"Do you want me to be with you when they come," Edward asked. I could tell that he was worried about me.

"Well actually I have an idea about it," I said with a small smile.

"What is it, love?" He asked moving my hair away from my face.

" Well I just will wear my cape until the time comes right. I think they are probably coming here to ask for the Volturi's help to destroy you and they probably think that I am a vampire and I am with you guys," I said with a yawn. "Dad said I have the missions meeting tomorrow."

"Well I guess we will have to work that out tomorrow. Why don't you go to sleep love. You have a long day tomorrow," Edward said kissing my forehead and pulling me close.

"Goodnight Edward," I said closing my eyes.

"Good night Love. Sweet dreams," Edward said and I fell asleep against his chest.

The next morning….

"Bella, love wake up," Edward said kissing me all over my face.

I opened my eyes to see Edward face to face with me. He smiled and chuckled and kissed me again on my lip, then nose, and then forehead. I giggled.

"Aro said you need to get up. Dress nice," Edward said as I sat up and was into his lap.

"Why nice?" I asked.

"Well he said that 1st is the missions meeting and then you need to be in the throne room with your cloak on and ready," Edward said quietly. I was ok with the missions meeting but scared about seeing Laurent and Victoria again. I sunk down a little.

"I am scared Edward," I said to him burying my head in his cool chest.

"Love, it will be alright. I will be right through the doors. You will do the Volturi Ka-pow and then they will be gone. You will come up with the right words to say to them. Remember that I love you and soon we will be married," Edward said and kissed me on the lips.

"Ok and very funny. Volturi ka-pow," I said jumping up on the bed and jumping on it.

"Ha go take a shower, Ms Soon-to-be Cullen," Edward said giving my butt a little slap.

"Fine," I said jumping off the bed and running to the bathroom. I actually took a bath this morning to calm my nerves because I was nervous and scared.

After my bath I dressed in a black strapless dress that went to the floor. Suitable for a meeting. I wanted to look nice. I dried my air and slipped on some black 2 inch heels and walked out to Edward.

"Beautiful, Love," He said swooping me around.

"Thank you. You look handsome your self, Mr. Cullen," I said as he put me down and I quickly straightened and then curled the end of my hair. I carefully placed my crown on top of my head. **(A/N: The 1****st**** crown she wore)**

I turned around and walked to my dressed and started to put on my Volturi ring when Edward's arms encircled around my waist.

"You really do look wonderful, Mrs Soon-to-be Cullen," Edward said again as I handed him my necklace and I put my ring on.

"Thank you Edward. I love you forever," I said as he hooked my necklace around my neck. I turned around to face him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I hope so," Edward said playfully joking.

"You bet," I said and we kissed on the lips. Then I pulled away. "I need to go Edward."

"Ok Love. Call me when you need me," Edward said kissing me on the forehead once again. "I love you."

" I love you too. Don't you dare tell anyone that we are engaged. We should announce it tonight," I said as I grabbed my cloak.

"I wont. I just hope Alice doesn't find out," He said following me to the door.

"My shield is up. Don't worry. Now bye," I said reaching up to kiss his cheek. Then I ran off to the mission meeting.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok guys I know you all absolutely HATE me but I am trying my best. School is so stressful. Gosh. I absolutely hate PE. Once you get older PE is so not fun. Also when ever we play volleyball the little kids cant hit it over the net and its annoying. then today some little kid said 'Fbeep off' to ME. Me. I dont cuss and it does not make u kwl. So think about that people. So what did I do? I pulled out the manuel of life, the bible and found the scripture WWJD? What would Jesus do? Always remember that. Now that kid is SO mad at me esp when I told him that I would be praying for him. So Volleyball is annoying. I spend 8 extra hours a week, giving MY time to practice STUPID volleyball and each game I dont even get 5 minutes to play! Or till the points get to 25. Gosh. It makes me mad. So if u want me... I will be sitting on the bench tomorro and Friday. ( I am not tell ing u wear I am. duh) But seriously it makes me mad. Then after volleyball practice today an older girl 'accidently' grabbed my bookbag and took it home. It made me mad cause I had to stay at school till 6PM! I am going to calm down now cause just typing this makes me angry. So I will try to get u an update this weekend but I doubt. I will try and get u a update every week. Right now I need to write more of 200 years and Kidnapped at the Bank 2. So i will shut up now.**

**I want to didicate all my stories to... Diabetics, kids who have seizures at an unknown reason, and people who have had cancer and have it.**

**Song for tonight which I advise you to listen to it because it makes me cry. Relevation Song. It is incredible. It is amazing how GOD put us on this earth.**

_**Holy Holy HOLY is the lord GOD ALMIGHTY!**_

_**who was and is is to come!**_

_**In all creation I sing, PRAISE TO THE KING OF KINGS!**_

_**U ARE MY EVERYTHING!**_

_**AND I WILL ADORE U!**_

**Until next week or the week end.**

**Warriorgirl11**

**PS This is an exciting chappy. I would enjoy reviews. ANd lots of those.**

Chapter 18

BPOV

I finally got to the meeting room and fixed my dress nicely, then knocked and went in. My dad was sitting at the head of the table with my uncles on his left and there was an open seat on his right. Then after that seat was Jane, Felix was seated to my uncles right.

"Father," I said approaching his side. This is the time I have to act all princessy which sometimes can be a pain in the butt.

"Isabella, Have a seat," Dad said being formal soon. "Jane will you get the map?"

"Yes, Master," Jane said blinking her red eyes as I hunk my cloak and sat beside my Dad.

Jane retrieved the map and rolled it out. It was a map of Asia. I looked over it to see red dots every where.

"Isabella, you see that there are red dots every where. Correct?" Dad asked me as I was trying to figure out the map.

"Yes Father," I said.

"Well we have been watching Asia over the last 2 months. All the red dots are massive killings which are what Isabella?" Dad asked me. Great another Newborn army. I wonder who was behind it.

"newborns being created," I said and he nodded quietly.

"So Isabella your mission is to leave tomorrow for Asia. Defeat the New Born Army. Then you need to find their creator or creators. Bring them back here. I will send 2 or 3 venom made metal boxes with you. Understand?" Dad said quickly. I could tell he was ready to get this over with. But why tomorrow. How am I going to tell Edward?

"Yes Father. Who is going with me?" I asked as he nodded his head and continued.

"Felix and Alec as your guards as always. Demetri and then Jane. You have 1 day to get there. Follow the newborns for 3 days to see what they are doing. On the 5th Day destroy the army and find the creator(s). You have 1 day to travel back. Then a trial to find out who it is that created the army," Dad said standing up.

"Ok I under stand. So we will be gone for 6 days," I said to him and he nodded.

"Now lets go to meet some guest, Isabella," He said and this was the time I started getting scared.

I stood and Felix and Alec filed behind me as I followed my Dad to the throne room.

"Here Bella," Felix said handing me my cloak.

"Isabella, Felix. Don't forget. I don't want them to know them I am Bella. So everyone call me Isabella or something else. I don't care," I said still nervous. I wish I had Edward. But this is the time I needed to act like a princess.

"Nervous much?" Felix said and I turned around and glared at him and he sunk back. "Sorry."

I put on my cloak and pulled the hood up. Right before we got to the throne room doors Edward was next to me.

"Calm down, Love. Everything will be fine," He assured my putting some of my hair in my face so Laurent or Victoria couldn't recognize me.

"Ok. I have to go Edward. I love you," I said and Kissed him once again.

"I love you too. I will be right here incase you need me. I wont go anywhere," Edward said and I nodded and got ready again. Edward separated from me and I followed behind my Dad with Felix and Alec following close behind me. Then Caius and Marcus last.

I took a deep breath as I walked into the room and saw Laurent and Victoria standing to the side. I kept my head down as I got to my seat.

We all lined up and we sat on our thrones together as Felix and Alec got behind my thrown.

"Master Volturi," Laurent greeted and spotted me. "Mistress Volturi." He must have heard that there was a princess but was not told who I was.

"Laurent, Victoria, its good to see you today," Dad greeted them and I just glared at them with cold eyes. I shall show them no kindness. None.

"Yes it is Aro. We are both very sorry we could not make it to the ball for your daughter as Irina has told me you announced you had 1," Laurent said as Victoria had a small smile on her mischief face.

"It is alright. No harm done. Now what is it that has brought you here today?" Dad asked and I made a stop hand signal and he stoped.

"I wished to ask that Father," I said in a cold voice but as always he caught on quickly.

"As you wish, daughter," He replied with a small smile.

"What were you going to discuss with us. Laurent and Victoria am I correct?" I said keeping my face hard.

"Yes excuse us for not introducing ourselves. It is rude of us Ms. Volturi," Laurent said to me and I looked at them carefully.

"Yes excuse you and excuse me. I am Isabella Volturi," I said quietly.

"I am Laurent and my mate is Irina as you know," Laurent said and I nodded.

"I am Victoria and my mate is James but he is gone now," Victoria said acting sad but it was all fake.

"Father may I speak to them alone. I want to take this little case I sense," I said cornering them.

"Of course my daughter. Brothers?" Dad said standing up along with my uncles.

"Thank you," I said as they exited. "Now tell me your case." I demanded.

"Of course. We wanted to come to you to tell you that a human found out about our kind," Laurent started.

"When?" I said knowing they were talking about me.

"200 years ago," Victoria said stepping up.

"Then how can this human be alive?"

"Well we suspect that the coven changed her," Victoria said.

"And why is this a problem?"

"Because they are the ones that killed my mate."

"How so?" I quizzed her.

"Well one day Laurent, James, and I were traveling through a small town called Forks. We found the coven and the human playing baseball and learned the human girl was in love with one of the vampires. My mate decided to say that he was glad he was ready for a snack as a joke but they took it to serious and killed him. Can you help us kill this coven?" Victoria said and I got angrier and all the sacredness was gone.

"What is the vampire's name and what coven is he in? I will get him down here as soon as possible," I already knew this stuff.

"Edward Cullen, the Olympian Coven," Laurent said as they were both satisfied.

"Weird he is here right now. Alec do you mind getting him for me? Now." I ordered and he nodded. Laughing in his mind.

"yes" Alec said exiting and we waited for 5 minutes and Edward came in acting all scared.

"Ms Volturi," He said.

"Victoria, Laurent, what is the name of the human girl," Bella Swan. Duh to me.

"Isabella Swan," Laurent answered me.

"Mr Cullen come do me a favor and take off my cloak please," I said and stood up onto the stairs.

"Yes Ms Volturi," Edward said and came to me. He gave me a 'are you sure' look and I nodded.

He pulled it off and stepped away and I smiled mischeifly. Only to see Laurent and Victoria looking a Edward.

"Look at me," I ordered and their eyes flashed to me and they gasped. "Surprised?"

"How? What?" Laurent asked. I could see the fright in his eyes.

"How. Hm. I was turned by the Volturi and now I am princess. Now do you really want to kill Isabella Volturi?" I said with a smile.

"N-No," Laurent said studdering.

"Well to bad you have to face the punishment," I said I had a great idea.

"What!" Laurent said.

Then next thing I knew orange was flying towards me.

I started fighting Victoria off and Edward and Felix came to help me.

Edward then grabbed her neck and pinned her against the wall. "Don't ever touch my fiancée again!" He growled.

Felix looked shocked but restored him self and took Victoria from Edward. Laurent started looking around nervously.

"Alec please," I said and Alec was at Laurent holding his neck. "Steps." I ordered. This is the first time I am actually going to kill someone.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist behind me as Laurent was pushed onto the steps before me.

"Any last words?" I said.

"Sorry,"

"You are not sorry. You tried to kill me once but Jacob was there to save me and you were planning to kill me now but you cant kill me because I am the most powerfullest woman vampire ever," I said putting my hands around his head, ready to pull.

"Stupid Dog," He muttered.

"He is not stupid," I yelled and jumped onto Laurent's shoulders and ripped his head off. Alec quickly started a fire as Felix pushed Victoria in front of me.

"I am through with you Victoria. You are now going to rot along with James. You are charged for the attempt of Murder of Princess Isabella Marie Swan Volturi." I said and before she could say anything I ripped off her head and threw it into the fire. Then they were both gone. Forever.

"I want the Denali Coven banned from the castle and Volturi. Felix, Alec don't say a word about us being engaged." I said and as they were nodding. I transported out of Edward's arms and into my bed room. I needed to be alone.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello Everyone! Yes I know that you all are ready to kill me but I am terribly sorry. I have had 2 volleyball games this past week, a science project, a US History test, which i didnt do great on, and then I had church but I was also cummunicating with a speacial someone. We met through a friend and I met him in person now. So we are friends right now. So I am giving yall this chapter. I have to announce that _Kidnapped at the Bank 2: Aro's Revenge _will be over soon. But dont worry. Be happy. So thats mostly it so right now I need to work on _200 Years _and _Why Me?_ its going to be a looooooooong time til those are over. I am terribly sorry for my bad grammer, spelling, and puncuation. I love writing and everything but at school we have been in 6 weeks, report cards go out next Friday, and my English teacher has showed up a few days. FEW. So I am not learning anything and when she is there she makes us copy things out of the book, idk why? But we are learning abnout capitalizing which is 1st grader stuff. So I am so sorry for talking your ears off.**

**Phrase of the Week:" Dont worry, Be happy" -ME**

**Thanks and I dont own anything!**

**Warriorgirl11**

Chapter 19

BPOV

I opened my eyes once again to see that I was in my bed with Edward watching me.

"You ok?" He asked as he traced my face. I remembered the crying I did after I came back to my room. I had killed Laurent and Victoria. I have never killed anyone before.

"I guess. Sorry I left you," I said sitting up and climbing into his lap.

He kissed my forehead. "Its alright, Love. I think Aro wants to see you. So I am going to round up everyone and get them in the living room."

"Why does he want to see me?" I asked.

" I don't know, honey. He just said he wanted to see you. Why don't you change and I will walk you to his office," Edward said.

"Ok, Edward. Yes go round up everyone," I said wipping away the tears that had fallen.

"Love, Dry the tears. I hate to see you cry," Edward said. I sighed and stood up and went to my closet.

I changed into a pair of jeans and a Green V shirt. I slipped on some flip flops. Then I corrected my hair which was a little tangley but got all the knots out and my hair was straight and curly once again. I placed my crown on my head again. Then I walked out to Edward as I adjusted my engagement ring also.

"Come on, Love," Edward said as I sighed and took his hand. We quietly walked to my Dad's study. I was curious about what he wanted to talk to me about.

"I will meet you in the living room, Edward," I said turning to him and kissing him gently on the nose.

"Ok I love you, honey," He said kissing me on my forehead and tilted my crown a little playfully.

"Very funny, Mr. Cullen. I love you," I said correcting my crown once again and turned to knock on my dad's study door as Edward turned to leave.

"See you later, Ms Volturi," Edward said laughing and I smiled.

Then I heard a come in and walked in to see my Dad behind his desk.

"Bella," He greeted as I sat in the leather chair infront of his desk.

"Dad, what did you need me for?" I asked as he looked up.

"Bella, Felix told me about earlier," Dad started and I looked down.

"I know they deserved it Dad but I just feel so guilty for killing them. But they deserved it. If I didn't kill them then they would have killed me," I said and a few tears came out of my eyes and then my Dad lifted my chin.

"Isabella, you did what you were suppose to do. Remember that you are Princess Isabella," He took the crown that I had on off my head. "This tiara symbols that you are the 4th Ruler and sometimes you are going to have to show some people no mercy and no guilt. It took me forever to learn not to guilt over killing people. The reason of the Volturi is to make sure the vampires of the world do not let humans know of our excistance. It is your job as the 4th ruler to make sure everyone obeys it."

"Oh ok Dad. I will try," I said as he placed the crown back on my head.

"By the way, you did a great job at the meeting this morning," He said smiling as we hugged each other. Oh ya I need to tell Edward that I am leaving tomorrow.

"Thanks," I said eyeing my engagement ring and his eyes followed mine to my ring and I quickly hid it behind my back.

"What was that, Bella?" He asked looking around, trying to see my hand.

"What was what?" I asked. Please don't let him find out I am engaged!

"Let me see your hand, Isabella," Dad ordered me and I knew I couldn't disobey him and gave him my hand that held the engagement ring.

"I can explain Dad," I started as he held my hand and watched our engagement and I read his and saw Edward talking to him. "You knew."

"Yes I did. I am so happy that you are happy," He said letting go of my hand.

"Well why don't we go and meet everyone in the living room," I said as I hugged him again. "Thanks Daddy"

"Ok lets go. Finally you are with your own mate," He said as we walked to the living room where Alice and Jasper were sitting on 1 couch, Emmet and Rosalie on another, Carlisle and Esme on the last 1. Then Felix, Alec, and Demetri were standing together behind Jane and Heidi. Then I noticed how Felix had his arms around Heidi's waist and he winked at me and I smiled. Then I saw that Peter and Charlotte were together in a recliner. Then Edward came up and wrapped his arm around my waist as my dad joined my uncles who stood to the side of the room.

I looked at Edward and whispered so everyone couldn't hear us. "You say it."

He nodded and kissed my forehead, "Everyone Bella and I have an announcement"

I looked at Alice and let my shield down to let her know and she jumped up.

"We are getting married," Edward said once he had everyone's attention and everybody started clapping and stood up.

"Congratulations Edward and Bella," Felix and Heidi said as Felix gave me a hug.

"Thank you, Felix," Edward said and I nodded as he pulled me close.

"OMG! Bella you have to let me throw an engagement party and plan the wedding," Alice said jumping up and down. What have I gotten myself into. I pulled down my mental shield for Edward. _Help! __Sorry Love there is no way you will be able to get out of it_ Edward replied to me and I sighed.

"Fine Alice," I said and Jasper congratulated Edward.

Next was Emmet and Rosalie.

"It will be awesome having you as a Cullen Bella well you have always been a Cullen," Emmet said hugging me and Edward.

"thanks bro," Edward said shaking his hand.

Then Rosalie hugged me and said congrats and they moved on. Then it was Carlisle and Esme.

"I am so happy for you and Edward, Bella. It is a pleasure to have you as our daughter," Esme said hugging me as Carlisle shook Edward's hand.

"I am happy too. Thank you Esme," I said as Edward kissed my forehead. Man, did I love him.

Then Charlotte and Peter came up.

"Bella, I am so happy for you. Now you have your mate! Which I have been waiting for it since you came to the Volturi," Charlotte said hugging me excited.

"Edward you better take care of Bella," Peter said trying to scare him and I laughed.

"Bella now I can tease both of you instead of just you," Peter said hugging me and I laughed more.

"Thanks guys. Yall are the best," I said as they left and Alec, Jane, and Demetri came up and said congrats and then my Dad and uncles came up.

"Lost any more, Uncle Marcus," I said as Dad and Edward were talking quietly and every few seconds I heard a little of a threat. Dad is So protective!

"No Bella. But congrats. I am proud of you," Marcus said and hugged me.

"Thanks," I said giggling.

"Congrats Bella," Caius said and moved along with Marcus.

Then once everyone was gone I joined to Edward and my dad. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist once again and hugged me close while kissing my forehead.

"Remember to take care of her, Edward or you will have the whole Volturi on your back," My dad said loudly.

"Of course sir. I will take much care of her. Thank you for your blessing, Aro," Edward said.

"Good night, Dad. Come on Edward lets go," I said and hugged my dad and held Edwards hand.

"Good night Honey," He said as Edward and I left.

"I am so happy you will be my wife soon," Edward said sweeping me in a bridal position.

"I am so happy you will be my husband soon," I said as he carried me into my bedroom.

Then he ran over to the bed and threw me up into the air and went quickly onto the bed and I landed in his arms on the bed.

"Edward!" I laughed as I landed.

"Yes," He answered chuckling.

"Nice, I need to go change," I said getting up to go but Edward grabbed my waist and I kept pulling to get away but he wouldn't let go.

"Edward I need to change and then we can lay together," I said and then turned around and started tickling him and he laughed. Who knew vampires were ticklish.

Then I took advantage of the time and went off in vampire speed to the closet. I put on sweats and a tank top. I then ran back out remembering that I needed to hunt before I left tomorrow which I need to tell him that I am leaving tomorrow.

"Hey," I said as I climbed in bed with him and leaned up to his chest.

"Love," Edward said kissing my hair . Then he took my forgotten tiara. "You might want to take this off before it gets crushed."

"Thank you Edward," I said and I took It from him and placed it in its box on my vanity.

"Welcome Love," Edward said as I climbed back into bed with him.

"Edward I need to tell you something," I said quietly.

"Whats the matter, Love?" Edward said and his cool fingers brushed through my long hair.

"Well tomorrow I have to go on the mission," I replied with a sigh tracing his muscle lines.

"Oh. How long will you be gone?" Edward asked and I could tell he was upset.

"6 days. I will miss you. Bunchs and bunches!" I said as I hugged him.

"Almost a week. Wow I am going to miss my future Mrs Cullen," He said quietly.

"I will miss you 2 Mr. Cullen."

"I bet so. Love, you do know that I have to go back to Forks in 2 weeks. So when you get back we will only have 8 days." Edward said and I sighed.

"Oh I forgot. I don't know how I am going to live with out you when you leave," I said yawning.

"Well maybe I can get Carlisle to ask Aro if you can come with us," Edward said. "We will talk about this in the morning but for now you need to go to bed. You have a long week ahead of you, Love. Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too Edward. Good night," I said as I slowly fell asleep.

**I am so happy I typed 1,900 words today! Review please!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok every one I know yall are soooo ready to kill me but please dont unless you dont want this story to end. So I want to stay alive. But I have been so busy. I had 1 volleyball game, 2 volleyball practices, 1 test, and a family 'fun' night. We had a teacher/parent VS student volleyball game and our butts got whipped. Home work is getting very tough also. I was actually suppose to have a date yesterday, we were suppose to go to the local football game but Thursday night when I was at my friends house, spending the night, the boy called saying he got in toruble so no date anymore. i mean, I understand but I am just a little upset. So last night I decided to go out with some of my class mates, go down town and hang out, go out and eat, and then we went and played hide and seek in the dark. But one kid annoys the mess out of me, he punched me in the eye and I almost punched him back but he has glasses and they prob would break in half if i punched him then he would start crying and run to his mommy. Lets just say I really needed that night out with my friends. my life has been rough lately. I needed to lay back. So I am going to hush now and yall can read the updates. I will probable update again on Saturdays. SATURDAYS R THE NEW UPDATE DAY! **

**Disclaimer: Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I dont own Twilight  
and neither do you. :'(**

**Thanks everyone for encouraging me.**

**Warriorgirl11**

**Chapter 20**

**BPOV**

I woke up once again to Edward shaking me.

"Love, you need to get up. Aro said yall are leaving at 9am and its 7am right now. You need to eat something or go hunting before you go," Edward said as I groaned and rolled over so my head was in his lap. He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Get up."

I groaned again and continued to sleep. "Fine then you leave me no choice." He said and started tickling me and I laughed.

"Please stop," I said as I giggled and he continued. "Please!"

"Say that I am the best ever!"Edward said tickling me and I shook my head. "Say it!"

"Fine. Edward Cullen you are the best ever!" I said and he stopped and kissed me on the lips.

"You are too, Mrs Future Mrs Cullen," Edward said and I sat up. "Go take a shower."

"Just a few more kisses," I said going to kiss him and we kissed for a few moments.

"You need to take a shower, love," Edward said pulling away. I didn't protest, I just walked off to the bathroom and quickly showered.

After showering, I put on a white soft robe and brushed my hair and dried it. I walked out to the bedroom where Edward still laid on the bed.

I quickly pulled out an ankle length green dress and walked into the bathroom, I quickly changed into the dress.

I walked out again and walked to the closet and slipped on my flats.

"Hey, Love," Edward said appearing beside me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Hey, Edward," I said smiling and continued to grab my suitcase and set it on my bed.

"I am going to miss you, bunches. What am I going to do without you?" Edward complained to me as I put several outfits into my suit case along with my several pairs of shoes. Its amazing how I have become to love shopping.

"Maybe you should start convincing Dad to let me go with yall back to Forks," I said as I sat at my vanity to curl my hair. I don't like having to dress up all the time for these 'princess' things. But if I brought it up again, I would probably get lecture on my 'duties' once again.

"I think we should let Carlisle do that. He is more…" Edward paused thinking of a word. "persusive"

"He has always been that," I said as my hair curled as I curled it into the curler. Then placed my tiara into my hair.

"You look beautiful, Love," Edward said as I placed my ring and necklace on.

"Thank you, Edward. You are the best fiancée ever," I said kissing him and standing up to pack my straight iron and curler.

"You are the greatest future Mrs. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen," he said following me.

"We need to go," I whispered as he brought his hand up to brush my cheek.

"Fine," He pouted and took my bag as I grabbed my IPhone.

"Edward its alright I will be back in 6 days," I said as we held hands and walked to the throne room.

"I am still going to miss you. Hopefully Alice wont jump to wedding planning without you," Edward said, chuckling.

"Oh my goodness. I am scared for what Alice will do," I said as we approached the throne room and Edward's warm hands wrapped around me once again.

"I wont let her do anything to you," Edward said and we walked into the throne room.

Then he kissed my forehead and then we walked into the throne room where my Dad and my uncles were sitting.

"Hello Bella," Dad said as we came in.

"hey Dad," I said to him as he came down from his throne.

"I trust you will do well in the next week as you always do," Dad said quietly.

"I will, Dad," I nodded.

Then next thing Edward, Dad, and I knew a pixie was flying in between us.

"Bella Bella Bella, hurry back soon so we can plan the wedding. Oh and the engagement party," She said, happily, jumping up and down.

"What engagement party, Alice?" I asked confused. I didn't know of any engagement party.

"The one that you _have_ to have." Alice said jumping up and down. Does this pixie ever calm down?

"Why do I _have_ to, Alice?" I asked.

"Because Bella. You are like Volturi Royalty! You have to announce it to the vampire world," She said stressing it all and nudged Dad.

"She is right Bella," Dad said and I looked at him and gave me a look.

"Fine," I pouted and sunk back into Edward's chest as she jumped up and down.

Then everybody wished us luck and Felix, Jane, Demetri, and Alec followed Me, Edward, and Dad.

Felix then grabbed my suit case and put it into the SUV. Edward pulled me close.

"Be Safe, Love. I want you in one piece please when you come home," Edward said kissing my forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too. Don't worry, Edward. I am the Volturi princess!" I said as I kissed his lips.

"I love you. Call me later," Edward said and kissed me one more time as I nodded.

"I will," I said and I pulled out of his arms, kissing him one more time and walked to my Dad.

"Bella, I am sure you will do great as you always do. Call me tonight and tell me your progress," Dad said, hugging me.

"I will miss you," Dad said and pulled away. " Good luck."

"Thank you Dad, Edward. Good bye," I said as I climbed into the front seat. I blew Edward a kiss as Felix pulled out and we drove off.

* * *

**Hey Everyone, its Warriorgirl11 here.**

**I am now starting a new segment where i ask a question and you answer it through messages or reviews. Its your choice. All you do I answer the question I ask and I will post my favorite answers on here. It actually turns out to be very funny. But I actually have to disclaim this idea and give the credit to Stephaniiie who. Her ANs from The Hard Way to Learn a Lesson gave me the idea to do it with my story. I hope she doesnt mind. If she does i will stop doing this.**

**Thank you every one and here is your question.**

_What was the most embarresing thing you have EVER done?_**  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok here is an update as I promised. I have actually been VERY busy this past week. But I got great news. I got my report card last Wednesday and I got 5 A's and 1 B. I got a B in math but its VERY good that I made an A in US History. I also traveled away for a volleyball game and we beat the hardest team in our conference, but the sad thing was I didnt get to play at all. But you will be getting another update, this time next week because out of all of my days this week I have 2 volleyball games, (away) 1 test in US History, 1 project due, 1 free day, and I have a football game to go to and also the fair is in town. I cant wait to go to that! So I am going to shut up now and let you read.**

**I dont own twilight**

**Warriorgirl11**

**Chapter 21**

**BPOV**

"Felix, when are we going to land?" I asked Felix, 10 hours later. We had been on a plane for the last 8 hours.

"In another 2 hours," Felix answered me as I looked out the plane window. I was missing Edward already like crazy. I have also learned that it takes at least 10 hours on a plane to get to Asia.

"Uh," I groaned, slouching down on the couch in the plane.

"Don't worry, Bella. The sooner we get there the sooner we get back to the castle, which means you get to see Edward and I get to see Heidi," Felix said as I saw a small smile as he said Heidi. Something is up with them.

"Yea you are right," I said quietly. "What's up with you and Heidi?"

"Well, after I heard you and Edward were engaged, I needed some time alone and that was when Heidi found me. We decided to go to dinner even when we don't really eat. Then we just hooked up. I think she is my soulmate, Bella," Felix said sitting down beside me.

"At least 2 people have found their soulmate," Jane grumbled walking into the room.

"Don't be angry, Jane. You will find that special person one day," I said rubbing her arm.

"Ya right. I was sooo too young when I was changed, I mean, really age 14," Jane complain. She really was 14 when she was changed.

"Everyone finds love Jane," I said. "It just takes time."

"Fine," She grumbled again and went and sat in a recliner with her Ipod while Alec and Demetri came in.

"We will be in Asia in an hour and a half, Bella," Alec said and I nodded.

"Thank you Alec," I thanked him and continued to look out the window continuously missing Edward. "Demetri, How long will it take for you to find the scent of the newborn army?"

"Probably around 20 minutes, Bella," Demetri answered me quickly. They all knew when I wanted an answer, I want an answer. That was how I am.

"Thank you," I thank him quietly.

**1 hour and 30 minutes later…..**

"Bella, come on," Jane said to me as I stood from the couch when we had landed.

"I am coming. I have to call Dad and Edward so why don't you guys go get our things and the rental car," I said as I jumped down from the plane, don't worry we have a very private airport with vampire workers.

"Ok, see you in a few," Jane said and went off with Alec and Demetri but Felix stayed.

I ignored him and continued on to my business. I pulled out my cell and dialed my Dad's number.

"Hello?" I heard my dad's voice.

"Hey Dad," I greeted him happily.

"Ah, Bella tell me your progress. I have you on speaker phone with your uncles," Dad said happily.

"Well all I have for you is that we just landed," I said and I heard talking in the background.

"Great job, Bella," dad said to me.

"Hey Dad, Can I talk to Edward?" I asked and I heard a big wind and talking in the back ground again.

"Ok here he is, Good luck," Dad said and the phone was cut off of speakerphone.

"Love?" I heard my soulmates voice.

"Edward," I said happily.

"Love, I miss you so much," Edward said to me as Felix paced.

"I miss you too," I said. "I cant talk long. I have to find the newborns."

"I know, I just am greatful to be talking to you now," Edward said quietly.

"So what all am I missing there?" I asked quietly.

"Uh Charlotte and Peter had some things to do. So they left right after you left. Sorry you didn't get to say goodbye to them, Love," Edward said.

"Its ok," I said dissppointed. I am sure that they had to leave for a good reason. "What else?"

"Well Alice will not stop jumping up and down. She is excited," Edward said and chuckled as I laughed also.

"Bella, We have to go," Felix said to me.

"hey Edward, tell everyone I say hey. I have to go. I love you," I said to Edward quietly.

"Ok, Love. I love you too. Be safe," He said and I heard the line go dead. I put away my cell phone and walked to Felix.

"Ready?" Felix asked and I nodded and we walked into the airport.

Then Jane came skipping up too us.

"What time is it Jane?" I asked and sort of ordered.

"It is 9am," She answered me. "The car is out front."

"Thank you, Jane," I said as we walked out front. "Are our things in the car and ready to go?"

"Yes," Jane said as we got outside and the sun beamed down on us and we all started to shine.

"Lets go," I said and got into the front seat with Felix in the front seat and Jane, Alec, and Demetri. "Here's the plan. We will go find a hotel, check in, I need to take a nap, then we will go hunting, find the newborns, find the creator(s), and then fly back to Italy. Got it?" Then they all nodded. "Thank you."

**1 hour later….**

"Can get 2 rooms please?" I asked the human receptionist as she eyed me, looking at my crown on my head. She probably thinks I am very weird.

_What is with this lady? Its not like she is that important. Or is she? Nah she probably being stupid and wearing a tiara and dressing up like a princess for nothing. Stupid lady._ Thought the lady. Her thoughts made me hold back a thought.

"Sure. How many people, Mrs.?" She asked for my name.

"Volturi, 5," I answered her. "Please give me the most grandest rooms ever."

"Yes, Mrs. Volturi. May I see your I.D and Visa card, please?" She asked and I handed her my fake I.D card and Visa card. The I.D card looked like everything else but I just had to get it made by a special person, so every other year I get it renewed, saying I was 18. As for the Visa card, the Volturi was very rich.

"Here are your room keys. Room 502 and 503. Thank you, have a good day," The lady said.

"Thank you. Felix, Demetri, Alec, go get the things out of the car," I ordered, throwing them the car keys and room key.

_Who does this girl think she is? She is only what? 17? 18? She must have rich parents or something….._ Thought the lady at the deck and I ignored her.

I walked to the elevator with Jane. "That lady was asking for a punch, Jane." I complained as the doors closed.

"I could tell by your expressions, Bella," Jane answered me while pressing the level 5 button.

"Really, you should have heard her thoughts," I explained as we passed the 3rd floor.

"What did she say?" Jane asked as we walked out of the elevator and found our room easily.

"She said,_ What is with this lady? Its not like she is that important. Or is she? Nah she probably being stupid and wearing a tiara and dressing up like a princess for nothing. Stupid lady. _I am important. I am not being stupid. I am a princess and I am not stupid. I know I used to be a human but those types of humans are just plain. Stupid," I said and stuck the key in the room 501 which was across 502.

I opened the door and we walked into a room that had a bedroom with 2 double beds at the front that had a window where you could see the hallway. Then when you continued there was a very small kitchen with a bathroom across the hall from it. Then there was a living room with a 4 person table and a couch along with a plasma screen TV.

"You want me to go down and burn her?" Jane hissed as I sat down in the couch with Jane.

"Jane, we are here on a mission, not here to burn humans," I told Jane, waiting for the boys. "Besides, I could have done that."

Jane started laughing as there was a knock on the door and I stood to answer it. I transported to the door and opened it, seeing the boys.

"Bella, Jane, we have your bags," Felix said as him and Demetri brought in our bags.

"Thank you guys. I think I am going to take a nap and shower, since I have had a long day sort of with the time difference it is so different. So here is the key to the other room, do something. But do NOT get us thrown out," I hissed looking at Felix. "Felix, behave."

Felix nodded and they all turned to leave as I walked back to the bathroom. I quickly stripped and took a shower releasing all my stress. I missed Edward so much, it stresses me out. I really hope I can go with Edward back to Forks.

I put on some shorts and a tank top and climbed into the warm bed and fell asleep quickly….

**This chapter is dedicated to my best friend who died on October 11th 2009, due to a car crash. You will always be remembered. 3**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys. So i managed to make it through the week again. It was looong as always and I am absolutly enjoying the weekend. But this week I dont have much too do. All I have is the Last volleyball game and let me tell you something. I absolutely HATE volleyball. So thats it. Hope you enjoy this chapter and leave me bunches of Reviews. Please!**

**Diclaimer: I dont own any characters of Twilight. Sorry :(**

**PS Here is the newborn Army battle.**

**Chapter 22**

**BPOV**

I woke up to the smell of pizza and opened my eyes. I sat up quickly and walked to the Living room where I saw Felix, Jane, Alec, and Demetri chilling out and watching TV.

"Hey Bells, your up!" Felix boomed as I rubbed my eyes, sleepily and slumped down on the couch.

"Hey, Felix. What time is it?" I asked and looked out side and guessed it was probably after noon, according to the Sun.

"About 1:15pm. We brought you some pizza so you will be strong in human and vampireness," Felix commented and I stood up and dug into the pizza.

"So what now?" Jane asked as I was on my 4th piece and getting full.

"Well I am going to go change and then we will go hunting and find the newborns. Then after we defeat the newborns we will come back and rest," I said and put the left over pizza in the fridge.

"Ok," Everyone agreed and I quickly changed into a pair of dark skinny jeans and a dark red shirt along with flats. I then straightened my hair flat and placed my tiara on my head and walked out to the bathroom where Felix, Jane, Alec, and Demetri stood.

"Lets go," I smiled and Edward came onto my mind. Oh how I miss him so much. I love you, Edward.

Everyone followed me to the elevator and downstairs where the same annoying lady was still working and gapping at me.

We all walked out and walked into the trees, farther and farther, then we looked around and let our instincts kick in and we all took off hunting.

I let my instincts take over and I listened carefully and heard a pack of mountain lions a half a mile away. I ran and jumped on one and sucked it dry but I still felt an aching burn in my throat so I ran after another.

After 2 more mountain lions we all met up again and we all had golden eyes.

"Demetri, Did you ever cross a scent?" I asked in another orderly voice.

"No, I think we should search West of the town and look because that's where most of the killings occurred. We could catch the scent and follow it, sneak up on the newborns and kill them all," Demetri said as we walked back to the main road and wiped the blood from the edges of our mouth.

"Here Bella," Felix said walking up beside me and handing me my black robe. I slipped mine over and the rest of the guard put their red ones on.

"Lets go," I ordered and we all ran to the west side of the town.

"Start sniffing Demetri," I said as we neared it and Demetri slowed and walked around while I leaned up against the tree. The sooner we get this done the sooner I can go home.

"Whats wrong, Bella?" Jane asked as I leaned up against a tree.

" I am just ready to go home to Edward, I miss him so much," I said as Felix came over to us and he walked around the tree, as if to guard.

"Bella, I know we are suppose to be home in 4 days, but I think we can shorten it and be home in a few days. We should find it easily, don't worry," Jane comforted me as I laid against the tree, more.

"Hey I found it!" We heard Demetri scream and we all looked up. We all ran to find the sound of his voice and found him a half mile away with Alec.

"Found it?" I asked as I sniffed the air and but all I smelt was the foresty smell.

"Yes but the scent is at least 1 hour old. It will take at least another hour to follow the scent because it may be weak in places," Demetri confirmed me. "Follow me."

After Demetri found the scent, we all took off following Demetri. The wind felt wonderful and cool against my skin as we ran and I loved the feeling of the wind in my hair.

Then after 20 minutes of running we slowed. The one thing about newborns is they don't know that they can run super fast.

We all looked at Demetri as we stopped. "We all need to be quiet, they are just 1 mile away. Bella whats the plan?" Demetri asked.

"Well, Felix, me and you will go to the right. Alec, you and Jane will go to the left. Demetri you will continue to follow the newborns. When I send you all a message when we are going to attack. Alec what time is it?" I asked in a hushed tone as I looked around.

"3:34pm," Alec said looking at his watch.

"Ok. Move out," I said and I looked at Felix. "Lets go."

Felix nodded and we took off. I started smelling the scent of the newborns as we ran. Felix and I stayed at a good distance away from the newborns where we could see them but they couldn't see us.

I could see as the newborns fought and hissed at each other. It was mildly violent.

_Ok everyone when I say go, attack,_ I thought to everyone and heard them mentally say yes.

I waited a few seconds, studying the newborns. _GO! _I shouted mentally and darted out into the open field with Felix hot on my heels.

All of the newborns then turned in my direction and growls and hisses went in every direction. I then heard a blood curling scream and a newborn fell down to the ground, clutching its head. Then Jane ran up to him and popped its head off and started a huge fire.

I heard thoughts of confusion from all around the field as I ran up to a female vampire and I went to grab her neck but she dodged and instead I grabbed her shoulder. I took advantage of this time and flipped her over and dispatched her arm from her body. I continued to rip her body apart as everyone was finishing off the other vampires. I was making this one suffer because I could tell that this girl right here was the 2nd in command, but not the leader.

After that girl, I continued to rip apart various vampires, easily. I did everyone a favor and cut off the senses of the all the vampires and they all dropped to the ground.

We dislocated all the bodies and threw them into the fire which was smoking purple smoke. I looked around and saw that the Sun was setting as we stood.

"Well that was easy," Jane smirked as we all let our hoods fall down from our head.

"That was tiring," I complained. "Lets go. I want to rest. Tomorrow we will find the creators."

Everyone nodded and I weakly ran back to the hotel. I pulled off my cloak before we walked in, as did the guard and we all silently walked up to our rooms.

I changed quickly into shorts and Jane let me fall asleep, peacefully


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey Guys! I have news! So volleyball season has _Ended_ we won our last game 3-1. O ya! I was soooo happy. But in a few weeks basketball season will be starting but I will have more time to write. I would also like to say that I am not sure if I will be able to update next Saturday because I have a fundraising event at school and then a concert where I prob wont be getting home until 1am and I will be knocked slam out. There r only 3 reasons i am updating now...  
1# I took a two hour power nap earlier.  
2# It was time to update.  
3# I almost forgot to update... sorry.  
So I will try to update sometime next week end but keep the reviews going I enjoy them and new readers. Get anyone you know to read my stories, _please!_ Well this is the time where I need to shut up. I have updated my profile but in a few chapters I will be posting new links for  
_200 years. _Thank you everyone for supporting me, God has truely blessed me. God bless you all. :)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight or any (or) the charactors. **

**Here is an exciting chapter, Edward fans, dont worry Edward should be back in the next chapter. :) YAY mmm Edward.**

**Chapter 23**

**BPOV**

I woke up tiredly and looked beside the bed and saw that it was 8am. I groaned and pulled myself out of the bed. I walked sleepily to the bath room and looked at my golden eyes in the mirror. Thank goodness, I don't have black eyes from yesterday.

I walked out of the bathroom and got a glass of water and sat on the couch with Jane.

"Bored?" I asked Jane and she nodded and continued to watch Untamed and Uncut.

"Where are the boys?" I asked laying back.

"They went hunting and they said to call them back when you wake up. So I am going to call them and you go get dressed," Jane said and I nodded and sat my water down on the table and went to the bathroom, again.

I stripped down and got into the seeping hot water which didn't burn my skin but felt really good on my skin.

I washed my hair with my strawberry body wash and stood against the wall as I missed Edward.

Once the warm water had turned cold, I stepped out and dried my hair with my blowdrier and dressed in a pair of jeans and a red tank top. The good thing was about going on trips like this was that my Dad wasn't around so I didn't have to wear the long dresses. But I did when ever I had important activities going on in the castle and when ever I left and returned back from a trip. I curled my hair quickly, making loose curls and set my tiara on my head. It is really amazing how much I have changed since I have been a vampire. The Volturi have really spoiled me. I then slipped my Volturi ring and necklace on and then I admired my engagement ring which gleamed in the light.

I then walked out of the bathroom and got my shoes out of the closet and put on the red flats. I continued to walk back to the living room where everybody was waiting.

"Lets go. I am ready to get home," I said as we all walked to the elevator.

"Bella, aren't you suppose to call Aro," Alec asked me as we got into the elevator.

"You know. I really need to. I will call him when we get into the lobby," I realized. I really need to call my Dad.

Alec nodded as we heard the bell but we weren't on the lobby. The doors opened and a grumpy asian man walked in. He stood beside me with a nasty odor and all I did was hold my breathe.

Finally we made it to the Lobby and all of us politely walked out and I pulled out my Iphone and dialed.

"Hello," My Dad's voice sounded on the other line of the phone.

"Hey Dad," I greeted as we got outside and Felix handed me my black cloak.

"Bella. Tell me your progress," Dad exclaimed happily and I could hear muttering in the background.

" Well we defeated the newborn army yesterday. Which was quite easy may I add," I laughed and slipped on the cloak.

"Good good. When do you think you will be coming home. You have already been gone 4 days, great job you are ahead of schedule," My dad congratulated.

"Thanks. I am ready to get home," I stressed and I could see Demetri going along the tree line, sniffing for the scent.

"I know. Its kinda lonely in the castle with out you. Edwards spends all of his time in the music room. I don't know what he is doing," Dad said as I sat down on a bench out side walk.

"Oh well, um, can I speak to Edward, Dad? I will call you once we are checking out of the hotel," I said and I heard shuffling again.

"Sure, here he is," Dad said and I heard him hand over the phone to Edward.

"Hello, Love. I am glad you are ok," Edward said happily. It was so relieving to hear his voice.

"Well fighting newborns are easy especially this group. I only have a few scars. Nothing to worry about," I said happily and looked back to see Demetri sniffing, deeper into the woods.

" Scars will fade but memories will stay," Edward expressed and chuckled and I smiled.

"Very funny. I love you but I gotta run," I said sad to hang up on the love of my life.

"I love you too, love, goodbye," Edward said, also sad. I hung up and slipped my cloak on and walked towards the woods.

"Found it yet?" I asked loudly as Demetri walked back our way.

"Yes. The creator is at least 30 miles away. The scent is stale," Demetri informed me as I sniffed the stale scent all of the sudden. I nodded as a go and we all took off running.

After running for 30 minutes the scent got stronger and stronger. Then we heard quiet whispering. I told everyone to split up, silently in my mind and Felix went with me.

We looked through the trees and right there standing not only 8 yards away was Tia and Benjamin. I almost gasped but I started to get angry. I signaled everyone to put their hoods up.

_Ok everyone lets meet up on the north side of this field and we will all come on in together. Remember hoods up. Just follow my lead. Jane you might need to use your power. _I thought and I mentally heard Jane cheer. She just loves burning people.

Felix led the way as we ran, silently towards the north side. I knew there was something strange about her. I could tell that there was something strange about Tia.

Then we all met up at the north side. Felix to my right, Alec on my left, Jane beside Felix, and Demetri beside Alec. Then here is the time where the Volturi make a dramatic entrance. **(A/N: Just picture this entrance like the one in Eclipse. OOO spooky) **

Then we started walking towards Benjamin and Tia and they noticed us.

"Hello Princess Isabella. How are you?" Benjamin asked me and my expression turned hard as for everybody else's.

"Ok," I said hardly. I just wanted to get this over.

"Hows Edward?" Benjamin asked as Tia messed with her fake manicured nails. I might as well tell them because they will be dead soon.

"Oh. Edward, he is good. He is at home at the Castle planning the engagement party with Alice. We are getting married soon," I said with absolutely no emotion.

"O well that's good. What brings you to Asia?" Benjamin asked and I could sense he was getting nervous.

"Father sent me down here to destroy the newborn army. Then find the creators which by the looks of you two. I can tell you are the creators," I said.

"No, Princess Isabella, we didn't do it. Why would create an army?" Benjamin said nervously.

"To over throw the Volturi. Jane," I said and then screams of agony filled the air.

I signaled her to stop. "Did you?"

"No" Benjamin said and we continued the screams of agony and finally I just heard Benjamin scream they did it.

"That's all I wanted to hear from you," I said and I looked at Alec. He was going to use his powers soon.

"Are you going to kill us?" Tia hissed impatiently.

"No, Father wanted me to contain you and bring you back to the Castle. Alec," I said and their bodies fell to the ground and I smiled.

"Excellent. We should be home soon. Alec, Demetri, take them to the airport and put them in the metal boxes. Jane, me, and Felix will go check out and meet you there soon," I said letting the emotion set back in as I pulled down my hood as did everyone else. "Lets go."

Everyone took off in their separate directions and Jane, Felix and I ran towards the hotel and in less than 30 minutes we were back at the hotel. I handed Felix my cloak and brushed through my hair once again.

We took the elevator up to the hotel rooms and I told Alec to go get his bags and the boys while I changed and packed.

I once again took another shower and changed into a formal dress because I was going home. I curled my hair, perfectly and placed my tiara into my hair. I grabbed my light or heavy to a human suit case and Jane and I walked down stairs where we checked out and drove off to the airport.

**This chapter is dedicated for my best friends birthday. Happy Birthday!**


	24. Chapter 24

**hey Guys. Sorry I wasnt able to update last week. I was at a fund raiser for my school which was very successful, then I went to a concert which was awesome. best concert EVER! I was probably a few yards from famous Christian singers which was awesome. But I was also upset about the amount of reviews I received 2 weeks ago. It was very poor, I probably had 12 reviews over all 3 stories which is averaging 4 per story. I had thought about updating last Sunday but I thought yall could go another week. I have to admit last week had been long 4 test in a week, WOW! lets see, Science, US History, Math, and Computer test. You know usually everyone's History teacher is boring but mine is like very EXCITING! You cant fall asleep in his class, but he is really strict, and he cusses but I ignore that. He can be fun when he wants too. Like right now he is letting us to US maps when we got the Louisanna Purchase, Florida Purchase, and the mexico dispute thingy.  
Also I have this Thursday off for Veterans Day and then I have a half day on Friday which i have no Idea why we are going back for only a few hours. But then 2 weeks from Tuesday I will have that Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday off for Thanks giving. But then once we get back a week after Basketball season starts. So you will probably get a few updates hopefully during thanksgiving or I will be working on them. I am thinking about starting some new stories but I am no where close to finishing or I dont plan on finishing 200 years or Why me? in a while but however Kidnapped at the bank is finally coming to an end after 3 more chapters. But I hate to keep yall from reading. _  
PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED "EM. _If I get at least 7 reviews per chapter I will be updating on Thursday, deal. No repeating reviews by the same person. Now please continue and read.**

**Enjoy. I dont own Anything**

**Warriorgirl11**

**Chapter 24**

**BPOV**

I am so ready to get home, Felix said that we were going to be landing in just 5 minutes. I was just so excited, see this is what happens when u separate mates from each other. Poor Edward he is probably driving himself insane.

"Anxious aren't you Bella," Jane teased playing with her ITouch.

"Hush Jane. You know I miss Edward a bunch," I exchanged words with her and continued to listen to the song, Mine by Taylor Swift.

Finally we touched the ground and got into our cars. Felix took me and Jane in one and Alec and Demetri took another with the metal boxes. I was just getting anxious and then Felix pulled into the gaurage at the castle and I jumped out of the car at lightning speed and ran to the music room.

I found Edward placing the cover over the keys. I ran and hugged him as tight as I could.

"Hello, Love," Edward said hugging me into his chest as I breathed in his scent.

"I missed you Edward," I said pulling away and he kissed me on the top of my head.

"I missed you also. Its great to have you home," Edward commented and I smiled and we released each other and continued to hold hands.

"I am happy I am with you now," I said and kissed his cheek again and he kissed my forehead.

"So, tell me. Who created the newborns?" Edward asked cautiously but had a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Um. I think you will have to figure it out when its time for the trial. We need to go see my dad and uncles. I ran straight to the man of my dreams when I got out of the car," I said smiling and we walked out of the music room.

"Ok, Love. I understand, its Volturi business. Lets go see Aro since the man of your dreams was distracting you," Edward replied, chuckling.

"I wish I could tell you Edward. But I am just not allowed to. You know, I don't want to get grounded again. You know how my dad is," I said a little upset, feeling like I had hurt his feelings and looking into his golden eyes that seemed brighter.

"Oh, love. I didn't mean it that way. Shh don't cry please," Edward panicked.

"Edward, its alright," I said and smiled so I could show him I was happy.

"Ok, then Love," Edward chuckled as he kissed my forehead.

We held hands on the way to the throne room and I fixed my dress once again and Edward fixed my tiara.

"You look beautiful, my princess," Edward commented. "my princess."

"I am your only princess, Mr. Cullen," I replied.

"Yep," He said and we walked into the throne room where my dad, Cauis, Marcus, Jane, Demetri, Alec, and Felix were standing.

"Bella, welcome home," Dad welcomed me and pulled me away from Edward and hugged him with Edward standing behind me.

"Dad," I said as he let me go after he had hugged me. I stood with Edward, holding his hand as my dad walked back to his thrown.

"So your trip was successful? You killed all the newborns?" My dad asked me in his 'king' voice which was quite funny.

"Yes, It was easy as always. I could have killed them faster but I took my time. Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix where are the creators?" I asked in a straight voice, following my Dad.

"In the basement. We gave them back their senses and released them from the venom boxes," Felix answered.

"Bella, Who are the creators?" Dad asked and I looked at Edward who was anxious.

"Benjamin and Tia," I answered. "When is their trial?"

"Tomorrow morning. Thank you Bella. It is nice to have you home now," Dad said and I let go of Edward who was suprized and hugged my dad.

"I knew they were no good, Dad. Tia had a problem with me when Edward told her that I was human when I fell in love with him," I said to him as he embraced me in a hug.

"Its alright, darlin'. Go rest and catch up with everyone. They are anxious to see you, especially Alice," He said. "See you in the morning."

"Night." Of course Alice would be anxious to see us. I walked back to Edward and his arm snaked its way around my waist. He was still shocked.

"It was Benjamin and Tia," He said as we got out side the throne room. I nodded slowly. "I never thought it would be Benjamin. He had been my old friend since the 1950s when we met him in New York. Then he met Tia in the 1960s and we didn't see him as much. I guess she wasn't the best influence on him."

"If you want to you can go to the trial tomorrow. Dad would let you go in because you are my mate and if I get out of hand like I did when we first met for the first 200 years and when Laurent and Victoria came, you always help me calm down," I said to Edward, hugging him. I could tell he was upset. "Its alright, honey."

"Im okay, Bella, Love. We will see," Edward answered me, kissing my forehead. "Uh oh."

Then I didn't have a chance to say what before I was attacked by a tiny pixie.

"Bella!" Alice said hugging me. "I've missed you so much! We have to start planning the engagement party and the wedding."

"I've missed you too Alice. We aren't going to start planning today. Missions wear me out and I am tired. How about tomorrow? After the Trail," I said leaning on Edward because I was getting tired.

"Yes, Alice. Bella is tired so why don't you go and hang out with Jasper. Bella and I are going to bed. We have another long day tomorrow," Edward said, snaking his arm around my waist.

"Fine but as soon as the Trial is over, Bella, Esme, Rose, Charlotte, and I are going out to lunch. Goodnight Bella," Alice smiled and skipped off.

"Wait what about Jane and Heidi?" I said to her as she was skipping off.

"I saw that Aro will have something for them to do. I think they are going on another mission or something, bye," Alice said over her shoulder and walked off. Hm. I wonder what my dad has to do.

"lets go, Bella, love," Edward said and we walked to the bedroom.

"Did you ever get Carlisle to talk to Dad?" I asked Edward as we got to my or now our bedroom.

"No. I think you and I should go talk to him tomorrow before the pixie drags you out to lunch. You really do have a long day ahead of you. Lets get to bed," Edward said and I nodded and grabbed my pjs and slipped into the tank top and sweat pants.

I then crawled into bed with Edward and snuggled into his chest where I fell asleep, peacefully.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey Guys. Sorry for the late update and the no update last weekend. I was like soooo busy last weekend and I was disappointed in the amount of reviews I got. I plead yall to please review. just something! I was going to update last night but my computer froze up and the internet connection went away but then around 12 I finally got it but I didnt want to risk losing it again so i kept what I was doing simple. Also I am thinking about starting a new story as soon as Kidnapped at the Bank ends. It will be called_ Love and Mafia. _I think I will call it that. Something like that. I will give yall a Sumary soon as I write the first few chapters. Also I am thinking about updating this week maybe Friday ya Friday or Tuesday. So everyone please review more.**

**Disclaimer: Dont own Twilight**

**Warriorgirl11**

**Chapter 25**

**BPOV**

I woke up again next to my most favorite man in the world with me in his arms. He had his arms around me while I was in his chest and he was humming a beautiful melody.

"Good morning my love," Edward said pulling me around to face him.

"Good morning, Edward," I said giving him a kiss on the cheek and buried my head in the crook of his neck.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked quietly and we snuggled up under the blanket.

"I did. But I am still tired. I wish we could just lay here all day and relax. I don't want to go to the Trial," I whined to him but he chuckled.

"I wish we could too but you gotta do your Volturi business," Edward said and then there was a knock on the door and I sat up with Edward to follow me.

"Come in," I called quietly and Alice bounced in. I then crawled into Edward's lap and pulled his arms around me.

"Good morning, Bella, Edward," She skipped to the bed.

"Alice," Edward and I groaned because our time together was probably gone.

"Come on Guys. Be happy. We get to plan the engagement party after the Trial," Alice pipped. I opened up my mind to Edward. _Edward we need to tell her about our meeting with Dad._

"Ya, Alice. Erm, Bella and I need to speak with Aro after the Trial. Then you can have her for a few hours," Edward said out to Alice and she looked confused.

"Why do you need to speak to Aro? Is something wrong?" Alice asked with a confused expression.

"No nothing is wrong Alice. We just have to ask him if its alright for Bella to come back to Forks with us. Remember? She has to ask for permission since he is her father now?" Edward said to Alice and her mouth formed in an O. it was so funny when she was confused.

"Yay. That means I get to dress you up everyday!" She jumped up and down.

"Only if he says yes Alice," I said but she continued doing her happy dance. "Any what did you need when you came in here?"

"Oh ya. Aro wanted me to tell you to be in the throne room at 10. K?" Alice said.

"Ok. I'll see you in a little while," I said looking at the clock which said 9:15am.

"Wait. Can I dress you up?" She asked getting excited again. Great. Just Great.

"I don't know Alice….." I said unsure but I decided to let her have her fun. "I guess."

"YAY. Go take a shower, now. Edward you go get dressed," Alice ordered and I got out of Edward's lap. _Sorry_ I said mentally to Edward.

_Its alright, Love. I will be back in a little while. _Edward said back to me. I loved this mental connection thing.

I got up and walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I quickly washed my body with my Strawberry body wash that I had when I was human. They never sold it anymore but Dad knows another vampire that can make this body wash just for use because he has a great sense of smell and could remake the mixture of the bodywash.

I let the hot water seep into my skin and took it all in. Then after a few minutes of Alice banging on the bathroom door telling me to come out, I shut off the water and slipped on my white robe and walked out of the bathroom.

"Finally! Your out!" She exclaimed and pulled me into a chair and started blow drying my hair.

Then after 15 minutes of Alice blow drying, straightening, then putting my hair up where half of it was down and half up, then she was curling the part that was up. Then she had applied a smoky gray tint to my eyes and finally I was dressed in a red satin dress that touched the floor.

"Alice, you did great!" I exclaimed hugging her.

"Wait," She said and placed my tiara on my head, then put on my Volturi necklace and ring, and then gave me red satin flats. "Now I did great!"

"Yep," I said popping the 'p' and continued to look at myself or the princess in the mirror. She was beautiful. I couldn't believe that was me. Then there was 2 knocks on the door.

"Good luck, Bella. See you afterwards," Alice said before disappearing out the door and Felix and Edward walked in. Edward came to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead.

"You look beautiful, my love," He exclaimed as Felix simply walked over to me in his red cape.

"Thank you, Edward. You look great yourself," I commented hugging him back. Looking at his peach colored button up which reminded me of the first day we went to the meadow. This brought memories that made me sad.

"Whats wrong, Love?" Edward asked noticing the difference in my behavior.

"I… um…. Its just your wearing the same shirt that you wore the first time you took me to the meadow. The memories just made me sad. Remember when just running would make me dizzy?" I laughed getting over the memories and sadness. Edward chuckled with me.

"Yes, It was quite funny," Edward replied.

"Bella, we need to get to the throne room," Felix broke into our old conversation and handed me my black cape.

"Ok, hold on a sec,'' I replied back and slipped my cape carefully over my head trying not to mess up Alice's wonderful job. She over did this time, it was just a simple trial. I hope she doesn't dress me like this for school.

"Lets go, Love," Edward said and he held his arm for me to take out. I took it and kissed his cheek and we exited the room with Felix following. I felt guilty for just leaving Felix out lately. I should do something with him or maybe he should come with us back to Forks. I don't think my Dad would let him do that.

We walked to the throne room where my dad, uncles, the rest of the Cullens, and Alec were at. Everyone was dressed properly, my dad and uncles were wearing their black cloaks also and I sat in my throne beside my Dad and Edward kissed my hand and stood behind me along with Alec behind myself and my Dad.

"You all may take your seats," Dad announced and the entire guard except for Demetri, Jane, and Felix who had left the room, sat down along with the Cullens who sat on the opposite side of the room as the Guard.

I watched as my Dad raised out of his throne and held his hands up. "Today we gather for the trial for the vampires who created the Newborn Army down in Asia which my daughter, Bella along with Felix, Demetri, Alec, and Jane defeated not only a day ago. Now Felix, Demetri, Jane bring them in." He boomed and sat down as the throne room doors were thrown open and Benjamin and Tia were thrown to the middle of the floor and they were bounded by venom chains. I heard Edward quietly murmur to himself about how stupid he had been but I gave him a comforting tap and he was quiet.

"Aro," Jane called letting us know her presence as she held Tia by her upper arms while Tia, herself struggle.

"Thank you Jane, Felix, Demetri. Now this isn't a pleasant meeting, is it Benjamin, Tia?" Dad said quietly, trying to contain his voice.

"It wasn't us, Aro," Benjamin hissed, struggling against Felix and Demetri who forced him and Tia onto their knees in front of us.

"Oh, so my daughter was wrong, Isabella come here," I stood like my Dad asked and followed him down in front of Benjamin and Tia.

"Yes Father," I asked like an innocent child but glaring at Tia and Benjamin.

"Were Benjamin and Tia's scent on the newborns and are the newborns scent on them?" Dad asked me in an ordering voice while every body's eyes were directly on me. I still hated when all the attention was on me so I quickly took a whiff of air that was surrounding them and I smelled the newborns on them and nodded.

"As I said they are the creators, Father," I said looking at Edward who was looking into my eyes.

"Thank you Isabella, you may take your seat again," Dad said. "Excuse me, my brothers, and daughter for a few moments."

"I think the punishment should be ripped apart and contained in metal containers for the rest of eternity, brother," Uncle Marcus said and I nodded. Uncle Cauis and Dad also agreed and we decided that was the punishment.

We walked back into the room and every one was silent as we sat back down.

"The punishment of Benjamin and Tia are to live eternity ripped apart and put into metal containers. Brothers, you may to the punishment," I watched as Benjamin and Tia were ripped apart and put into metal containers and Dad said "Trail Adjourned."

I stood and Edward kissed me, trials always had made me tired I was going to bed stressed by the end of the day. "We need to talk to Aro." Edward said after pulling away from our passionate kiss.

"Ok, I love you," I said as he hugged me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I love you too Bella," Edward said and we approached my Dad after everyone left.

"Dad, Can Edward and I talk to you? Alone?"


	26. Chapter 26

**I hope you all enjoy this, tonight. All I ask for tonight is that you all review. I hope you all had a Happy Thanksgiving and now get those Christmas Trees out. Well I just have to say nothing to night because I am just the happiest girl alive now. SO reeeaaad this FABULOUS chapter!**

**Disclaimer: DONT own Twilight.**

**Warriorgirl11**

**This is a loooooooong chapter, enjoy!**

**Chapter 26**

**BPOV**

"_Dad, Can Edward and I talk to you? Alone?"_ I asked and he nodded at me for a moment.

"Sure. Lets go to my office," Dad said and we followed him. Along to the way Edward gave me a concerned look but I just smiled and patted his muscled chest.

We got in his office and Edward and I sat on the couch across from my Dad.

"Now what do you need to talk to me about?" He asked glancing at my ring on my finger.

"Well, Um," I stuttered but Edward interrupted me.

"Can Bella come back to Forks with me, Aro? I promise I will take the best of care for her," Edward said quickly and received a nod from Dad.

"I knew this day would come soon," Dad said. "I guess. Since you're her fiancée and her love I have no choice because I know yall were both miserable when Bella was gone. When do yall leave?"

"Carlisle says we are leaving on Friday (Tuesday). Because we are being enrolled in high school…. Again. So he needed to know if he needed to enroll her." Edward said quietly. "Thank you for letting her come, Aro."

"Your welcome. I am just gonna miss seeing her around the castle, playing the piano, and everything. When are you coming back?" Dad asked looking at his watch.

"I don't know. Probably a few days before the engagement party. I don't know what the date will be on that. I want to have it on Christmas Eve. Wouldn't that be beautiful, Edward?" I commented smiling at the Engagement party with it snowing outside.

"Yes Love," Edward said.

"Well I guess I should let you go have your girls afternoon," Dad said. "Im gonna miss my little girl."

"I'll miss you too, Daddy." I said and hugged him and Edward and I walked out and I quickly walked to my room and let my long curly hair fall loose and put on some jeans and a sweater since it was now October 14th and it was getting much colder in Italy.

"Finally, you're here. What did he say? What did he say!" Alice said once Edward and I walked into the living room where Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie, Felix, Jane, and Demetri were sitting. Carlisle looked up from his newspaper.

"Yes Bella. What did he say because I need to call the school to enroll yall. Your suppose to start Monday," Carlisle added and I nodded.

"He said I could go," I smiled and I was attacked by Alice who was squealing with joy.

"Yay. That means that once we go shoppi-" I stopped her there.

"Shopping? I thought we were just planning for the engagement party!" I said surprised and I held Edward's hand again.

"Please…. You need a new wardrobe," Alice begged and I looked at Edward.

"Fine," I huffed and sat on the couch with Felix.

"Well don't just sit there girls. We need to go its already 1pm," Alice said and I groaned.

"You might as well go, Love. Don't worry, I will be here when you get back. I love you," Edward said hugging me and kissing my forehead as Esme and Rosalie stood up.

"I love you too, Edward," I said pulling away and Alice basicly dragged me to the gaurage. Then she went to drive my precious Volvo and I gasped.

"No Alice you aren't driving my baby," I said pulling her away. She huffed and got into the back seat with Rosalie while I cranked up the car and Esme slid in.

"Lets go to La Bella," Esme suggested. Its weird vampires cant eat but they suggest things.

I pulled out and drove off the restaurant.

"So Bella, we need a date for the Engagement Party. What do you think?" Alice asked as she pulled a note pad out of her purse.

"I was talking to Edward about that and we decided December 24th," I said smiling as I wove through the traffic fastly.

"Oh on Christmas Eve, that's a great idea Bella. And we are all here for Christmas," Alice said scribbling words down.

"And it snows on Christmas here in Volterra, Alice," I added as I pulled into the parking lot.

"That would be sooo wonderful," Alice said and I grabbed my purse and got out of the car.

We walked into the elegant restaurant, "Table for 4." I asked politely. But I had a feeling that the host was starring at my butt as he was supposively looking for the menus.

"Right this way," He showed us to our table and I slid into the booth. "Your waiter will be right with you, ladies."

"Why does every guy have to look at me, insanely?" I asked quietly as Esme shifted next to me.

"Because, Bella. Your so pretty," Alice said while she sat her pen on the table.

"Yes, darling your even more gorgeous as a vampire," Esme said patting my back.

"Thanks guys," But as soon as I spoke the waiter came up to the table and looked me in the eye, I could hear the sound of his heart speed up, rapidly.

"Hello, I am Daniel and I will be your server tonight. What can I get you ladies to drink?" He asked looking at me and I looked away and placed my chin in my hands hoping he would see my engagement ring but he didn't.

"Water," Alice said and the round of 'waters' went around but I ordered myself a tea.

"Now Bella," Alice started. "Who do you want to invite?"

"Um, lets see. Peter and Charlotte, of course, Kachiri, Senna, and Zafrina (Amazon Coven), Eleazar, Carmen, and Kate, I don't want Irina or Tonya invited to anything because they might ruin it. Irinia because I killed Laurent. Amun and Kebi (Egyptian Coven), Maggie, Siobhan, and Liam (Irish Coven), Stefan and Vladimir (Rominian Coven), the Guard, Garrett, Mary, and Randall (American Nomads), and Alistair, Charles, and Makenna. (European Nomads). That's everyone. Oh and then Jacobs son, Josh. I haven't seen him in forever. I think its been a decade," I said listing everyone I knew along with Alice scribbling down all the names at vampire speed.

"I didn't know that Mutt had children," Rosalie stated.

"Rosalie," Esme scolded.

"He does. He had a daughter named Sarah but she passed away a few years ago because she wasn't a wolf," I said and I was saved by the creepy waiter dude.

"Here are yalls waters and tea," He said setting down the drinks and Alice gave the water a nasty look and I giggled.

"Sorry. Inside joke," I said and I heard Alice laughing in her mind.

"Its alright. Now what can I get you to eat?" Everyone passed and I asked for a mushroom ravioli and that was when he left.

Then we continued to plan things with the engagement party while I ate.

"Hey Ms.!" Some one called while I was paying for our meals and I turned around and saw Daniel.

"Um, Hi. Did I forget something?" I asked innocently, putting a few 20s in my purse. He then rubbed his neck. What is he? Mike Newton? Ha.

"No I was just wondering if you would like to go out some time?" He asked and I gapped and Rosalie, Alice, and Esme gasped when they were walking out so I was going to meet them at the car.

"I cant," I said quietly. I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Why not?" He asked a little broken and I turned to leave.

"Because," I answered and walked towards the door but I felt a hand on my shoulder so I used my self defense and pulled them over my shoulders and pinned him on the ground, angrily. "When I say no. I mean it. Because I am engaged and I am Isabella Volturi. Do you know who I am?"

"No-No, Ma'am. I didn't know when I saw you I'm sorry," He stuttered. Everyone knew in Volterra that the Volturi were richest people in Europe.

"You better be. Or I will get my fiancée and Father after you. Understood?" I growled and he nodded.

"Yes, Ms. Volturi," He said and I released him and walked outside. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were just frozen by the car.

"I don't like it when I am engaged and boys hit on me," I explained getting in the car.

"Well you sure did scare the living daylights out of him," Rosalie said quietly. Usually she was not quiet.

"Yes I know. Its mostly because he now knows who I am. That will keep him away," I said driving to the mall.

"Why?" Alice asked while shuffling in her seat.

"because, the Volturi are the richest in Europe and to tell you a secret. Most of the policeman here in Volterra are vampires so, Dad can have anyone arrested at anytime," I basicly whispered and they all understood. "Lets just forget this and continue our day. I don't like having yall scared of me." Every said ok and we continued.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bella you just have to wear this dress for the engagement party!" Alice squealed as she held out a burgundy red dress that was strapless and ended a few inches before my knees. I instantly fell in love with it.

"Alice, I love it. It would go perfect with the theme of cocktail dresses and tuxes wouldn't?" I said as I looked at it.

"Yep. Rose why don't you find her some shoes to go with this?" Alice asked as she handed it to me. "Go try it on."

I walked into the dressing room and used vampire speed and changed into the dress, looking into the mirror to see this beautiful dress on me. Then I felt something at my feet and I spotted silver 1 inch heels and slipped them on. **(dresses for Bella, Rosalie, Esme, and Alice on profile)**

"Show us, Bella," Esme said and I opened the door and turned so they could see it from the small leather coach that the store supplied.

"Ah Isabella Volturi its so nice to see you," I heard a voice I knew, Gabriel.

"Hey Gabriel. Long time no see," I said hugging him and he stepped back and looked at the dress I was wearing.

"And what occasion are you dressing for, Ms. Volturi?" He asked still looking at the dress. "That is one of a kind and one of my favorites I have ever designed."

"Engagement Party," I smiled. He looked surprised and batted his golden eyes, he had been my designer for the past 100 years and he was a vampire. He was the best designer in the world.

"Whos?" He asked looking at me and then glanced to Alice, Rose, and Esme.

"Mine," I smiled and I was attacked again.

"Finally, you found some one. Who is he?" Gabriel asked.

"Edward Cullen," I said quietly looking at my ring.

"That's great. But I gotta go now, ok? I'll see you later u have to let me do your wedding dress," Gabriel said before walking away.

"I love the dress, Bella but who in the heck was that?" Rosalie asked eyeing Gabriel.

"One of Dad's old friends and he is my personal designer," I said.

"Well, go take the dress off so we can buy it. Then we have to find us dresses," Alice said, pushing me back into the dressing room. I sighed quietly and turned back in my clothes.

Then we continued to shop…


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey Guys! So here is an early update. I dont have much to say today but I would want more reviews please a bunch. I dont mean to ask to much. But pretty please. I want more. So just remember that I will try my best to update next weekend. But I will probably be studing my butt off for my Mid-term exams. I hate Exams! Dont you?**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight. But a girl can wish.**

**In this chapter, you will get a bunch of excitement! You will be seeing Daniel again... I will let you read the rest! :)**

**Warriorgirl11**

**Chapter 27**

**BPOV**

"Hello Love, did you have fun?" Edward kissed me as I sat my bag down on our bed.

"Yes I did. It was tiring but it was fun," I said brushing my hair out.

"Well do you have enough energy for us to go back out and eat," Edward asked wrapping his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"I guess. Lets go," I said grabbing his hand and pulled him out to the gaurage. I decided to be nice and let him drive so I did.

"Edward tomorrow. Can I take you to get your tux for the engagement party?" I asked him as we sat down again in La Bella, looking around I didn't see Daniel. Thanks goodness. I held his hand across the table quietly.

"I guess, love. Then we get to spend time with each other. Just us. I cant wait till we have our honeymoon. Then it will be just you and me. I have the perfect spot," Edward smiled, crookedly.

"Where?" I asked as the waiter asked for my food order and I told him I wanted a garden salad and thanked him as he left.

"Im not telling you. It's a surprise," Edward said and chuckled.

"But you know I hate surprises Eddie," I called him using the nickname he hates.

"Ok #1 Don't ever _ever _call me Eddie again and #2 I am sure you will love it, I promise," He said kissing my nose and we spent the whole night just talking about different things.

XXXXXXXXXX  
_The next afternoon…._

Edward and I had spent almost the whole day just hanging out with each other. We had already got his tux and were walking in the mall after we had gotten lunch. Then something caught my eye and I backed up.

But I never knew I would back up and see a picture of Edward and I holding hands at the table, looking into each others eyes in La Bella from yesterday and then there was a side picture that was zoomed in on my finger and the head line of People Magazine was **ISABELLA VOLTURI: ENGAGED!** Along with a paragraph summing up facts about us.

"Uh Edward look," I stuttered grabbing a copy of the magazine and shoving 50 cents into the money holder.

"Whats the matter, Love?" Then his eyes caught the front page of the magazine. "Why is our picture on the front of People Magazine?"

"I have no clue. We need to go back. I mean, like, um, I don't know who had been watching us yesterday but every one knows that the Volturi are the richest people in Europe and I guess someone was watching us. I think I know who it is!" I growled as Edward read the article as we walked to the parking lot.

"Who would do this, Love?" Edward asked getting into the car.

"There was a waiter yesterday at La Bella and he started hitting on me and I told him I couldn't go out with him because I was engaged and I told him who I was. I guess he got mad at me and told the magazine people and they were watching," I said and a few tears welled up in my eyes. Edward put a arm on my shoulder.

"Don't cry, Love. We will talk to your Dad about this and it will all be better," Edward comforted me as we pulled in to the castle.

"Did you know that most of the police in Volterra are vampires undercover for my Dad, Edward?" I asked and Edward opened the car door for me.

"No I didn't. It says here in the article that the picture and info was submitted by Daniel Boone **(Don't own the person who lived in America in the early 1800s)** so there you have your proof it was him," Edward said as we walked to my Dads office.

"Yea I guess," I sniffled and we walked in my Dads office.

"Ah. Good after noon, Bella. I was about to call you," Dad said at his desk but I sensed a little anger in him.

"Ya we wanted to talk to you about this," I said handing him the magazine.

"Same thing I wanted to talk to you about also," Dad said. "Sit down and watch this." He said and turned on the TV as we sat down.

It showed a picture of Edward and I at La Bella when we walked in. Then a lady with a thick accent spoke.

_Hello Volterra, I am Elaine Meridith and this is your 6:00pm news. Today we are talking about local princess, Isabella Volturi, __**(shows picture of Bella)**__ who is the daughter of Aro Volturi, the richest man in Europe. Now yesterday, Tuesday morning, Isabella was spotted eating at La Bella with some other girls while Daniel Boone served them. Here is Daniel Boone with what happened between him and Isabella._

_Um well I walked up to her after she had paid for her food and asked her if she wanted to hang out sometime and she said she couldn't. I asked her why, not trying to be offensive but she took me down easily and pinned me on the ground and told me who she was because I didn't recognize her at first and then she told me, threatenly that she was engaged that's why. I was scared so I left her alone. Until my shift ended._

_Thank you, Mr. Boone. Now then his co-workers saw Isabella and this Mystery man come in later that night. __**(shows picture on magazine cover)**__ The co-workers quickly saw Isabella and this man talking and making eyes at each other, they then contacted Boone and he came in and took the evidence we have now. Now you can see the engagement ring on her fing-_

Then the TV shut off.

"Bella, you pinned him down on the ground and threatened him and possiably growled at him. Do you know how much that could have risked us?" Dad growled at me.

"B-But Dad I was defending myself. Yes I know now. But I make mistakes. Im sorry. I-I nevermind," I stuttered and Edward's grip on my waist tightened.

"Bella, just go to your room. I am disappointed in you with this. I thought you knew better. Go to your room. I don't wish to see you till Friday morning before you leave. That is your punishment. Now _go!" _Dad growled and I stood up. " I will deal with this, young lady."

"Yes, sir," I said quietly and Edward and I walked out. "I didn't know he would be mad, Edward. I thought he would defend me."

"I did too, love. Lets just ge

t you to bed early. We have a whole day to spend in your room, packing tomorrow," Edward said and I sighed.

"Ok," I said leaning on him as we walked.


	28. Chapter 28

**All I ask for is reviews for Christmas. Please. Sorry for the late update**

**NO UPDATE NEXT SATURDAY!**

**Merry Christmas! **

**Chapter 28**

**BPOV**

"Bella, are you ready?" Alice asked walking into mine and Edward's room.

"Ya just hold on. Edward, honey can you carry these two for me?" I asked Edward as I zipped up my last suitcase. I had 3 total and 1 carry on bag which was my purse.

"Of course, Love," Edward said kissing my cheek and grabbing the two bags as I grabbed mine and my purse.

"Ok, Im ready now," I said. Then we walked to the living room. For the past day, I wasn't allowed out of my room because Dad was mad about the whole 'almost exposing us' thing. I promise I didn't mean to do it. But I think I was a little too fast. So I was grounded and so I took advantage of the day and started packing which mostly took the whole day because my suitcases are 4 by 5 feet and there were 3 of them and they were still hard to close.

"Edward will you go put them in the car for me now," I said as I glanced at my Dad when we walked into the living room and he gave me the look that said 'we need to talk'.

"Sure, Love I will be right back. Alice why don't you walk with me?" Edward asked and kissed my forehead before leaving with Alice.

"I just wanted to tell you that I handled what happened Wednesday," Dad said after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Ya I am totally sorry, Dad. I thought about it all yesterday and I was a little too fast when I pinned him down on the ground but I was only defending myself," I said and bit my lip nervously.

"Its alright, Bella. I know you didn't mean to. Don't worry you wont be seeing him anymore. I pressed charges for assault," Dad said. "Now come give him your Dad a hug because I wont get to see you until the day before Christmas Eve. That's two whole months."

"Ya. Alice tell you the date of the engagement party?" I asked him as I hugged him.

"Yes. Now, I will see you for Christmas. Call me when yall land. Remember to work hard in school which I know you will but do good," Dad said and I hugged him and went to say my good byes to the Guard and my uncles and I was soon in the Passenger seat of Edward's rental Volvo with Edward driving and Alice and Jasper in the back.

"So Bella are you excited about going back to Forks?" Alice said as I watched as the castle got smaller and smaller when we drove away.

"I guess. This is going to be my first time out of Europe since I moved here," I sighed as Edward reached to grab my hand

"Well then you will just fall in love with it again, Bella. Oh by the way we are going on a full day hunting trip tomorrow afternoon and we wont come back till late Sunday afternoon.

"Ok I need to hunt I haven't eaten since Wednesday are my eyes black?" I asked as I looked at her.

"No they just have a small shadow in them," Alice said and we continued on our journey to the airport in Florence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, love. Wanna play a game?" Edward asked as I sat up from the comfortable first class seat on the airplane. It had been 2 hours since we had been in the air and we 9 more to go. So we probably weren't going to get back in Forks until 7pm tonight.

"Sure," I said as I held his hand and looked out the window.

"Ok its called 'Read that mind'," He said to me quietly so the humans wouldn't hear.

"How do you play?" I asked in the same tone he had said to me.

"Well you read a human's mind. Just enjoy what they are thinking, but then if their thinking about us. We make fun of it," He said to me.

"But isn't that making fun of humans?" I said quietly.

"Don't think of it like that. Its just a game for me and you to enjoy," Edward replied kissing my cheek and then my lips.

"Dude, Edward. Cant you handle it just on a plane ride!" Emmet boomed and if I had been human I would have been as red as a tomato.

"Emmet. Shush," Edward hissed to him across the isle.

"Whatever. Just don't be—. Ow Rosie what was that for?" Emmet said as Rosalie had wacked him with her magazine.

"For being an idiot," She replied unrolling her magazine and continued reading her magazine.

"So do you want to play?" Edward asked as I leaned on him and my head fit perfectly into his neck.

"Sure. But you can do the mind reading," I said. "Ok what is that man over there thinking?"

"Hm. He is thinking about how hot the air assistant is. Uh. Bad images," Edward said laughing.

I giggled a little and then pointed to a girl about 6 years old. "What about the little girl over there?"

"She is thinking about how scary and big Emmet is. He isn't really he is just a giant stuffed bear," I giggled as Edward said it to both of us. I adjusted my neck a little and leaned on him more.

"Ok, Bella. That girl over there is thinking Emmet will ask her out," Edward said and an idea dawned on me.

"I have an idea. Quick give me a pen and a piece of paper," I asked for and Edward pulled it out of the apartment on the back of the chair in front of us.

"What are you doing?" He asked as I scribbled down a number and handed it back to him, sealing it.

"Tell Emmet to hand this to that girl behind him," I said handing it to Edward and he caught on and handed it to Emmet.

"Emmet, hand this to the girl behind you and tell her to call it soon. We will tell you later why," Edward said, handing him the sheet of paper and Emmet tapped the girls knee.

"Um, Ms. Can you call this number soon? Thanks," Emmet said and laughed to himself when no one or he thought no one was looking when they were. The girl sat there stunned and I laughed and then yawned.

"Why don't you sleep, my Love. We have a long ways to go," Edward said and I curled up to his side and fell asleep.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Later that Friday, 6:55pm**

_Attention all passengers we are now descending into our destination, Port Angelous, Washington. Please buckle your seat belts and we will arrive safely. Thank you. _

The over head flight attendant called over the intercom. He still continued our make out session. We heard some one cough and I pulled away from Edward only to see a grumpy lady.

"Please take your seats, we need to descend and you two are holding us up," She snorted obnoxiously as Edward placed me back in my window seat.

"I am sorry, Ma'am. Please excuse myself and my fiancée," Edward excused us as she was annoyed and glanced at me and stalked off muttering "kids" in her breath, thinking we couldn't hear her.

I buckled up my seat belt as Edward did his. I giggled leaning into Edward and then Edward chuckled while kissing my forehead.

"That was funny, my love," Edward commented as I could feel the plane descend.

"It was. Its not like we will die if we don't buckle up!" I laughed.

"but we have to keep up the act, Bella," Edward whispered in my ear, trying to be serious. We continued to laugh as we had landed and retrieved our carry on bags over our heads.

Edward and I walked hand and hand as we got off the plane. Edward, Carlisle, Emmet, and Jasper went to go get all of our bags. It felt weird being back in Washington. I wonder what it would be like outside of the airport.

I called my Dad, telling him we had landed, safely. Not mentioning the flight attendant and hung up after promising to call him every other day.

"Bella, Arent you excited?" Alice rambled as we walked out side with Edward holding my hand as I looked around seeing all the green around us. If I was human, I probably would have cried. Because I have been missing this place.

"I guess," I said as Edward guided me to his Volvo. He still had the same one. Wow. "Edward Cullen, You still have the same car!"

He looked at me sheepishly. "Well I get sort of attached to my cars, Bella. I hate to have to give my baby away. I just have Rosalie replace the engine."

"Oh, Edward," I said as I smiled and got into his car as Alice and Jasper got into the backseat. I spent the entire ride home, my home, birth town, I starred out the window, being grateful that all I saw was rain and green things. I was _home._


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey everyone! I hope yall had a Very Merry Christmas and remember Jesus is the reason for the season. Jesus was born from a virgin in the town of Bethlehem. Happy New years this is officially, the first up date of 2011! But I hope yall all had a great holidays. I am back to school on Monday and I am wondering where my vacation went to. But a great thing is... I am getting a baby cousin in like 20 days, thats when its due. So i cant wait! Then homecoming is in a few weeks so things might get tight then. I really need to take a period of time and just write write write!**

**Happy New Years!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own twilight**

**PS- I hope you all love this extra long chapter. I worked really hard on it and it has 5,852! Longest chapter I have ever wrote! OMG!  
**

**Chapter 29**

**BPOV**

It was 6am on Monday morning. Edward and I spent the whole week end together from hunting to where we were this morning. We were snuggling on our leather couch.

It happen that Esme and Carlisle's house from my human time did not last over the time they weren't here so they build this house just a few years ago. The way this house works was there was a huge main house, where Carlisle and Esme lived along with everything a normal house has and the guest rooms and behind the house was a gigantic, heated pool with a pool house, then 3 other houses along it. One for Alice and Jasper, another for Rosalie and Emmet, and then one for Edward and I.

Edward and my house had a music room, living room, bedroom, and a kitchen. The themes of our house were reds, yellows, and browns. Also we had a Double master bathroom along with separate walk-in closets. I loved this house.

"What are you thinking about, Love?" Edward said as I laid in his lap. I had been up for an hour.

"I am just thinking about how happy I am to be home and how beautiful this little cottage is. I absolutely love it!" I gushed over it and smiled as Edward chucked.

"Are you nervous?" He asked as our thoughts wondered to how I was going to be accepted there. For crying out loud. I haven't gone to school in 200 years!

"Sort of. I am worried about how I will be accepted. But I will always remember I have you," I said worrying but then kissing his cheek. But then we were interrupted by Alice who didn't bother knocking.

"Good Morning, Good Morning!" Alice cheered with a very happy Rosalie trailing behind her. They were already dressed, hair, and make up, done.

Edward and I groaned quietly.

"Don't groan at me, you love birds. We only have a small amount of time. So get up Bella. We are going to my house. Emmet and Jasper are at Emmet and Rosalie's house, Edward you can get dressed and go over there and play video games," Alice rambled as I stood up in my pajamas which was a pair of sweats and a tank top while Edward was shirtless and had sweats on also.

"Alice, what do you mean theres a small amount time? Its 6am!" I exclaimed as Rosalie made herself comfortable on our love seat, propping her feet up.

"I know but still. Lets go," She said hurriedly.

"Fine. I will be back soon Edward," I said kissing him on the cheek and walking out to Alice's cottage with Alice and Rosalie.

I couldn't believe that Alice had a whole room for her make up, clothes, and hair products in her house. It was amazing.

"Amazed right?" She asked looking through all the clothes she had with Rosalie. I nodded looking around. "Jasper had his own Civil War Room next door."

"Wow," I said looking at the rest of the items in the room.

"Found one" Rosalie called from behind a rack of clothes. "Here, Alice."

Rosalie held up a pair of dark skinny blue jeans along with a dark blue tank top with a black V shirt with long sleeves along with a pair of green high heels. I instantly fell in love with the out fit.

"I love that, Rose," I commented and Alice grabbed it and hung it up next to the mirror on the hanger.

"Now go take a shower and hurry. Its already 6:15, only an hour and 15 minutes left," Alice said shoving me into a small bathroom. I washed my hair quickly and slipped into a white robe and walked out where I was shoved into a chair.

Rosalie did my make up while Alice did my hair. They continued to do multiply things to my hair and face. I dressed quickly and stepped out in front of the mirror when it was 7:20am. There was a girl who had straight, but curly and natural hair that flowed down her back and had smoky style of eye shadow with blush and mascara.

"Fabulous," Rose commented as she looked at Alice.

"Here Bella," Alice said holding up my Volturi ring and necklace. I gasped quietly.

"How did you get that Alice!" I exclaimed as I took it from her and put both of them on.

"I went and got them from Edward," She admitted. "Now put on your shoes and lets go."

My stomach rumbled as I slipped into the 2 inch heels. It's a good thing that I am not as clumsy. Ha!

We all walked towards the main house. We walked into the house where the boys were hanging around with Carlisle and Esme in the kitchen.

"Ah, Good morning, love," Edward greeted me by handing me a coffee and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Good morning Edward," I said kissing him and hopping up onto a stool at the bar where there was a plate of waffles and bacon. "Thanks Esme."

"Your welcome, Dear," She said quietly, washing the dishes. Ever since I have became a vampire my taste buds changed and I automatically loved coffee.

"Now kids," Carlisle started with the rest of us giggling and laughing. "Esme and I want all of yall to behave today since its Bella's first time going back to school for the past 200 years. Bella, remember that you are still going by Isabella 'Bella' Volturi, you are a friend of mine's daughter from Italy. You, Edward, and Alice are posing for Juniors and Emmet, Rose, and Jasper are Seniors. Then you and Edward can decide what you two want to do. I suggest you take the ring off. We don't want rumors going around the school." I spotted a chain in Esme's hand as she handed it to me. I pulled off my engagement ring and looped it into the chain and Edward placed it as a necklace around my neck. I hid the ring part under my shirt.

Everyone nodded and I continued to eat and when I finished, I went to go clean my plate but Esme got in the way. "Let me take that, Honey. Yall have to get to school. Have a good day, kids"

Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Edward, and I piled into Emmet's gigantic Hummer and headed off to school.

"Are you ok, Bella?" Edward asked me a few minutes later as we pulled into the school parking lot. The school looked nothing like it used to look. It was going to take some time to get used to.

"Ya. The school looks so different," I commented looking at it as Edward helped me out.

"I know, they remodeled it in 2188. Lets go to the office," Edward said, wrapping his arms around my waist and guiding me to the office. It was only 7:40am, so no one was at school yet but the teachers.

Edward and I walked into the office where there was an older lady with white hair working at the desk.

"Excuse me, Mrs. White. Can we get the Schedule for Isabella Volturi?" Edward asked politely to the lady and she glanced up at us.

"Of course, Mr. Cullen," She said slipping her glasses on and looking through a pile of papers as the rest of the Cullens came in. "Here is her schedule, locker number, and map of the school. Why don't you show, Isabella around please?"

"Yes ma'am and thank you for your help. Here you go Bella," Edward said before handing me a sheet of paper and a map. "Lets go get your bag out of the car. Thanks."

He kissed me as we walked out to the Hummer and you could see the parking lot get a little bit more people in it.

I jumped up on to the hood of the car and sat with Alice and Rose as Edward got my bag and pocketbook out of the truck and I looked at my schedule.

_Homeroom-Mr. Ryan- Building 7_

_1__st__ period- English- Mrs. Andrews-Building 5_

_2__nd__ period-History- Mr. Gergel-Building 2_

_3__rd__ Period-Math-Ms. Ward- Building 8_

_4__th__ period-Physical Education-Coach Clad- Gym_

_Lunch_

_5__th__ period-Study Hall- Library_

_6__th__ period- Biology- Mr. Davison- Building 4_

"So whos in what class with me?" I asked Alice as she looked over my shoulder. She glanced over it as she got it from me and Edward sat our bags next to me on the hood. He leaned against the car and I rubbed his back.

"Well Edward and I are in your Homeroom with Mr. Ryan. Then Emmet and Jasper are in English with you," She notified me and Rosalie leaned in and I thought. 'There is no telling what Emmet will do in that class'. More people came into the parking lot. You could tell from the football players and cheerleaders to the computer club to the skateboard dudes.

"Emmet don't you dare mess up the one class I love," I hissed at him and Rosalie was stroking his hair.

"Ok I will make sure I will do- Ow! Rosie, baby. Don't hurt the head," Rosalie had whacked him with her hand. Emmet said while rubbing his head.

"Opps," Rose said innocently.

"But as I was saying, Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward are in your History class. Uh oh. No one is in your math class. Rose, Emmet, and I are in your PE class. Then we all have lunch together. But no one else has study hall when you do. Edward, Rose, and I have it when you are in Math and Emmet and Jasper are in Biology then. O well but then you and Edward are together, alone in Biology," Alice explained as people gossiped around us. I think I heard my name a few times also.

"Oh. Okay. Edward that means I only have 3 classes together," I explained to him quietly and gave him the sad face.

"It will be alright, love. You will be okay with 2 classes alone right? I can have that fixed and remember I will be there to walk you to your classes," Edward said kissing me on the forehead and lefting me off the hood of the hummer.

"I will be fine, don't worry. Lets go. I heard the bell ring," I replied pulling Edward's hand and said goodbye to everyone but Alice and Edward. All of us walked through the parking lot, Edward's arm was wrapped around my waist and I could hear all the teens thoughts.

_Cullen finally gets a hot girl. That is not fair._

_OMG I have to tell Savannah this. Edward Cullen is finally with some on but she isn't even pretty.I don't know why he is with her. I have some major gossiping to do._

_Dang that girl is smoking hot…._

Then the thoughts go on… they were seriously annoying. One guy even….. uh I am not going there.

Edward showed me around the newly built school and finally we came to our Homeroom which we were late to.

"Please excuse me for being late, Mr. Ryan. My sister and I were just showing Bella around," Edward lied simply. We were sitting at the table the whole time. I noticed that when we had walked in, Edward's arm wasn't around my waist.

"your are excused. Mr. and Ms. Cullen, Ms. Volturi, why don't you take a seat next to in the back of the class," I nodded at Mr. Ryan as he prepared for his next class, writing things on the chalk board.

Edward and I sat at a desk at the back of the class with Alice. We discussed things quietly until the Bell rang. I told Edward and Alice that I could find my way to class. I kissed Edward good bye and walked through the pathways of the school.

Then a huge, footballish man stepped out in front of me. I looked at him and saw he had brown hair and a cute face.

"Hello, I am Andrew. You must be Isabella. Do you need help? I was in your last class," The man, Andrew said quietly to me.

"Call me Bella. I guess. Do you know where Mrs. Andrews class is?" I asked quietly. I think this person is wanting a little more than a friendship.

"Actually I have that class next to. Lets walk together," Andrew said and pulled me along."So, where are you from? I heard that you just transferred this morning."

"Oh, I am from Volterra, Italy," I commented, answering his question in a thick Italian accent that I always had when I was turned into a vampire.

" I thought you were something foreign because of your accent. So you just moved here like that?" Andrew asked and I knew it was time for the lies to come out.

"Well actually, I have always wanted to come here to America since I was little. So my father has sent me to live with a friend of his name, Carlisle," I partly lied. He looked at me strangely.

_So she is the chick everyone is talking about._ He thought

"Carlisle Cullen?" He quizzed me and nodded as we neared a door.

"Ya, he is one of my Dad's best friends for a long time," I corrected him quietly as we continued to the class room.

"Don't you think his kids are a little," pauses and looks around. "no offence but weird."

"No, we were all together running around in diapers. Esme and my mom used to be best friends until my Mom died," I said quietly. I was lying but also not lying. Esme and my mom used to be friends before they left.

"Oh, sorry about your mom," He admitted awkwardly as we walked to the door.

"Its alright. I barely knew her, she died in a car crash when I was 7. So its just been myself, my father, and 3 uncles. Thanks for helping me find my way to class," I said walking into the classroom and the teacher was writing on the calk board. "Sorry I am late, Mrs. Andrews. I am new and all."

"Its alright. Go take a seat next to Samantha Gore," She said handing me a stack of books and I walked to the back of the class, looking at Emmet and Jasper laughing at me for some reason. I sat next to one girl with long brown, curly hair, which was one of the only things on her body that was real. I laughed in my mind and sent Jasper and Emmet the message and they just stifled a laugh while the teacher was teaching.

"Excuse me. Mr. Hale, Mr. Cullen? Is there something you would like to share with the class?" Emmet sniffled again and Jasper hit him.

"No ma'am," Jasper apologized and the teacher continued the stuff I had learned 200 years ago.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Ms. Volturi, do you know how Jasper Whitlock and Edward Masen both disappears. One in the 1860s and one in 1918?" Mr. Gergel said to me and I looked at him funny, trying not to laugh as Edward did the same thing as we both looked up from playing with each others hands.

"Um, I don't know. What happened to them?" I pushed and Mr. Gergel looked into his book.

"Well it says in the book that Jasper Whitlock disappeared after late night watch during the Civil War in Texas. Then for Edward Masen, he died of the Spanish influenza," He informed me and I saw 2 pictures of Jasper and Edward in the book but they were in black and white and they weren't that good.

"I don't know, sir," I said to him.

"What about you, Mr. Hale or Mr. Cullen? You both are history wizards," He said turning the gun on them. I sniffled a laugh and watched as they both were figuring out how to get out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

I was already done with my work in Trig which was now my best subject. A girl with straight light brown hair was also done and walked over to my desk.

"Hello, you must be Isabella Swan. My name is Abby," She said in a small voice which fitted her size.

"Call me, Bella," I said to her as the class ended and I gathered my things.

"So how do you like Forks. I hear you are from Italy," She said as we walked outside. "You also have an Italian name and accent."

"Its good. Its been a while since I have been back. I lived here with my parents until my mom died when I was 7 but I originally was from Italy before I came to America. I was born there. My father couldn't bare to live here any more. He says its to much of a reminder of my mom," I explained as we walked slowly.

"Oh, sorry about your mom. So your also staying with the Cullens right?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yes, Carlisle or Dr. Cullen has a wonderful family. Edward, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and I were all running around in diapers together. Carlisle is an old friend of my Dad. They see each other occasionally and my father sent me here to live with them until I have my duties back in Italy," I rambled and she stopped. "Well see you soon."

I fastened my pace before she asked what kind of 'duties' I had back at home. I didn't want anyone to find out that Edward and I were getting married. It would be horrible if they found, theres no telling what would happen.

"Hey Bella," Rose said along with Alice, walking up to me as we walked into the gym and Emmet followed behind us.

"Hey Rose," I said quietly and we walked up to coach Cladd.

"Um, Coach Cladd, this is Isabella Volturi, the exchange student," Alice said to him and a big bulky man with blond hair turned around and was dressed in blue shorts, yellow shirt, white knee socks, tennis shoes, and a blue cap along with a clip board.

"Volturi, my name is Coach Cladd, here are your clothes, the locker room is over there, be back in 5 minutes," He barked at me. "You too, Cullens and Hale."

I said a thank you to him as Rose, Alice and I walked to the locker room and I sat my pocketbook down as I sat down and began changing into my gym clothes when Samantha Gore and a girl with long blond hair with brown eyes and her figure was almost as perfect as mine and she was tall.

"So, Bella, how are you liking the 'new' Forks?" Alice asked, pulling me out of my thoughts and I was already putting on a pair of tennis shoes Cladd had also thrown at me along with an ugly pair of blue shots and a yellow shirt and I pulled up my hair out of the way of my face.

"Its good, Alice, not the same as I thought it would be," I said quietly as we walked out and Emmet met us there and immediately put his arm around Rose. I looked across the gym and saw Andrew but he didn't see me. "How long have you lived here, Alice?"

"Since the beginning of the school year. Remember we are still in our Jr. year, we will probably move again since you and Edward are getting married," Alice said to me quietly as we did the 5 laps around the gym.

"Oh, I understand, we don't want rumors do we," I smirked as Cladd began instructing us to play Volleyball as Emmet went to go play basketball with the boys.

It was me and Alice VS Rosalie. I stood in left center on the front row and across me was a girl that was with Samantha Gore. I didn't believe Samantha and I got onto the right start because at first she started to glare at me. She must be jealous of my looks. Usually girls are.

Samantha served the ball and Alice passes it to be and I set it and she passes it over the net and then this continues.

After gym, Alice, Rose, Emmet, and I were walking out to lunch and we were stopped, "Hey, your Bella right?" The girl with blond hair asked us standing in front of us along with Samantha.

"Ya, but how do you know my name?" I asked as Alice, Rosalie, and Emmet stiffened around me as did I.

"Rumors," She started. "But my name is Savanna, and I was just wondering if you, Bella, wanted to come sit with us at lunch. We just want to talk to you."

I wanted to hear what these people were going to say about the Cullens right this instant. And wanted to know what they thought about Edward, especially.

I sent a message into Alice, Rosalie, and Emmet's mind and they agreed, this would be a fun game.

"Yes, sure. I just need to speak with someone before I go to lunch," I said, sending another message about Edward. I really need to make sure he approved.

"Sure, just come find us," Savanna said and I nodded and we walked away when Emmet started laughing.

"Nice, Bella. I cant wait to see how this turns out," Emmet laughed at me as we walked through the lone hallways.

"I cant either. I am going to go find Edward," I said and I walked through the crowded halls with my heels clopping all the way. When I met Edward by a water fountain in the main building.

"Hello, Love," He said hugging me in the desserted hallway.

"Hey Edward," I gave him a small kiss on the nose and he smiled that crooked smile.

"Hows your day been?" He asked wrapping his arm around my waist and walking me through the hall ways to the Cafeteria building.

"Very funny, actually. But I have decided to sit with some one else alright?" I said cautionly. "Its just for fun. I want to see what they think of me and then I will come sit with you. Remember, once we get in Biology, I will be all yours. Then we are going home and we can spend the whole night together and we can think about the wedding, plan a little of the engagement party."

"I like the sound of that. I guess it will be fine. Don't let them think bad of us. I love you ok?" He said kissing my fore head as we stood outside the Cafeteria building.

"I love you too, Mr. Cullen," I said hitting him on the chest and kissing him on the lips.

"Have fun, Mrs. Soon-to-be-Cullen," he said as I walked away from him and fell into the Cafeteria line and grabbed myself an apple and water and found the table where Samantha and Savanna were sitting at.

"Oh, Hey Bella," Savanna said to me as she patted a seat next to her and I saw that I was next to Andrew.

"hey, Savannah, Andrew," I started and saw Samantha and Abby. "Abby, Samantha."

"Bella, hey" Andrew greeted me and I nodded.

"So Bella, everyone says your from Italy," Samantha said to me and I nodded as I bit into my apple. "That explains your accent. Can you speak Italian?"

"Il mio nome è Isabella Volturi e io sono da Italia," I spoke fluently to her and she looked at me weird. While I lived in Italy, Dad had me learn Italian so I could speak to other citzens. I could hear my family laughing in there minds. Edward's was espeacially funny.**(FYI I did my research, go to google translater. I am geneious!) **

"What does that mean?" Andrew asked, picking at his pizza as i drank some water.

"My name is Isabella Volturi and I am from Italy," I said to him and he nodded.

"Oh thats great. But your living with the Cullens?" It seemed like she was surprised that I was living with them, yet she seemed disgusted as Samantha spoke. I nodded and she asked "But arent they like, weird? No body dont even know where they live."

"They arent weird, Samantha. They are just all shy and quiet. But except Alice can be a little hyper," I heard laughing in the background.

"Well they still seem weird. There all together like together . and Mrs. Cullen supposively 'adopted' them since Mrs. Cullen cant have children. Dont you think they are a little too old to be foster children," Samantha asked and I shook my head and thought of the things I had said earlier.

"No, Carlisle and Esme adopted all of them when they were babies," I informed her going along with my earlier story that I told Andrew.

"Then Dr. And Mrs. Cullen are way too young to have adopted them, _that_ long ago," Savanna said in an annoying voice while Abby and Andrew just watched.

"Carlisle and Esme are actually in their late 30s to let you know," I battled with her and she dropped it.

"What ever. I still find it weird since they are all together and then theres Edward who has nobody," Savanna said and I looked her in the eye. "Which I find it pretty hot that he has nobody because that gives me a chance to have him all around my finger and then he will be mine."

"Oh really, wanna see a trick?" I said to her, I hated what she was saying about him He was MINE and I glanced over to Edward as he smirked. He could here her thoughts and he knew what was coming next.

"Surprise me," She said in a preppy voice and I stood up.

I walked over the Edward's table and sat in his lap, looked at Savanna, wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and started making out to him and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

After 10 minutes of full and I mean full make out mode. I whispered "I will be right back." At vampire speed so no one could hear us.

I stood up and walked over to their table where Andrew, Abby, Savanna, and Samantha were gapping at me. I looked Savanna in the eye and growled, "Stay away from my _boyfriend_" She looked at me in terror as I grabbed my unfinished apple and water and walked and sat back in Edward lap.

"That was awesome, Bella!" Emmet said happily and I looked to him.

"I know, Emmet, I know," I said happily and looked into Edward's golden eyes. He gave me soft pecks on my face and I smiled. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too, my love," He smiled and gave me one big kissed on my lips and I smirked at Savanna.

**Round 1: Cullen**

She gave me that, 'you loser' look and I fired it back at her. Ha!

"Nice Bella," Jasper commented while he had his arm around Alice who was playing with her pizza while she grimaced.

"I know right. Oh Rosalie, Emmet, and Alice, you guys will never guess what happened in History?" I gasped at them as I finished my apple and we had only 10 more minutes left of lunch.

Alice smiled and Edward chuckled to himself. She must have saw my decision. Oh Alice.

"Well, since you _4_ already know, you should tell Emmet and I," Rosalie said leaning foreward and Emmet leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms.

"Well Mr. Gergal asked me, Edward, and Jasper if we knew what happened to Major Jasper Whittlock and Edward Masen since they both misteriously dissappear," I laughed and everyone broke out laughing.

"Thats golden, Bella," Emmet laughed loudly. Savanna still had that glare on her face but I ignored her.

"I know right. I told him I didnt live in that time. It was hard not to laugh," I stiffled a laugh and smiled as Edward played in my hair. Then the bell rang and I stood up grabbing my water and apple core.

"Bye Bella," Emmet said and everyone else said as Edward walked me to the library where study hall was.

"Let me know if anyone bothers you, love. I will fix them in a heart beat. Espeacially watch that Andrew kid. He has some very dirty, dirty thoughts in his mine. All of the male students do," Edward warned me, tilting my chinn up to see his face and he brought me into a kiss. I kissed him for a few minutes and I pulled away.

"Your going to be late to class," I whispered picking up my purse from when I had dropped it.

"Fine, I love you, Bella," He said kissing my forehead and handing me my water.

"I love you, too, Edward," I said kissing his nose and turning for the library and walking off.

I walked into the library and sat down on a sofa and read my old copy of Wuthering Heights. I heard some one cough and say, "Excuse me." I looked up and saw Andrew sitting in a single sofa.

"Are you here to stalk me for Savanna and Samantha?" I growled at him and shoved a wedding magazine that was hanging out of my purse, back and deep into it.

"Bella, relax. I am not here to spy for them. I am here to be your friend," He said looking around as if he were looking for some thing. "Or maybe something more." Then he was in front of me, cornering me into the couch.

"I dont need friends. The Cullens are my friends and family. They are all I need, Andrew. I also have a boyfriend. So leave me alone," I said to him trying to get him away.

"Bella, they are just a bunch of non-communicating, losers," Andrew stated. "I could offer you more than Edward could anyway." He leaned in to kiss me but I slapped him in the face and used a little vampire power with it but not enough to injure him

"Dont ever, ever call my boyfriend and family, non-communicating losers, or I will personally rip you limb by limb, understood," I growled in his face but only he could hear me. "And I will never be with you."

"I will get you some day," He hissed at me and I glared at him.

"Leave me alone!" I pushed him off of me and he was gone. I was breathing heavily and all of the sudden, Alice and Rosalie were beside me.

"Bella, are you ok?" Rose asked rubbing my shoulders as she sat beside me.

"Ya, I am fine. He just said some things that set me off, Are my eyes still gold?" I asked and looked up at them.

"ya your good, just eat a little of something, Bella," Alice said and handed me a candy bar and I ate it silently.

"Thanks," I mumbled and they nodded and said they had to get back to class after Alice told me to think of the color theme of the engagement party.

XXXXXXXXX

I walked into the old Biology class room and saw Edward in our old seats. But then I also saw Savanna sitting beside Abby behind us on another row. Gosh were they in all of my classes?

"Ah you must be Isabella," An older man with almost all gray hair but there was some black hair still left, this must be Mr. Davidson.

"Bella," I corrected him as he gathered me a stack of books.

"Well then Bella, here are your books and take a seat next to Mr. Cullen over there," He said and I nodded as he handed me the books and I held them with out a problem.

I walked while smiling to my old seat and sat my books down and Edward gave me a quick kiss on the lips and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You heard didn't you," I said to him and looked up.

"I saw it in Alice's mind when she got the vision. I almost ran out of the classroom to get him to stay away from you. But I saw you got him away and I staid here," Edward said through his teeth right before Mr. Davidson shut the door and started talking.

I pulled out a sheet of paper out of my notebook and wrote.

_Sorry_

He looked at the paper and took a pencil and wrote on it.

_Its alright, love. Im proud of you. Espeacially the way you handled the situation._

_Edward, remember. I am a Volturi. _ I noted and he had his crooked smile on.

_I always remember that too. You're my Bella, just less fragile. I miss protecting you. I want to do it more. You're my life._

_I love you and your need to protect me. But I am not human anymore, I can defend myself. I killed Laurent and Victoria. _

_Lets go to our meadow after school. Just you and me._

_I would love that, Edward._

_I love you._

_I love you too, Edward._

"Excuse me, Mr. Cullen is there something you would like to share with the class," I stiffened voice asked and I looked up and noticed Edwards arm wasn't around my waist anymore.

"Sorry, Mr. Davidson. I was just helping Bella with her notes," Edward said and I saw Mr. Davidson looking at us.

"Ya, excuse me, Mr. Davidson," I said and some one in the back behind us said 'your excused'

"Well that's enough. Pay attention in my class or I will be sending some people to the office," Mr. Davidson scolded and the back of the class 'oooo'ed. "That's enough."

"We are both sorry, Mr. Davidson," Edward apologized again and I nodded. Then Mr. Davidson resumed his lesson.

_Opps. _ I opened my mind up to Edward and I laughed as we turned to listen to Mr. Davidson.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey Guys. I hope yall enjoy this chapter cause I am extremely tired and I am not going to talk much I have been up since 5:30am and it now almost midnight. I cant beleive I have stayed up this long. Im exhausted. So enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Dont own Twilight!**

**Im really sorry for the short chapter guys!  
**

**Chapter 30**

**BPOV**

"So, Bella, how did your day go?" Emmet asked as I sat on the hood of the jeep, playing in Edward's hair as he and Rosalie approached the car with Alice and Jasper missing. Hm.

"It went pretty good besides Savanna, Samantha, and Andrew," I commented and Emmet looked at me funny.

"What about Andrew?" Emmet asked as Rosalie nodded as she got the point.

"His thoughts and actions are a little inappropriate," Edward said leaning on me.

"We will tell you later," I said. "I don't want to repeat it."

"Ah we get it," Emmet said and Rosalie jumped up next to me and I saw Andrew across the parking lot looking at me and Edward growled.

"Sh. Its ok, Edward," I said while rubbing his shoulder and Alice and Jasper walked up to the car.

"Edward, don't even do it," Alice warned him and I jumped off of the hood along with Rosalie.

"Lets go," I mumbled and we all got into the car.

I laid my head in the crook of Edward's neck. "Now what the heck happened with Andrew?" Emmet said driving out of the parking lot.

"He just wanted to be my friend or a little more and I told him I didn't need anymore friends, I had you guys or a new boyfriend. He called yall some mean things and tried to kiss me but I got him off of me," I explained and added, "But I have a fabulous fiancée!"

Edward stopped shaking and smiled at me.

"Dang. I bet you were about to rip him limb from limb weren't you Edward," Emmet exclaimed and Rosalie hit him in the head.

"Emmet," She said to him from the middle seat.

"Bella, we have to get back to planning the engagement party. Did you ever think of a color theme?" Alice said and I looked at Edward.

"No we haven't, Alice. Bella and I are going to think about the date of the wedding. We are going to the meadow when we get home. Just us 2," Edward said as we pulled into the drive way.

"Oh ok. Well guess we will see you later then," Alice said and jumped out of the car with Jasper and they went into the house.

"Come on, Love," Edward said and slung me over his back. "Your still my spider monkey."

"Of course, Edward. Do you think I would ever run myself?" I laughed as he started running.

Then we came up to our meadow and there was still green grass there.

"The grass is still green, Edward," I stated as he put me down. "How?"

"Well before we left, I came out here and planted some special grass so it would be pretty when we got back," Edward said sitting in the grass and I sat down next to him.

"That was smart, Edward," I said. "I think we should have the wedding in the garden at the castle."

"I think it's a wonderful idea, Bella," Edward said and we laid down on the grass .

"What should the date be Edward?" I asked him. I wanted his opinion. This was suppose to be for the both of us.

" What do you think, love,?" He asked me and I took time to think.

"How about May?" I asked him and he nodded.

"How about May 10th?" He asked. "Its not to hot or to cold. Not that it matters."

"That's perfect, Edward!" I said and leaned over and kissed him on the lips and propped myself up on my elbows. "What about our honeymoon?"

"That's what I was about to bring up. How about you plan the wedding, anything you like, then I get to plan the honeymoon," Edward started to make a deal with me and I nodded.

"Sure, it seems fair," I pointed out

He gave me that crooked smile that I loved and turned on to his side and I shifted also. But then some thing dawned on me that I haven't ever thought about since I had gotten to Forks. What had happened to my old house?

"Whats the matter, love," Edward asked me when he noticed my face changed.

"I-is it alright if I go check something?" I stuttered and he looked at me weirdly.

"Bella, honey, are you ok? You never studder," Edward pointed out also and I shook my head.

"I just need to go see something for myself, Edward," I said and Edward nodded. I believe he got the point, maybe he knew what I was doing.

"Ok, love. Just meet me back at the house later its already 5pm," Edward said placing a kiss on my forehead, both cheeks, nose, and finally my lips and I brought him in to a big kiss and after 10 minutes I pulled away.

"I will see you later." I said before he let go of me, I got up and sped off to my destination.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I have been having relationship problems between my 2 friends but I beleive they are cool now so we have nothing to worry about and then also this after noon I recieve a little baby cousin, he is a boy, 8 pounds 4 ounces. Big baby. So I also have awesomest news. I made it on to Homecoming court so tomorrow I will be going to see my baby cousin and going dress shopping. I cant wait till homecoming, its gonna be awesome and insane. Im so happy. So how bout now, I will shut up and let yall read this so I can go to bed since it is currently 1:30am. whew.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight.**

**PS Sorry for the short chapter but I had to stop this chapter at the right spot!  
**

**Chapter 31**

**BPOV**

I loved the feeling of the wind in my hair, every time I go running. It was enjoyable. It was a time to be me. Myself. I looked around my surroundings which was all green. This was my home, Forks. I had missed Forks over the whole 200 years that I had lived with Aro. Not that I didn't love living in Volterra, but this is my human home, I will always have a connection to it. Volterra is my vampire home. As is being princess of Volterra.

Once I am married to Edward, I am going to be ready to start my very new life. I have waited many centuries for my own mate. When Edward had left me 200 years ago, I thought he wasn't my mate but when he appeared in my life again and how fast I fell in love with him all over again, that's how I knew he was my mate. I will tie myself to him forever once we are married.

I slowed myself down as I neared my old back yard. I came to a complete stop when I heard a human heart beat. It was just one but it was faster than a normal heart beat. I found my old trail that Edward had abandon me, many years ago.

I crouched down on the ground and made patterns in the earth with my fingers and fingered the dirt. I looked up and jumped up into the trees and now I could see the house from the top of the tree.

The house was still my house. It was the same model but you could tell that over the many years that it had been restored over and over again. The house was still a white color and had actual curtains in the windows, Charlie never liked to have curtains in the house. He always wanted it to be an open place. It was pretty weird for Charlie.

I was on the opposite side of my old house so I crouched on the tree branch and jumped all the way around the house on the tree branches. I finally was able to jump on a tree branch and swing through an open window which was my room.

I then heard 3 heart beats that were stronger than a normal person's heart beat which was quite strange. But they were down stairs so I had nothing to worry about I could hear them if they were to come up.

I saw that my old room had now become a green color on the walls and had an old ocean theme about it, but the thing was, it was a baby's room. Then there was a baby's crib in the corner along with little baby boy clothes in the closet.

I felt tiny tears pricking up in my eyes when I received many human memories in my mind after all these years that I couldn't remember little parts of my human life. Biology, the first night I dreamed about Edward, Port Angeles, the first night he came to my room, when I found out he was a vampire, meadow, telling Charlie, Baseball game, James, hospital, Prom, and then when he left me.

All those memories that I had forgotten before, I remembered now. Like I had a link to this specific room. I loved this room.

Then I felt tears poor down out of my eyes as 2 arms wrapped around my waist and brought me into their chest and I cried.

"Shhh, love, its alright," my fiancée calmed me quietly.

He wiped the tears from my eyes as I looked up at him after a few minutes of crying.

He walked over to the other side of the room and pulled up a board to the right of the room, showing all the processions I had received for my 18th birthday on the night everything had turned on me.

I gasped as he showed me the plane tickets, radio, necklace, and my piano piece on CD. He placed them all in a bag and quickly turned to me as I removed all of the tears from my cheeks and I was fine and Edward walked over to me hurriedly.

"We need to go, love," He said in a hushed tone and I could hear footsteps and a heart beat coming closer to this room. Edward grabbed me around the waist and pulled me onto his back in a heart beat and we were out of the window and in the woods.

Then something appeared when I didn't expect it too.

All of the sudden, Edward slammed to a stop from our run.

There was a gigantic grey wolf right in front of us and then 4 more appeared around us. Something told me that this wasn't the tribe from the Reservation. This was way different.

"Stay calm, Love," Edward whispered to me as I clang on to his back ask the werewolves came closer to us. I spreaded my shield out around us and hoped Edward was doing the right thing.


	32. Chapter 32

**I wanted to thank ALL of my reviewers/fans. My fans have been there for me for this past day with encouraging words and prayers and I enjoy it a bunch. For those who do not read "Why Me?'', I have recently been reported. If you didnt know. I dont know what will happen to me. I was reported because I suppose of ly 'plagerized' another story. But if something happens. Just please pray for me and hopefully maybe I can get another account here on Fanfiction. Or I might be moving to Book Rix or another website. I wouldnt want to because I love Fanfiction and all of my beautiful encouraging fans. **

**This week will be a very busy week for me. I have homecoming at my school and I have 4 basketball games in all, many basketball practices, homecoming court practice, AND homecoming night where we have homecoming court which I will be part of and the basketball game against our rivals. Hopefully I wont foul out. AHAHAHAH! :)**

**I dont own Twilight**

**PS Here is a really long chapter. I worked on it ALL week! Mostly Monday thou.  
**

**Chapter 32**

**BPOV**

We were still surrounded by werewolves and they were still closing in on us, growling and hissing as if they were communicating.

"Please, stop, we mean no harm. We come in peace," Edward said in a calm voice that even calmed me some and I climbed down from Edwards back and he wrapped his arms around me and brought me, tightly to his chest.

Edward stood there for a second, probably listening to their thoughts. "They want us to go with the, Love." He spoke so calmly to me. I nodded carefully.

Then one of the werewolves that was a light brown color, walked up and took my back pack that had all my things from my human life in it and I went to grab it back from the wolf but Edward stopped me.

"Just let him have it," Edward said and we started to follow the gigantic leader wolf which was the grey one that we had first saw.

The other wolves flanked us closely behind as we came to a log cabin which was deeper in the woods and we walked in where there were 2 elderly men with long grey hair standing there and then we were pushed farther in, since we were in the door way, by 3 rather large boys with black short hair, like Jacob's tribe, were shirt less and had jean shorts, that had to be 18 or 19 and then a larger one that must be the grey wolf had to be around 22.

"Hello, my name is William, I am the leader of this pack," His voice boomed and Edward's grip on my waist was still tight. "Please, take a seat next to our elders, we know you mean no harm. We just would like to know why you are here and who is with you so we wont attack any one in your…."

"Coven," Edward spoke in a calm voice. "It is nice to meet you William, my name is Edward Cullen, and this is my fiancée Bella Volturi."

William and the other 2 guys walked and sat down next to their elders and Edward and I sat on a leather couch across from them as 3 or 4 more guys walked into the room.

"What brings you to Forks, Edward and Bella?" William asked and then said, " These are our elders, Brian and Mark," points to the 2 elders and they nod at us, "my beta, Zack," points to the man behind him, "then the rest of the pack, Mathew, Blake, Luke, Andrew, Ethan, and John."

I touched Edward's arm and he looked down to me and I told him in my mind that I wanted to tell them our story and he nodded and loosened his arms from around me.

"May I tell you the whole story, William?" I asked him and he looked at me because I had spoke.

"Sure, anything," He said.

"Thank you. Let me start with this, my full name is Isabella Marie Swan Volturi, I am physically 18 years old but I am actually 218 years old. I used to live here in Forks with my father, Charlie Swan, he used to be the chief police here,

"When I was 4, my parents had a divorce and I moved with my mother, Renee to Phoenix, Arizona, visiting Charlie for 2 weeks every summer. Then when I was 17, I moved back to Forks, because my mom had remarried and her and her new husband were going on road since Phil was a travel baseball player," I paused and saw that they were all starring at me. Edward nodded telling me to go on cause he knew he was coming up.

"Then, my first day at Forks high school, I walked into the Biology room, I received my things and I was told to sit beside a boy with bronze hair and his name was Edward. Something told me that Edward was different but I left it alone. But Edward seemed to have a major problem with me and never talked to me and stormed out of the room after class.

"A week passed until I saw Edward again and he finally talked to me. He told me it was best that I stayed away from him. Then one day, ice were all over the roads and I was standing by my car which was an old rusty truck when I heard the sound of wheels sliding across the parking lot. It was a class mate's car heading towards me. Then something flashed infront of me and protected me, but I fell and it my head on the pavement. I saw Edward in front of me with his hand, denting the van that almost killed me. Edward would never tell me what he was but I knew something was up.

"Then prom was coming up so I went with 2 of my friends to go dress shopping in Port Angeles. I told them I would be back soon, so I walked to a near by book shop. I took a short cut on the way out but a gang started to follow me. I thought my life was over and they would kill me or rape me or smell of beer was in these strangers voices. But a car came and I heard a voice tell me to get in. It turns out it was Edward saving me. He told me that I should have heard what those boys were thinking, no human could read minds so this lead to a new discovery—"

"Woah woah wait! You can read minds," One of the younger werewolves cut in and Edward nodded.

" Luke, no interrupting," William said to him and he nodded from him.

"We went out to eat, after telling my friends that I was ok. Edward brought me dinner and told me that he was on a sort of 'diet'. On the way home, our hands touched and his were incredibly cold. It was strange.

"Edward refused to tell me. I went home that night and did special research. I knew what he was. I never knew that his kind never excisted. I didn't think it was possible. I finally told him I knew what he was and that was when we both fell in love with each other. We had the first vampire-human relationship. I found out that the only reason Edward hated me before was because of the smell of my blood calling to him, I was his singer.

"Everything was fine until one night, Edward and I went to go play baseball with his family. Vampire baseball was incredible but we didn't know we would be getting a visit from 3 vampires named James, Victoria, Laurent. James and Victoria were mates. I tried to hid behind everyone else and pretend to be a vampire but the wind blew in my hair and sent my scent flying in his face, causing him to go after me, but they stopped him before he could get to me. It turns out, he was a tracker. Trackers chase things they want so I had to leave Forks immediately to get away from him.

"I thought I had gotten away from him, but he some how got my cell phone number and told me he had my mom and to meet him some where before he killed her. I did meet him in Phoenix, Arizona. I was prepared to die then and there for my mother, only to find out it was a trick to lure me in. Right before something happened to me, Edward came to the rescue. He and James had a physical fight and some how James slung me across the room and I hit my head and broke my leg. He bit me when he got away from Edward. Then Edward killed him just in time to come over and help me, he sucked every bit of the venom out of my system," I looked at Edward and it was like he was amazed at every thing. I squeezed his hand. The boys and elders were also amazed.

"So what happened next? You surely weren't a vampire yet," William asked, he was excited about this story.

"I was in the hospital for a few weeks. Everything was great over that summer with Edward, we fell in Love even more than we were before. Then I turned 18 and we had a party with Edward's family. Who knew a simple paper cut would change everything? I sliced my finger by accident on the wrapping paper and Edward's brother Jasper almost attacked me, putting me in danger. Edward was very different after that.

"Then after a week we met by a tree in the woods, that was the day he told me he was leaving. Edward told me he didn't love me or want me," I tear slid down my face as I spoke. "That was the hardest day in my life. Edward left me there all alone in the woods. Abandon."

"A few months passed and I was a zombie, I never had a life with out Edward. I missed and loved him so much. It ached me inside. Horrible pain. It was a few months after Edward left me, I was at school, I saw a limo outside and there was a man with long black hair in the office and he was looking for me. I wasn't sure who this man was but I dashed for my car and rushed home, I hid in the closet in my room and stayed there. They came to my house and started looking for me. They found me and it turns out they were the Volturi. Vampire Royalty. They gave me the choice to either come with them, or die. I chose to become a vampire. They bit me in my sleep and I spent 200 long years, all alone just with the Volturi. The King, Aro, has become a father figure to me. I am a mental and physical shield with many other powers I cant explain.

I have been doing fine these past years, I was a princess—" Then the same boy interrupted me.

"You're a princess?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yes but as I was saying. I had everything I wanted. But the vampire world had no clue I existed, the ball was coming up where I would be presented and a few days before, my Dad told me that Edward and his family were coming, which they didn't know about me and I hadn't seen them for 200 years. But I made my presence noticed when they came. Like princesses do. I think I was a little too dramatic then. But I was so furious I threw Edward into the wall… well we talked some things out and it turns out, Edward thought he was a danger to me and loved me so much that he couldn't put me in danger any longer. So that is why he left me. Edward and I agreed to go slow and now we are engaged," I finished my long story and I noticed there were more women in the same room and a few were holding very small newborns in their arms and one woman handed a smaller child to William.

"Bella, how did you remember all of that? From your human life?" Edward asked me, he seemed really surprised and I shifted in my seat and saw all the men, boys, and elders were looking at Edward and I strangely.

"Because I got flash backs when I was in my room, Edward," I answered him and he nodded.

"Um, Edward? How did you become a vampire?" William asked Edward as Edward had placed a kiss on top of my head and hugged me tight.

"My name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen I am 309 years old. I lived in the year of 1918 with my parents in Chicago, Illinois when the Spanish Influenza hit. Both of my parents died of the Spanish Influenza, then I caught it, my father now, Carlisle, was my doctor. My mother knew he was something different and she begged him to do what ever he could to save me. Carlisle turned me into a vampire. Then I went for around 90 years being lonely. Then I met Bella, her blood was singing to me so I went away for a week and came back. She found out everything about Vampires. Then James happened. I killed him. Then Jasper attacked Bella, I thought I was a danger to her so I left. Which was the worst decision I had ever made. I regret it deeply. But I am glad that I am with her now," Edward said keeping his story way shorter than mine, since I had mostly said it all. "I wanted to kill myself when I wasn't with Bella over the 200 years I didn't see her. My family stopped me several times from going to the Volturi to get them to kill me."

I placed my hand over Edward's in a assuring way and he gave me that crooked smile that I loved.

"Well, you two certainly have some long stories. Thank you for sharing them with us. But can you answer this, Why were you in my infants bedroom like 2 hours ago?" William asked when I noticed it was dark out.

"Oh, that was my old bedroom when I lived in Forks and I was just looking around. For some reason when I went into the room, I remembered all my human memories in there," I answered him and they all gave an 'aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh'.

"Whats in the bag that one of yall retrieved from us, were the presents that I had given Bella on her 18th birthday," Edward said next after me.

"Oh, sorry. Mathew will you give them their bag back," William asked one of the younger boys.

"Well, I am terribly sorry but Bella and I have to get some rest before school in the morning. We pose as students at Forks High school," Edward said standing up and taking me with him.

"I thought vampires didn't sleep," William asked standing up too while still holding the newborn. "Also why aren't your eyes blood red? Please don't feed on any humans in this town or area."

"We feed on animals, William, don't worry. As for sleep, Bella has the ability to eat, sleep, and cry," Edward answered and pressed his lips against my hair as if to smell my hair also.

"Oh, thank you for speaking with us. If you need anything just let us know," William said as he handed us back our back pack.

"Your welcome and Thank you. We will see you all soon," Edward said and we walked out the door.

"Well that went well," I said and Edward just laughed, threw the book bag over his shoulder, and picked me up bridal style and started running toward the house.


	33. Chapter 33

**IIIIIIIMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Arent you guys happy? Im back back back. Sorry Im feeling energetic, im just happy to be BACK! Arent you? Sorry there was no update last weekend cause I was on a ski trip vacation thing with my youth group in the middle of no where with no computer. But I had a lot of fun even though I fell a bunch. I fell off the ski lift getting off TWICE maybe three times. Then I fell going down big mountains but it was my first time skiing and I did pretty good. Thou I was pretty disappointed that I had a poor very poor amount of reviewers and I was hurt. But thats ok we can FIX that. Updates might become a little bit tighter now, cause my parents are starting to complain about how much time I spend on my lap top and stuff and on FB. Im like 'who cares?' to them. but nooooooooo I now have 'rules' I dont want rules! I like stay up till 2am on Fanfiction. but I gotta go to bed. Im on a time limit right now! But I am finally ending my basketball season this week. Senior night and Tournament this week then everything done. Sports is done this year but might not be done because there is a chance I will be playing soccer, when I absoluetely SUCK at soccer. Uh! Well here is a small chapter I threw together tonight since I was in such a rush. Im gonna shut up now so my lovelys can read the chapter. ENJOY.**

**I dont own twilight. period.  
**

**Chapter 33**

**BPOV**

5 minutes later I was laughing as Edward set me down on the porch stairs to the main house.

"There you guys are, I was beginning to worry," A small worried voice chirped and we looked up and saw Alice standing there in front of us.

"Didn't you see where we were?" I asked as we walked in the front door.

"No, which was really strange. I see everything," Alice said.

"Bella, Love, Alice doesn't see werewolves, Darling," Edward confirmed me and I nodded.

"How did you get caught up with werewolves guys?" Alice asked as we walked into the house and we told her how we had got caught in the werewolves as everyone gathered around. Everyone seemed so interested.

After I ate some delicious soup that Esme made me, I yawned tiredly as I leaned on Edwards shouder. "Excuse us guys, but I think it is time for Bella to get some rest since it is 11pm," Edward said grabbing the backpack and picking me up into his arms and everyone said good night.

"Edward?" I asked tiredly as we got into our house.

"Yes, darling?" He asked me swinging the bag down onto the couch and carried me to the bed and I transported my sweats and tank top onto my body, getting rid of my old clothes I wore today.

"Can we look through my 18th birthday things?" I asked sweetly and he looked uncertain.

"I guess. I will be right back," He said and walked out of the room.

Once I changed into my pajamas, I crawled into the bed and Edward walked over into the bedroom and sat the bag down on the edge of the bed and walked to the bathroom. Sooner than later, he was back in just a pair of pajama pants, no shirt and slid into the bed.

"Here you go, Love," Edward said and handed me the bag, I looked at him before pulling the first thing out of the bag that revealed the old radio. I was confused so I looked to Edward who's eyes looked sorry.

"How did this get into the bag? I thought I left it on my desk in my room when I was human?" I asked confused as I sat in Edward's lap and pointed to it.

"Um well. After you were supposively dead or kidnapped as people put it, I spent a bunch of time in your old room for a few weeks before Charlie died and I decided to put it into the floor board. Charlie left your room the way it was before you disappeared," Edward said feeling guilty.

Then I said this unconsciously, "What did they think happened to me when I disappeared?"

Edward took a deep breath. I swear I could hear the machines in his head turning round and round harder trying to think what to say. " Charlie thought you had been kidnapped, others thought you had been killed or you committed suidide. Many were devastated that you were gone. From the evidence that was left, it looked like you had been kidnapped because of some of your things missing and there were scratch marks on the floor from maybe were you were scared and clawed at the floor. I felt so guilty letting something like that happen to you."

"How did you even find out?" I asked as I put the radio back into the back pack and pulled out a yellow pair of 2 airplane tickets and passports and traced the words that said ** Jacksonville, Florida – Round ticket.**

"Alice saw a vision of Charlie crying in the floor of your room, deep purple circles under his eyes. I came back and confronted him but it was useless, he blamed me for all that had happened to you. Then he tried to punch me which Im made of pure ice so that didn't help. But he was fine. Then I left, I tried to track down Victoria but I was unsuccessful," Edward finished and I realized I was crying. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on and he just comforted me.

"N-Never leave me again," I sobbed out believing every single thing that he had said to me, he was the love of my life or eternity.

"I never will. I lied to you. I thought I was doing good when I was doing bad. I love you forever. My intentions weren't to hurt you, they were to lead you to a normal human life but instead the Volturi came, I love you Isabella Swan," Edward said before pulling me into a hug and then to seal it with a kiss to make him mine.

"Here," Edward continued when we broke apart from our long kiss. He retrieved something silvery from out of the bag and revealed the necklace I had received from Alice and Jasper. Edward put it around my neck as I wiped my tears away as I looked at the beautiful necklace that was now an older fashion because it was in the year 2008 I believe. Then Edward pulled out an old yellow piece of paper. He revealed it and it was the picture we took on the night of my birthday. Edward's nose in my hair in a defensive motion and me smiling at the camera as the picture was take.

The last thing that was in the bag was a CD. The CD that caused me to hate music the rest of my human life because of what the CD had done. It disappeared. I wish I could have kept it. I immediately took it from Edward and grasped it in my own hands and I basicly kissed it. It was great that I had this CD back.

"Thank you Edward," I thanked him as I put my arms around his neck again and kissed him deeply.

"Im sorry, my love but you need to go to bed, you have a long day ahead of you, my darling," Edward said taking the CD from me and placing everything back into the bag but the picture. He went and slid it into a little spare frame he had and sat it on our bedside table.

"Perfect," I commented before curling up against his chest and falling into a deep deep sleep where I found peace and happiness.


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey guys! Thank you all for the reviews I recieved over the week. I still get Story and Author favorite alerts. I would like to say that basketball season has came to an _end_ which I am very sad about. I thought I was now going to have a free season the girls on my basketball team have now persuaded me to play_ soccer_ even though I _horribly suck_ at _soccer. _So if i dont update on a Saturday or something, it lets you all know that I was probably injured or something... or I got lazy. So send me a message if you have any questions. **

**I dont own Twilight**

**PS guys I skipped a few weeks on this chapter since there was nothing I could think of. Hope you all enjoy it!  
**

**Chapter 34**

**BPOV**

**5 Days before the Engagement Party/ Christmas Eve**

"Dad!"

"Bella, my sweet Isabella!" My dad cried as he wrapped his arms around me and we had our father daughter moment before everyone came in. We hugged as if we hadnt seen each other in years when it had only been a month or 2 since we had seen each other.

"Dad!" I sighed into his shoulder and pulled away to look at him. "I have missed you so so much, Dad."

"I know, Bella. As I have missed you, I don't know what I am going to do when you are married and I wont be there always for you. If I could cry I would," Dad said kissing my fore head .

"How have things been around here with out your favorite princess, you, Uncle Marcus, and Uncle Cauis are behaving correct?" I laughed along with my Dad as I twirled with my engagement ring.

"Its been so dull around here since you have left and so quiet. Demetri and Felix have no one to 'teach' any more since you are gone. We all ways behave, sweetheart. Hows school? And where is the rest of the Cullens?" Dad asked slightly confused as he looked past me.

"Oh they are just getting the things out of the car," I smirked at that, knowing they were just giving me time with my Dad, "School is great, Forks looks the same. I will tell you soon all of my adventures. Promise."

"Love," I heard a voice from behind me and an arm wrap around my waist.

"There you are Edward. I was beginning to worry," I said to my wonderful fiancée as I put my hand on his chest and he kissed my forehead.

"Hello Edward. I trust you have been keeping good care of my daughter and keeping her out of trouble," Dad said and I started laughing.

"Me? Trouble? I never cause trouble," I laughed but quickly stopped when Edward and Dad shook hands.

"Of course, Aro. I have enjoyed her company," Edward said and everyone else entered the living room.

"Welcome Carlisle, old friend. It is wonderful to see you again," Dad went on leaving Edward and I together.

I looked up and Edward and just smiled and he gave me that crooked grin. I laughed at him as Alice came skipping up to us as everyone was conversating.

"Bella, Aro said that every thing is in the process of being set up right now and to tell you that Charlotte and Peter will be here on Thursday (party on Saturday, today is Tuesday). So if you want to, its gonna be cloudy out for until late tonight. Do you want to go now to get our dresses since you wanted to pick one out here?" Alice said quickly but I managed to get it all in.

"Yea sure. Lets just get yalls rooms situated and then we can go, is that fine with you Edward?" I asked Edward and he nodded.

"Anything for you, darling," He said and I smiled and kissed his cheek before walking off to talk to dad to get the room arrangements.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok Bella, since the theme colors are red and green, I think you should wear either a green or red dress or maybe a black and white dress. Not any other color," Alice said pushing through many dresses on the rack.

"I agree," Rose said as she helped Alice.

"Oh here is one!" Alice said holding up a really long gorgeous dress made of Silk Chiffon with A glittering rhinestone halter that held up the strapless dress. With a fitted bodice that curved to the waist where the skirt began into an inverted v-shape. The hot goddess long dress reveals your bare back under a sparkling v-shaped rhinestone strap for added glamour. I loved this dress! **(profile)**

"Alice its beautiful. I deffinantly want to wear it for the engagement party. Lets try it on!" I said and eagerly grabbed the dress with some silver pair of heels and ran to the dressing room. It fit my body perfect as I tried it on.

"Oh Bella, you look so wonderful in that dress," Esme said as I modeled it for them and they were all dazed.

"Thank you. I love this dress. Now we have to find you 3 a dress," I said and we started looking through the dresses again.

" Bella, once we get done with Christmas. We are so planning the wedding and reception and all. Its gonna be fabulous. Oh and the dress! I am so ready for the shopping for the dress! Now who are you choosing to be your maid of honor?" As soon as Alice finished the sentence I suddenly realized one thing.

"Oh. My. Goodness." I said in 3 separate sentences.

"What?" Rosalie asked in a panicked voice.

"I don't have anything to give Edward for Christmas! I have no clue _what_ to even get him," I shook my head looking for a dress for Esme.

"Oh don't worry I am sure you will find something," Esme said while looking through the racks and I walked over and sat on the little couch.

"Oh. Why don't you get him a brand new piano. The one at our house is like around a century old. I bet he would love it if he got a brand new one," Alice said suscpiciously. I think she had a vision before she had said it.

"Ok, I guess I will. I still need to go shopping with him tomorrow before everyone comes because I haven't bought anyone a present. I am so behind," I said to all of them as we continued to look through the dresses.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After we all found our dresses which were all gorgeous, we went to the piano store down the road.

"Ah, hello ladies. Is there anything I can help you with?" A man said who was probably around his mid twentys said as his eyes raked up and down all of our bodies. But he had more interest in me. Why does it always have to be me.

"Um yes. I would like to purchase a white baby grand piano for my fiancée. Perferably your best one," I said with an Italian accent. But as soon as I said the word fiancée, the man's eyes flashed to my ring hand which was wrapped around my purse.

"Of course, let me show you," The man said and then guided me to a room with a single piano which was the right one I wanted.

"Oh this is perfect. I am sure he will love it!" I said as I slid my fingers across the smooth top of the piano. "Beautiful."

"This is the one your would like?" He asked and I nodded. "Where and when would you like the piano delivered.

"Volturi Castle, tomorrow around 11 am. The guards will show you where to put it," I said in my princess voice.

"That's right. I knew you looked familiar, Ms. Volturi. I will certainly have it delivered by then. I hope you have a very Merry Christmas and a happy New Year," He said as he took my card and scanned it and handed it back.

"Thank you, sir," I said with that and turned around and walked back to the lobby where everyone was waiting. "I got it!"

"Great," Alice said hopping off the small couch.

"It's the perfect one, but can we go home now. I am exhausted since we got here at 10am and it is like 6 right now," I whined as we walked out of the store where it was pitch black out side from the darkness.

"I guess. What are you and Edward going to do tomorrow?" Alice said as we walked to the car.

"We have some last minute shopping to do before Charlotte and Peter come on Thursday."


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey guys! The reason I didnt update last night was because, its long but, I was uploading the documents on to FF and then all of the sudden my computer shut down and it wouldnt turn back on so I couldnt upload anything. Sorry guys. But I dont have much to say but except, soccer started last week. My schedule is getting busier! take notes to that!  
**

**Dont own twilight!**

**PS. Another short chapter cause I added a few words tonight but the next chapter will be the engagement party even though we are on the Wednesday Day. Engagement party is on Saturday.  
**

**Chapter 35**

**BPOV**

"Bella, love, you need to get up now. Its 10:30am," A voice said, shaking me gently. Then my eyes were wide open when he said 10:30am. Crap! The delivery truck will be here in half an hour!

I moaned before sitting up in the bed and getting up. "Ok, Edward. Hold on and we can go shopping in a few seconds. I just gotta get dressed."

I jumped up, kissed him on the cheek and dressed in vampire speed and within 5 minutes I was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans, a aeropostale top, with a pair of red and bold flats and also had my hair up and the hair in the pony tail was curled softly but not too much.

"Ready!" I said popping back next to him.

"Wow that was quick. Why are you in such a hurry?" He asked, taking my hand and kissing my forehead before we started walking out to the garuage.

"I am just ready to go shopping," I lied knowing that we needed to get out of here quickly before Edward's gift got here. They were gonna put it in a single room where there was nothing in it. Then I was having Esme, Alice, and Rosalie go into the room and paint 'Merry Christmas Edward! I love you!'. I couldn't wait to see it. Its gonna be ah-mazing!

"Well, I never knew you loved shopping so much," He said shocked. He took the lie! Yes! He opened my Volvo passenger door for me and I climbed into the car.

"Yep. Now what should we get Alice and Jasper?" I asked as Edward climbed into the driver's seat and we pulled out.

"Well. I was thinking we should like get Esme, Alice, and Rosalie some jewelry since they all love it so much. Like Alice a bracelet, Esme a ring, and Rosalie a necklace," Edward said and I was so shocked that he knew what to get them.

"Edward! I never knew you had such class! I am proud of you!" I said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Please. I was born in 1901. My mother practically raised me and told me what to buy for a woman and how to treat her. Like she is a princess. I never imagined that I would be married to one soon," Edward said and I was shocked.

"Hey Edward?" I asked.

"Yes, love?" He asked me as he pulled into a Tiffany's Jewelry store.

"Your amazing," I told him, getting out of the car and taking his hand as we walked into the store.

"I know, love, I know," He smirked and gave me his famous crooked smile that I loved so much.

"Is there anything I could help you with?" A noisey voice spoke and Edward's arm snaked around my waist.

"No thank you. I think my fiancée and I have it under control," I said as I saw a fake blond in a uniform standing in front of us with her boobs pressed out towards Edward and she flipped her straight fake hair.

"Ok, then. Let me know when you need some help," She snorted obviously upset that I was his fiancée. I loved crushing girls dreams. Haha

"Come on, Love. Lets go," Edward said and we looked around the large shop.

In result to that visit to Tiffany's. We got Alice a charm bracelet so she could continue to collect charms, Rosalie a beautiful diamond necklace and Esme a ring that had 8 diamonds on it that represented each and every one of us.

"So where to next?" Edward finally asked as we put the already wrapped presents into the back seat.

"Hmm. What do we get Jasper?" I asked confused.

"Aha! Civil War books. He loves reading them," Edward informed me. " We can go to the History shop down town."

"Then we could also get Marcus a Renassaince book," I brainstormed. Yes this was perfect, I thought as I looked at my cell which said it was 12 already. Really? We had been gone that long?

"Do you want to go now or go get something to eat? I bet your hungry," Edward asked and I shook my head as he started the car.

"Actually I am not hungry. I think I will be fine for a couple more hours," I said and Edward just sighed and nodded as he pulled out of the parking lot.

After we got the books. Edward and I decided to get medical books for Dad and Carlisle. Then a prank book for Emmet which was proably a bad idea. Then we got a new glass chess set for Cauis, and then a bikini, for Charlotte, and swim trunks for Peter which were identical/ matching sets. Then Charlotte's bikini had 'Charlotte' written across the butt and Peter had 'Peter' across the butt. I found it hilarious.

"Hey Edward, I gotta go check something. I will see you later ok?" I asked when we got back to the castle from shopping. I transported all of the presents we had bought today for some wrapping and the ones already wrapped under the tree.

"Ok, love. I will just go to see Jasper and Emmet," Edward said before kissing me on the forehead and leaving me in the living room.

I walked down the hall to the throne room. "Hello Dad," I said as I walked into the Throne room. "Uncles."

"Hello Bella, how was your day of shopping?" Dad asked as my uncles also greeted me.

"great. I just have to go check on Edward's present. They delivered it right?" I asked curiously.

"Yea they did. You wouldn't want to tell me what you got me, now would you?" Dad asked curiously and I looked at him.

"No and don't you dare touch Edward. That is unfair, understood?" I hissed at my Dad and then started laughing at his face.

"Ya ya ya what ever. Go do your thing or whatever," Dad said before shooing me off. He shoved me out the Throne room doors and I walked to a deserted part of the castle.

I walked down a long hallway and finally came to a door. I typed in a code and the door opened, revealing a bright red room and Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were drawling letters onto the wall in pencils.

"Wow guys, this looks great!" I said as I skimmed my hand over the plastic that covered over the piano so no paint would get to it. "I came to help."

"Great, Bella. You can start painting the letters in green since its gonna say "Merry Christmas Edward! I love you!", its probably gonna be a while if we work in human pace," Alice said handing me a new paint brush and we got to painting.


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey guys! Hows it going? I enjoyed all of the reviews I recieved and wonderful complements. You guys are too nice to me. But I am just going to make this quick in simple. I have to say, 200 years will be ending sooon. This chapter is the Engagement party which is very short. description and all of what happens but it is still short. I felt that I couldnt go in much detail. After this chapter is Christmas Day and then we will skip to the Bachlorette party because I have no clue what to put between the time. So please enjoy what is left of 200 years. I should be able to roll out another story before this one ends. we will probably hit 50 chapters. Maybe. Just guessing.**

**I, Warriorgirl11 does not own posession of Twilight. (I dont own Twilight) : (  
**

**Chapter 36**

**BPOV**

**Saturday, 2pm, Day of the Engagement Party **

"Ok Edward. Get out," Alice said as she and Rose came through the door along with Esme, Jane, Heidi, and Charlotte.

"UGH! Alice!" I groaned as I turned more into Edward's chest. We had been laying in bed all day resting so hopfully I could make it through the night with out getting tired since I have to have sleep.

"Don't Alice me. Edward get your butt up and leave," Alice said opening the curtains and the light shined through as Charlotte and Esme set all of the dresses down. Mental note: I need to make my personal room where I get ready for these gathering things. It would be genious!

Edward moved and pulled me up into a sitting position. I wanted to stay laying with him like forever, it was ah-mazing!

"Love, you need to get ready and I need to go check on some last minute things. Don't worry you will see me again late on by 6. I promise," Edward said as he kissed my forehead and slide out of the bed and left the room. We really shouldn't have laid in bed still 2pm. That's a No-no.

"Get your butt up, Isabella Volturi, we need to have you ready in just a few hours and you are laying around. GET UP!" Alice said pulling me out of bed and shoved me into the bathroom. "Don't come out till you are completely clean!"

I sighed and undressed and took a very quick shower but washing every single thing and washed my hair with mine and Edward's favorite shampoo and conditioner I always used. I jumped out and brushed my teeth with the white robe on. My favorite robe ever.

"Okay, Alice I am fully awake now. You may proceed with Barbie Bella," I said as I walked out and Charlotte went in to use my bathroom to take a shower and everyone else was already in white robes.

"Ok then. Sit in the chair. Rosalie went to go get all of the make up supplies," Alice said as I sat into the barber shop chair she had gotten somewhere. My room looked like a spa. Charlotte walked out of the bathroom and Esme went in as Alice put some type of conditioner in my hair and rubbed it in.

"So Bella, how do you think we should do your hair?" Alice asked me as Rosalie started doing Charlotte's hair. Straight for Charlotte.

"Curly for me, Alice, you do your magic and I will sit here," I said and Alice started blow drying my hair to get the wetness out of it.

Then the getting ready process began.

…..

A few hours later it was 30 minutes till 6 and I in my dress yet but my hair was perfectly curled and my make up was perfect and I beautiful French manicures and pedicures and it was just fabulous. I looked amazing so did the other girls.

My dress was still made of Silk Chiffon with A glittering rhinestone halter that held up the strapless dress. With a fitted bodice that curved to the waist where the skirt began into an inverted v-shape. The hot goddess long dress reveals your bare back under a sparkling v-shaped rhinestone strap for added glamour. Then of course my hair was curled.

Then Alice's dress was a short tight shirred metallic dress which had sleeveless features shirred shoulders with a cross front bodice and banded. And from the waist the shirred material curves past your hips and ends several inches above your knees. The view from the back has a v-back to match the front. Alice's dress looked wonderful with her pixie like look and straight hair as she always wore it.

Then Rosalie's dress was a long silk lovely yellow dress that showed off her shoulders and height and dropped below her feet thought. She wore 2 inch heels and then curled her hair into a bun. She also wore dark make up and looked wonderful!

Then Esme's dress was a silk multi colored dress that dropped to her ankles and had a one shoulder strap that was beaded and crossed in the back. She wore silver flats and had her hair really straight with absolutely no curls in it with very light make up.

Then last but not least, Charlotte's dress was a was a dazzling white long dress that reached her toes with one shoulder strap and also crossed in the back and showed some bare back. Then she also had her hair stick straight and had dark silvery make up on with silver heels on.

We all looked fabulous as I had said. As for now, it was closer to six o'clock and there was a knock on the door of my bedroom.

"Come in," Alice called as she touched up her own make up in the mirror.

"Hello love," Edward said coming in, "you look stunning."

He then gave me a peck on the lips and smiled his crooked smile that I always loved as always. I looked at him and he wore a pair of black dress pants with a white shirt and a red tie that matched my dress. Alice. "You look very handsome, Edward."

"Edward Cullen, don't you dare mess up her make up or I promise you when you die. I will dance on your grave," Alice scolded Edward.

"Sheesh Alice, give me a chance. I haven't messed it up. She looks perfect. But your forgetting one thing," Edward said and I looked at him funny and he gave me the 'I know what I am doing' look. I compromised and saw he was going to my vanity and retrieved 2 boxes.

"1st box," Edward said and pulled out my tiara and placed it carefully in my hair not messing it up thank fully, "2nd " he said and pulled out my Volturi ring and necklace. He placed it on my finger and then placed my necklace around my neck carefully.

"Thank you Edward," I thanked him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before making sure my engagement ring was on my finger, which it was. I smiled happily and then there was a knock on the door again.

"Come in," I said as Edward stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. Then Felix walked in.

"Hey um guys, Aro says that you need to go to the ball room like there are already a bunch of people there now," Felix said as he opened the door and all the girls filed out meeting there mates as Edward and I followed them.

Once we were in front of the ball room doors, we heard my Dad announce, "Now, I announce to you, the engagement of Isabella Volturi and Edward Cullen." We heard a bunch of clapping and the doors opened and Edward kept his arms around my waist and we walked down the stairs and met my dad at the platform.

"Let the party continue, Enjoy your self and have a Merry Christmas," Edward then said. "Thank you for coming."

"Wow, Edward. Your great announcing things," I whispered to him as people started dancing and mingling,

"Thank you, Love, care to dance," Edward offered.

"delighted," As I took Edward real hand and he led me to the dance floor and I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist and we danced slowly to music.

The whole night continued as I danced with the Cullen men, people of the guard, my uncles, and father and even a few other people. The night past on quickly and I grew tireder and tireder.

"Excuse me," Dad called as 2 am neared at the time. Boy did vampires love to party. "Let us have a toast and then the party will be over. To Edward and Isabella may happiness continue till they are united in May. To Edward and Isabella."

"To Edward and Isabella," The crowd cheered out and we all took a large sip of our animal blood and Edward and I stood by the door and said good bye and thanked people for coming.

Finally by 3 am everyone was gone and Edward and I went back to our room and I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, knowing that I had another long day ahead of us. Christmas Day.


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey guys! Thank you all for such wonderfuls reviews I got bunches of them. I hope you guys love this chapter. I scrambled it up together and you will have a bunch of shocks in this chapters. Please let me know if you guys have any ideas for this story. I would love some help from my reviewers. But I already have _gigantic _things planned for when Edward and Bella are married. Married life. But you guys will love this chapter. Here is a longer much longer chapter than previous ones I have been giving you. 1,135 words on this chapter which is good for me. I try to atleast get 1,000 words in each chapter for you guys. I know it isnt long but It is at _my_ level. Please dont judge me. But here is the chapter. ENJOY**

**I dont own Twilight. period :'(**

**BTW check out the links on my profile. :)  
**

**Chapter 37**

**BPOV**

**Christmas Day**

"Merry Christmas, Love," my lovers voice said as I opened my eyes and was greeted by many kisses on my face.

"Merry Christmas Edward," I said remembering our long night before. "What time is it?"

"10," Edward said shortly. "Alice has been bugging me since 8 to get you up. But I told her to leave you alone, you had a long night. But your up now. We should go to the living room. Alice probably knows your up and has everyone there waiting. She says leave your pajamas on. Since its Christmas and Alice."

"Ok then, Edward. Lets go before Alice has a heart attack," I laughed as I kissed his nose and rolled out of bed.

"Right, Love," Edward smiled and He slipped his tight T-shirt on because before he wasn't wearing his shirt.

We held hands and walked to the living room where Alice was practically jumping up and down while handing out presents to people.

"Finally Bella! Your up! You sleep for ever I swear!" Alice said as she pulled me and Edward toward the recliner and Edward sat down and I sat in his lap.

We gave everyone their presents and they each loved their gifts especially Emmet because we gave him a joke book, we were going to be pranked a bunch as Alice said once she got the vision after Emmet opened his present.

Then I got bunches of clothes from Alice, Rosalie, and Esme as they had said that I needed a new wardrobe. Then I received a new charm bracelet from Charlotte and Peter. I also got a new tiara from my dad and uncles along with a bunch of new music and a brand new I phone 5. Then I received a tiny box from Carlisle.

"Thank you Carlisle," I thanked him as I took the tiny blue box from him and untied the ribbon.

"Your Welcome, Bella. Its from the all of us as in Esme, myself, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, and Edward," Carlisle said and I opened the box and it revealed the Cullen Crest as a long necklace that was silver and blue.

"Oh my, this is beautiful guys. Thank you all," I said as I handed it to Edward to put around my neck.

"We decided since you and Edward will be married in May that we would get you the crest," Carlisle said.

"Thank you so much. You have made me feel like part of your family," I said and hugged them all and touching my crest. I will wear this forever.

"Bella, you know that you have always been like a daughter to Esme and I and a sister to our children. We want to thank you, for making our son happy again," Carlisle said and I wiped a tear of joy out of my eye and nodded.

"Love?" Edward asked as I turned around.

"Yes, Edward?" I asked as I sat in the recliner.

"here is your gift," He said and handed me an envelope and a large box by length but by thickness it was very thin.

I opened up the envelope and a picture fell out and a piece of paper. I gasped as I saw that it was a picture of a large house, looked 2 stories high.

"Edward, what is this?" I asked as he sat down on the arm.

"Its our home, once we get married and stuff. Ready the information," Edward said and another tear went down my cheek and he wiped it away. This must be why Alice said to get a new piano, because we were getting a new house. Wow.

"Its on the outside of Volterra, its 2 stories high, 5 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a kitchen, living room, dining room, outside pool and hot tube, wow Edward, this is amazing!" I said and hugged him. "thank you, honey."

"Your welcome, love, open the box," He said and took the picture out of my hand.

"Ok ok," I said and went and opened the top of the box and it revealed blue prints. It took me a few minutes to study it but then I realized that it was blue prints to a large house. "Another house?"

"Yes. This one is the one Carlisle, Jasper, Emmet, Felix, Demetri, and Alec are gonna build while we are on our honeymoon, this is going to be back in America," Edward said pulling my hair out of my eyes.

"But why did you get 2 houses? I am confused," I said as I studied the prints.

"Because, I wasn't sure on where you wanted to live once we got married so I got 2 houses," Edward said as I closed the box and looked at the other house again. My life is going to be perfect.

"But where is this house going to be? Where are you building it?" I asked Edward.

"It will be in our spot, the meadow. That is our love spot," Edward said smiling and I gave him a kiss.

"Ahh. Thank you Edward. Lets go get your present now," I said and stood up and grabbed his hand and pulled him along the hall ways.

"My present must be pretty awesome if you aren't giving it to me in front of the family," Edward laughed as I pulled him down the desserted hallway.

"No, actually its too big now close your eyes," I said and typed in the code to the door and covered his eyes and pulled him into the room and sat him down on the piano bench. "Now you can open your eyes."

"O my! Bella, you got me a piano! A baby grand. Gosh this is the best present ever. I love you, Love," He said as he looked at the wall and ran his fingers over the keyboard.

"Your welcome," I said smiling.

"Lets try this baby out," He grinned and let his long fingers go across the keyboard playing my song and I smiled.

We finally stood. "Bella?" Edward said as I rubbed my fingers ran across the top, looking at reflection. "I love you!" with that He grabbed my waist and pulled me into the longest kiss that we both could take and my hands tangled themselves in his hair as his arms rubbed my back .

"This is the best Christmas ever," I breathed as I looked into his golden eyes. "I am happy I get to spend the rest of the with you. I love you Edward."

Then we went back into a kiss.


	38. Chapter 38

**There was a bunch of confusion tonight I thought I would be uploading the wedding tonight but I was wrong so here is a short little chapter. By the way. Please review more because the reviews last time was only 3 andd I was very dissappointed. So please review more.  
**

**I dont own twilight. Period.  
**

**Chapter 38**

**BPOV**

**May 9****th**** 2208 (I think)**

"Charlotte," I said as I greeted her coming through the living room door way. "Its so good to see you again." I hadn't seen her since Christmas, Edward and I had spent New Years decorating our home outside of Volterra while everyone went back to America. It had been a very long 5 months. Having to deal with wedding planning, reception planning, wedding dress, brides maid dresses, and maid of honor dress, which I had picked Charlotte to be my maid of honor, and finally a theme which was a really light lime green since it was spring. But that was just the dresses. The whole theme was green, pink, and yellow.

I took her into a long hug and pulled away. "I know, honey. Its been since Christmas. Its great. How are you? Edward?" Charlotte asked as I took back Edward's hand.

"I am great," I said as I played we his hand.

"As am I," Edward smiled and hugged Charlotte. "Its great to see you again also."

"Where is Peter?" I asked Charlotte and as soon as I asked. Peter came through with all the bags.

"Well darling. I am certainly glad you helped me carry the bags in," He said seriously.

"Well. Honey, you are a vampire, get over it," Charlotte laughed and I ran and gave him a hug.

"Hello there Bells. Its good to see you a day before your wedding. Im going to cry. Charlotte, our little girl is growing up!" Peter faked tears. I pushed him in the shoulder.

"You will live," I laughed.

"Peter," Edward said and shook his hand. "Its good to see you again."

"Same here," Peter smiled and I looked at my wrist but I wasn't wearing my watch.

"Edward, honey what time is it?" I asked him and he looked at the time.

"Almost six," Edward said. Great. Then all of the sudden Alice burst through the door.

"Ok Edward, Peter. I hate to be rude but it is almost six and our bachelorette party is about to start. Rose, Esme, Heidi, and Jane are meeting us at the party. But you two. Need to go meet up with all the boys. Now go," Alice ordered.

"Yeesh. She is more controlling than I remember," Peter laughed and Alice glared at him.

"Go before there is going to be one less man at the wedding tomorrow," Alice said deadly.

"Fine then," Peter said before kissing Charlotte and murmuring "Stupid Pixie."

"Well, love. I guess this is good bye until tomorrow," Edward said as he placed his hand behind my ear.

"I guess," I whispered.

"When you will be walking down the aisle, looking stunning while I remember how much I love you," Edward whispered before kissing me on the lips and then my fore head. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said as he left the room.

"Ok, now that that's over. Lets go," Perky Alice popped out and pulled me and Charlotte to the garguage.

"Where are we going any way, Alice?" I asked as I sat in the back seat of my Volvo.

"Psh, you think I am gonna tell you just sit there and wait till we get there and you will find out," Alice said as she drove fastly out of the palace grounds. "Don't worry you will have bunches of fun tonight. Promise."

"I better. I rather be back in my bed, cuddling with Edward and sleeping," I muttered as I leaned against the window.

"Well you can do it tomorrow night once you are married and stuff," Alice said as she pulled into a large hotel.

"This is where we are having my bachelorette party?" I asked and Alice nodded, "Well, I guess its better than going to a bar and pole dancing with half dressed men."

"Well. We could do that if you want?" Alice said as we got out of the car and went into an elevator.

"No no no, we don't have to do that!" I said putting my hands out as she said that. I deffinantly don't want to do that.

"Fine then come on," Alice said as Charlotte laughed behind us.

"Wait you guys got the pent house?" I asked and Alice nodded. "Why?"

"Because there are like 7 of us and plus the pent house has a hot tub and extra room for all of us to fit. Now come on and go get in your bathing suit, we are going to chill in the hot tub until the pizza comes for you to eat," Alice said as we walked in. "there is one on the bed in the bedroom."

"Hey guys," I greeted Rose, Esme, Heidi, and Jane as I walked in as they looked through a pile of DVDs.

I walked to the bed room and changed into the bathing suit and met everyone back in the living room of the pent house.

So then as my party continued on we relaxed in the hot tub and it turns out Rosalie had ordered massages**. (Vampires can have massages in this story)** "Bella, will you go answer the door," Rosalie asked me, I gave her a strange look and climbed out of the hot tub and slipped my white robe that Rosalie and Alice had given me that had 'Mrs. Cullen' on the back of it.

I walked to the door and opened it and came face to face with 7 muscular men wearing no shirts. Rose. Of course she would plan this, I turned around quickly and shot her a glare before turning back around.

"Yes?" I asked the tall, muscular men.

"Someone placed an order for extreme massages. So here we are," The leader said and I looked at them. I wonder if Rosalie paid them more to act stupid because they look hotter.

"Um, Ok, come on in," I said opening the door way so that the men could come in and I led them to the room that stored the hot tub.

"Come back into the hot tub, Bella. Let these men do their jobs and unknot the knots. Relax. Your getting married tomorrow," Alice said and I just shrugged and got back in to the hot tub feeling weird that there were men in the room. But I slid in. Then the rest of the night continued on as Rosalie ordered manicures and pedicures for all of us and then we all settled down to watch a movie. Then finally after my wonderful bachelorette party, it ended and I climbed into the hotel bed and fell into a deep sleep.


	39. Chapter 39

**Ok Guys here is the BIG chapter that is 4,553 words long, longest chapter I have EVER written, took me 2 weeks to write. I hope you all like it. So this week, I didnt work on writing much because I had a bunch too do and so i will have a bunch of things to do this week but on Thursday I will be getting off for spring break so I will have time to write then. The reason I didnt write much is because- 1. I had to watch, Jakob, the Liar- for my History class, we are working on WWII. Wonderful movie to watch but sad. 2. Wednesday- I was playing soccer and I got hit in the head- massive knot on my head so I have been out of it since then. 3. I had a banquet to attend. 4. I was too depressed because I couldnt go to my boyfriends prom cause some stupid rule about people who dont go to the school cant go. :'( ** **But I will shut up now so you all can read this fantastic chapter that I worked so hard on. Let me just say that this is NOT the end of 200 years. It will probably have around 10 or 15 more chapters.**

**I dont own Twilight.**

**BTW everything is on my profile.**

**Chapter 39 **

**BPOV**

**May 10****th**** 2211 **

**10am**

"Bella, Bella," A voice said close to my ear as I rolled over and put the pillow over my head and groaned. "Come on, Bella. You need to get up and get something to eat so then we can start getting ready. Remember today is your wedding day."

As soon as I heard that I shot up into a sitting position, "Im getting married today." I stated and Alice nodded. "I am getting married today."

"Yes, Bella. We all have that shocked feeling but be happy. I know you may be nervous, Honey but by tonight. You and the love of your life will be on your way to your romantic honey moon," Alice said as she pulled me out of bed and I slipped on my robe after sliding my hand through my messy bed hair.

"Where are we-" I started but Alice interrupted

"I promised Edward I wouldn't tell you," Alice said as we walked out of my own bedroom which was still in the Pent house of the hotel we were staying at.

"I could always read your mind, Alice. Don't underestimate me," I said as I sat on a stool next to Charlotte on the bar and there was a big plate of eggs, a waffle, grits, toast, bacon, and sausage there for me and to top it off a simple glass of animal blood my type of breakfast. Yum.

"You never you that power, Sweetheart. You told me the other day that it doesn't work as much as it used to. Only with weak people remember?" Charlotte said and I looked at her.

"Thanks Charlotte. Now she knows my weak spot, blah!" I said to both of them and dived into my food with Alice laughing at me. I noticed that Heidi and Jane were no where to be seen but Rosalie and Esme were watching the news. But then I saw a lady standing in front of the castle and I stood up from finishing my food and I walked over and sat in the recliner.

_Gooooood morning Volterra! It is 11am and my name is Stephanie Clemente and I am standing in front of Volterra's most beautifullest and powerfullest castle in Volterra, where royal guards are preparing for a royal wedding tonight, uniting Isabella, Daughter of the richest man in Volterra, Aro Volturi, and Edward Cullen, Son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Now previously you just heard rumors about Isabella being engaged when she visited a local restaurant but now her announcement was announced a month ago. Rumors say that Isabella is staying at the Star Dazzle Hotel in the middle of Volterra, in the penthouse where her bachelorette party was held last night while Edward Cullen stayed in the castle. Now Volterra, we wait until 4:30pm for the wedding to begin….._

"Oh my gah," I said as I stood and I turned off the TV and reached for the hotel room phone, "I have to call Edward."

"No no no," Alice said and snatched the phone out of my hand. "Its your wedding day. You cannot see or talk to Edward until the wedding. We are keeping it traditional."

"But Alice—" I started but then she interrupted me.

"Don't you dare 'but Alice' me. I am keeping your wedding day traditional, if I don't you will regret it. Trust me," Alice said and I glared at her.

"At least let me call my Dad, Alice. This might be a vampire crisis," I panicked.

"Calm down. Are you talking about Volterra knowing about you, yourself about how old you are or just they shouldn't know who you are?" Alice said as I looked out the window. It had been 15 minutes and there were probably already 10 reporters out there. But the manager of the hotel was pushing them out with their security men.

"Both because if they know who I am then they know my age, Alice. But lets think. I actually went to public school a few years ago and pretended to be 17," I said as looked out the window as 2 more people came into the big bunch. One photographer saw me and I closed the curtain to avoid everyone else.

"How many years ago was that?" Alice asked and everybody else watched us.

"Um, 6 I think," I said confused and Charlotte nodded. She knew everything about me. She always posed as my mother.

"Well then your only 23. In 7 years when your suppose to change then you will supposively die. I don't know why you are stressing over all of this," Alice said.

"I think its just wedding nerves, Sweetheart. Just relax and we need to start getting ready, its already 11:30am," Charlotte said and gave me a comforting hug.

"Ya Charlotte, your right. It is wedding nerves. It doesn't even make sense on why I almost had a heart attack," I said as I grabbed myself a glass of water and relaxed.

"Why don't you go take a show, Bella?" Esme said. "The beautitians will be here at 12."

"Good idea." I said and walked to the bathroom where I undressed and took a hot and cozy bath that calmed my nerves as I thought about Edward and my life after we got married. It was going to be wonderful. Then we could finally live in the 2 houses Edward had planned for us which I am so proud of him doing himself.

After I washed my hair with my favorite shampoo and conditioner, I slipped into my white robe again and walked into the living room in the suite where people were setting up 5 hair chairs and 2 make up chairs.

"Ok Bella, Here is the plan. We going to go ahead and get ready here like hair and make up then at 3:30pm we will leave for the castle for the wedding. When we get there, we will get you and everyone else into their dresses and ready by 4:30 for the wedding," Alice said as she sat me down in one of the chairs.

"But Alice what about all of the reporters out there?" I asked as I ran my hand through my wet and damp hair.

"Bella, Honey. I spoke to your father while you were in the shower and he agrees with Alice. Relax, its your wedding day. When you go outside to get into the limo to get back to the castle then you can pose for a picture or 2 and answer a few questions. Your Father says do not make the family look bad," Charlotte said and I nodded.

"Ok, Ok. I promise to relax now," I said as soon as the beauticians walked in and I relaxed into the chair and let them pamper me and make me look beautiful.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
3:15pm**

"Oh Bella, you look beautiful," Esme gushed as she looked at me and I smiled and went to go walk to the bathroom to look at myself.

"Wait Bella. You cant look at your self. You have to wait till we have you all dressed up and then you can see your self. Go put on a pair of jeans and a sleeveless button up shirt that I packed you and be careful with your hair. We have to leave in a few minutes," Alice scolded me as I made a face at her. "Don't give me that face."

Only an hour and 15 minutes until I am married. Wow this is scaring me, I thought as I stalked to the bedroom and dressed and I was out in moments.

"Ready?" Rosalie asked me and I nodded. "Don't worry about our things. Felix and Demetri are coming back later on tonight to get the bags."

"Ok girls lets go!"Alice said and pushed all of us out of the door. I started feeling nervous and excited all together and it felt weird. Nerves. There a pain in the butt.

We got into the elevator and went down to the lobby where I saw a bunch of people behind ropes trying to get to the hotel. "Did you enjoy your night, Ms. Volturi?"

"Yes, thank you so much for letting me have my party here," I thanked the hotel manager and shook his hand.

"Any time. I hope you have a wonderful life with your future husband," He said and I smiled as we walked out of the hotel, when I walked out I was hit by several bright flashes which caused me to wince but then I posed and started smiling as I heard my name being called several times.

"_Isabella? Are you ready to actually settle down at this early of an age, 23?"_ The same lady I saw on the TV asked me as I past her and I stopped and smiled into the camera that was behind her, tapping our conversation.

"Of course. This is what I want, true love and I am ready to begin my married life with the love of my life," I said and the lady nodded and wanted to ask me more questions but Jane stepped infront of me and pulled me towards the limo.

"Wow. I hate answer questions but I like posing because I don't have to talk," I said as I got comfortable in the limo.

"Its all that's going to be on the news for the next 2 months, Bella," Charlotte said, "Your like royalty in this city."

"I hate it when people are up my butt and wont give me any privacy," I groaned and we pulled up infront of the castle.

We hurried in since it was already 3:45pm and there was only 45 minutes left till I was married.

"Ok Bella first lets touch up your make up and then you can get into your dress," Alice said and I nodded as soon as we had snuck into my room and she started touching it up.

As soon as Alice finished touching up my make up, she made me strip down so then I could get into my wedding gown.

After I had my dress zipped up and everyone had there dresses on, Alice finally said. "Now you can look into the mirror."

I walked in front of the mirror with my dress dragging behind me and when I looked into the mirror I saw a beautiful women starring back to me.

My Wedding dress was 800$ petite strapless white dress that had a delicate beaded lace around the bodice and skirt. Making it beautiful. Then it had a Princess A-line silhouette that was soft and slimming. That was fully lined up and had a zipper in the back. ** ( Every thing is On my profile. Horrible description. I apologize.)**Then my veil was simply white with ribbon on the ends that reached my elbows. Then my hair was a classic up-do parted slightly to the side, with curls piled high to add a few extra inches. Then embedded into the crease between my curls and head was a silver mini tiara that had small crystals installed into it. Then finally my made up was light and smoky which complemented my eyes. With light lip gloss and blush. I looked beautiful. Then lastly. I had on my Volturi ring and necklace. Then I had on my engagement ring. But I didn't have my Cullen Crest.

The reason that why I wasn't wearing my Cullen Crest was that in the part of the wedding there was going to be a part where we combined each others Covens as 1. Simply as where Edward gives me a Cullen Crest and I give him a Volturi Crest. Recently I had talked it over and also during the wedding, Edward is going to be crowned the Volturi prince. So then he will be 5th in power. Below me though. But he just wouldn't be involved in missions and stuff Like I am.

"Oh Bella! You look beautiful," Charlotte said to me and hugged me. May I remind you that Charlotte is my Maid of Honor and Alice, Rosalie, Jane, and Hiedi were my Brides maids. Now their dresses were Kelly Green strapless bubble hemmed dresses with a short length perfect for special occasions. Then there was a ruche waist with a removable sash in the front of the dress.

"Thank you Charlotte so much. Thank you for being and going through every thing with me for the past 200 years. Without you, Peter, or Dad, I would have never made it," I smiled at her and then there was a knock on my bed room door and my Dad walked in all fancy in his tux.

"Oh, Isabella, my sweet Isabella, you look so beautiful," Dad smiled at me and kiss me cheek and hugged me.

"Thank you Dad," I said hugging him back softly.

"Bella, Its time," Alice said as she handed me my bouquet of yellow roses that I had picked out. Finally in a few minutes I would be married to the love of my life. I would be Mrs. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. Man I have dreamed of being that for the past 200 years.

We walked to the gardens and stood outside of the gardens and lined up. Heidi and Felix would go first, I had a feeling something has been going on between them too lately, Then Jane and Demetri, then Alice and Jasper, Then Rosalie and Emmet, Emmet was Edward's Best Man, then there was Charlotte and Peter, then lastly me and my Dad.

"Bella, before we go out I want to give you something," Dad said before taking a box out of his pocket, "This was my sister's or it was suppose to be hers but she died at a very young age so she never got to where it on her wedding day so it was given to me to give to my daughter and you're my only daughter so here."

Dad revealed a small heart shaped necklace and put it around my neck. "I love you."

"I love you, too Daddy," I said and I hugged him and I heard the music start. "Thank you." Then he put my veil over my face but you could still see me.

After Charlotte and Peter went in, I did what Alice told me to do and I counted to 20. Finally I got to 20 and the doors opened.

My eyes suddenly found Edward and he looked in awe as I walked with my father down the aisle to him as the crowd stood and I felt all eyes on my. By the time I got to Edward small tears were leaking out of my eyes but I kept going as my Dad kissed my hand and placed it in Edwards and then walked to his seat and the crowd sat down.

Marcus soon began to speak words out of the bible in front of him and Edward and I spent the whole time starring into each others eyes until we heard Marcus ask, "Who has the crests?"

Emmet had them and handed them to Marcus and he said something about conjoining the families into one and I put his Volturi Crest on his arm and he put my Cullen Crest around my neck. Then we did the cornation of the new Volturi Prince and Edward was soon wearing a small crown and he was wearing his crooked smile. Then finally the part I have been waiting for came.

"Isabella Marie Swan Volturi, Do you take Edward Anthony Mason Cullen as you lawfully wedded husband?" Marcus asked me and I smiled. **( Forgive me if I have any of this wedding stuff wrong, last time I went to a wedding was when I was the flower girl and we all know that was a long time ago)**

"I do," I said and I put Edward's wedding band on his finger.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, Do you take Isabella Marie Swan Volturi as your lawfully wedded wife?" Marcus asked Edward and Edward smiled at me.

"I do," He spoke his beautiful voice and he placed a round and huge diamond ring on my finger that had smaller diamonds on the round part of the ring.

"Then I now pronounce, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. You may now kiss the bride," Marcus said after shutting his bible and Edward smashed his lips into mine and we sunk into a passionate kiss and my arms wrapped around his neck while holding my bouquet as we continued to kiss there was clapping in the back ground and I felt flower pedals falling on us.

Edward and I walked hand and hand down the aisle and flower petals continued to fall and we made our way to the East Garden which was decorated in greens and whites and many tables and a huge dance floor. as people followed us and we made our way out to the dance floor and we had the first dance together as husband and wife.

"We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air

"See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

"That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

"Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

"So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

"Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

"Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

"Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

"I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

"Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

"And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

"Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you" Taylor Swift's song, Love Story ended and Edward tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"You look so beautiful tonight Mrs. Cullen," Edward said as we continued to sway to no music and my head was rested on his shoulder.

"You look so handsome in your tux Edward and I love your messy hair, Mr. Cullen," I said and I kissed his shoulder and we continued to sway.

"I love you,dear," Edward said and kissed my forehead.

"As do I, Edward," I smiled into his jacket and then we both felt a tap on Edward's back.

"Edward, May I have the second dance with my daughter," My Dad asked and Edward nodded.

"Ofcourse Aro. I need to go have my second dance with my mother," Edward said and kissed me on my forehead and then on top of my head before walking off to find Esme.

"Oh Isabella, you look so beautiful," Dad said and Billy Ray Cyrus's song Get Ready, Set, Don't Go came on.

She's gotta do what she's gotta do

And I've gotta like it or not

She's got dreams too big for this town

And she needs to give 'em a shot

Whatever they are.

Looks like she's all ready to leave

Nothing left to pack

There ain't no room for me in that car

Even if she asked me to tag along

God I gotta be strong.

She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life

As ready as she's ever been

Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes

The prize is hers to win

She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that open road

Baby get ready, get set, don't go.

She says things are fallen into place

Feels like they're fallen apart

I painted this big ol' smile on my face

To hide my broken heart

If only she knew

This is where I don't say what I want so bad to say

This is where I want to but I won't get in the way

Of her and her dreams

And spreadin' her wings.

She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life

As ready as she's ever been

Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes

The prize is hers to win

She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that open road

Baby, get ready, get set, don't go.

She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life

As ready as she's ever been

Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes

The prize is hers to win

She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that open road

Baby, get ready, get set

Please don't go.

Don't go

Don't go

She's gotta do what she's gotta do

She's gotta do what she's gotta do...

As soon as the song ended I was hit with sudden sadness and I remembered and small tears came out of my eyes. My real parents never got to see me get married. They never would. Charlie never got to walk me down the aisle like all fathers do well blood related fathers do.

"Whats wrong Bella?" Dad said as he led me off the dance floor and I sat down at the bride and Grooms table.

"Dad, Im just upset that Charlie and Renee weren't able to be here. After all they are my birth parents and I love them both," I said and Dad wiped away the tears.

"Shhh, its alright, they are here. They are in your heart and they always will be with you, ok?" He asked me and I nodded and he pulled me back up. "Now come on. Be happy. Its your wedding Day, honey."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Attention, Attention can I have your Attention," Dad called out and everyone got quiet as Everyone looked at Edward and I who were standing next my Dad.

"I would like to propose a toast, for my Daughter and Edward," Dad said as he raised his animal blood glass, " To Isabella and Edward, may they live all of eternity, happily."

"To Isabella and Edward, may they live all of eternity, happily." The crowd said and I smiled as we all took a shot of our blood.

"Ok, now we are going to do the toss of the bouquet. Ok ladies, gather around," Alice said as she rounded up everyone and gave me back my bouquet, "Ok, Bella you stand here, close your eyes and then throw it backwards and who ever catches it, might be getting married next. Now lets go!"

I closed my eyes and waited till Alice said to go and I tossed back my rose bouquet and heard lots of squealing and I opened my eyes and turned around and saw that Hiedi had caught the bouquet and she looked shocked. I bet you that that something is going on between her and Felix. Remind me to talk to Felix later.

"Care for one more dance Mrs. Cullen?" A voice said and arms wrapped around my face and I smiled.

"Sure, Mr. Cullen," I said as he took my hand and we walked out to the dance floor.

"Im so ready to begin my life with you Bella," Edward said as we swayed back and forth to the peaceful music.

"Me too, Edward, I said as we continued to sway back and forth until Alice came up in the middle of the song.

"Bella, come on we have to go get you changed. You and Edward have to be at the Airport in 45 minutes," Alice said pulling me away from Edward. "If you want to be on time to your flight, I suggest you come."

Edward let go of my hand and Alice dragged me inside and we picked up my dress so I could walk straight.

"Turn around," Alice said and I did what she told and she zipped down my dress and I exchanged it for a shorter white simple strapless dress and she zipped that up for me and handed me a pair of white heels and we walked back out where Edward was waiting for me and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Ready Love?" Edward asked as we walked to the front where people were waiting for us and people threw rice into the air that fell down on us. I nodded to him.

"I will miss you Dad," I said as I hugged him for the last time.

"I will miss you too, Bella. Call in a few days so I will know your safe," Dad said and then kissed my forehead and letting me go.

I hugged Marcus, Cauis, Charlotte, Peter, Emmet, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Alice, Hiedi, Jane, and lastly Felix. I needed to ask him a question.

"Anything between you and Hiedi, Felix?" I asked him as I hugged him.

"Maybe, Bella," He answered me with a smile on her face.

"Will I be hearing wedding bells soon?" I asked quietly.

"I hope," He explained before he turned me around . "Now go, Mrs. Cullen. You have a honeymoon to go on."

"Thanks Felix," I thanked him.

"Ya ya just go," He said and I walked back to Edward as we got into the limo and drove off to the airport. And the married Life begins…..


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey Guys. Im just gonna make this quick and simple since its 12 am and I am ready to go to bed, thank you for the reviews. I threw this chapter together while going through a horrible case of writers block and another story on my mind that I havent started to write yet. But I finally finished these 2 chapters, thank the lord. I hope you guys like it. Remember review please, people. They make my day. Hopefully I will get more time to write this week since I am on spring break : )**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twlight, awe :'(  
**

**Chapter 40**

**BPOV**

"mmm, So where we going?" I asked my husband as I laid my head on his shoulder and his arm was around my waist.

"Ahh , Love, you will have to wait till we get there," Edward said as I shifted. " We will be at the airport in 5 minutes, so don't get comfortable."

"Ok, Ok. I will wait. What time is it and when will we get there?" I asked him quietly. After the long wedding and the party I was so tired. I still felt dressed up even with out my wedding dress on because I had all the make up on and still had my hair up.

"Its about 10:30pm. We will probably get there in about 4 and a half hours," Edward said. "We are here. Lets go."

My husband helped me out of the limo and I stood on the side walk as I watched him and the driver take out all of our things. Edward handed me my carry on which was my white purse that held my wallet, phone, I pod, and books and many other accessories.

Edward tipped the driver before handing me one other luggage bag on wheels while he carried 2 other bags. I followed him to the front desk where we received our tickets and passports.

Then we continued through the long line where we put our bags through all the machines.

"Ok, Love. Put your purse in this bin, take off your shoes then walk through the metal detector," Edward said and I listen to him and put my white heels in the same bin as my pocketbook and walked through the metal detector where I met Edward on the other side.

"Lets go, darling," Edward said as he slipped his shoes on, as for Edward he was still wearing his tux and stuff. I put my white heels back on and grabbed my purse. Edward took my hand in his and we walked to find our gate. "Would you like something to eat? We are going to be up for a while."

"Im not exactly hungry, honey. But I would like a coffee from Starbucks," I said to Edward after we had found our gate but he had turned me around before I could see our destination.

We stood in line hand and hand. It felt so….. ah-mazing to be finally married. Edward quickly ordered my coffee because we only had a few minutes till our plane was boarding.

We quickly walked to the desk of our docking area, it was dark out side but you still could see the planes that were connected to the gates. We stood in line and when Edward wasn't looking I took a peek at our tickets which had our destination listed on them.

**Brazil- departure 11pm**

Wow Edward is taking me to Brazil, its going to be in the tropics. I loooooooooove the heat, since vampires cant ever go out into the sun. I hope we aren't staying at a public beach, then we will never be able to go out.

Edward then pulled away and I looked away acting as if I haven't seen it and we got our tickets punched and made our way to the plane. All of this excitement was wearing me out. Wow im so tired. Hopefully I can sleep on the way to Brazil.

We finally found our seats and everyone had looked at us. It seemed like they were all exhausted too but they had acted as if they had never seen a married couple. We sat down and I sat on the inside of the row of two and wrapped my arm around Edward's arm and cuddled against it and laid my head on his shoulder and he used my head as his head rest.

' "Edward?" I asked him.

"Yes, love?" He asked as I sighed and closed my eyes.

"I love you," I said as I fell asleep against his arm and the plane lifted off the Volterra Land but before I fell asleep, I heard Edward say.

"I love you too. I am happy to call you my wife now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Love, Love," Edward shook me gently, " You need to wake up, darling. We are about to descend."

"Mmm," I said as I sat up from leaning against his arm and I wiped my face. "What time is it?"

"Well. In the time in Europe it is 6am, but now it is about 12am now. Its complicated since we were on a plane for 7 hours. Whew," Edward said and I smiled and wiped his messy hair out of his face.

"Are we almost there?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"We still have a while to go, Love, this is just one of our stops," He answered me. How many stops are there? All I know is that we are going to Brazil.

We finally touched the ground and got off the plane. Edward held my hand as we walked and gathered our suitcases. Then we walked to the front counter.

"May I help you?" The small girl asked us as she yawned boredly.

"Yes please. I have rented a car under the name of Cullen," Edward said and asked for a piece of paper which he grabbed with a pen and scribbled something down so I couldn't see it and handed it to her.

"Here are the keys to the blue Volvo X outside, parked along the car, and we will make sure we do so, Mr. Cullen. Thank you," The girl said as she handed Edward a pair of keys and we walked out with our bags and found the car.

We loaded our bags into the back of the car and Edward opened my door and helped me in. "Ready, love?"

"Yes, Im just eager and curious to get to where we are staying. I bet its going to be lovely," I smiled and he placed his hand over mine in a calming manner.

"Don't worry, love, we will probably get there by," He paused for a moment and looked at the clock, "2:15am."

"Awww, that's another hour and 45 minutes," I groaned but he soothed me.

"It wont be long, why don't you go back to sleep now and relax," He answered and I kissed him on the cheek before settling in my seat and cuddling with his hand.

I fell back asleep and kept waking up and dozing back off over and over again. Then when I felt the car stop moving, I felt Edward pick me up.

"Love, look. This is our last stop," He whispered to me as he sat me on the ground and I stood there.

"A dock?" I asked shocked as I rubbing my eyes as he retrieved our bags out of the back of the car and I stood there.

"No, darling, we are taking a boat to our honeymoon spot," my husband said as he jumped on to the boat and grabbed the bags off the dock and put them on the sides of the medium sized boat.

"So we are going to an island?" I asked him as I stood before him half asleep.

"Yep, right off the coast a few miles, just you and me for however long you want to stay, now come on and get into the boat so we can get there, we still have another 20 minutes to go," He said holding his arm out in front of him to help me in. I may be a vampire and have vampire everything but inside, I feel like I am still human, I miss being human but there are just pros and cons about being a vampire.

I smiled and walked to the edge of the dock and I went into Edward's arms, "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" I asked him as he sat me on the high cushion behind the steering wheel to the boat.

"Yes, Have I told that I am glad you are my wife now, Mrs. Cullen?" Edward asked me when he put his key into the boat and turned back around to me and placed his arms on both sides of me and leaned towards me, which caused me to smile. I placed my hands around his neck.

"No you haven't, Mr. Cullen," I smiled as he attacked my mouth and we shared a passionate kiss happily and a few minutes later he pulled away.

"Love, we are never going to get there if we continue this," He smiled his crooked smile. "Its almost 2am."

"Fine," I said leaning against the cushion and he cranked the boat and we pulled away from the dock. Tonight, the ocean was calm and soft with smooth waves and the water splashed in my eyes. Then I saw a small island coming up.

"You see that love?" Edward asked pointing out to the island and I nodded, "that's Isle Esme, where we will be staying for our honeymoon spot."

We neared it and got closer and closer to the island and we pulled up to the dock and Edward grabbed my hand and helped me onto the dock. He unloaded all the bags off the boat and pointed to a spot on the beach where there was a beautiful glass house was sitting on the beach.

Oh my gah, Edward its beautiful," I gasped and I hugged him eagerly and I took off my shoes to feel the sand my toes as it was nice and warm.

"Carlisle found this island in the early 1980s when him and Esme renewed their vows. He name it after her. Since then Alice and Jasper honeymooned here and then Emmet and Rosalie," Edward informed me as he unlocked the door on the back patio. "Why don't you go and put your bathing suit on and we will go for a 2:30 am swim?"

"Sure, I would loooooove that," I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Let me show you to our bedroom, love," Edward said and I followed him through the medium sized kitchen, through the large living room and walked down a hall way and opened the door revealing a large bedroom with a King sized bed and a large bathroom, then it had sliding doors that lead to a hot tub on the patio.

"Wow," I said as Edward smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Im going to go change in the guest room," He said as he grabbed something out of his suitcase and walked out of the bedroom.

I sat my large suitcase on the bed and looked through it and found myself a red sparkly bikini and went to the bathroom to change into it. I then slipped a cover up over it and grabbed a towel and I found Edward standing in the kitchen just in his trunks, JUST. This meant his whole chest was bare. Man did I love his 6 pack that made a V.

"Ready, Love?" He asked taking my towel and we walked hand and hand down to the beach. He tossed the towels down and raced in vampire speed to the water and disappeared. Hmm?

"Edward!" I said running to him into the water after taking off my cover up. I dove into the water and the water was crystal clear. All sudden I felt something grab my feet and I went underwater.

"Ah, Edward," I said when I came back up and I slapped him in the arm. "Don't scare me like that."

"You're a vampire, you should have heard me," He laughed and grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him.

"I love you," I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Really? Do you want to go inside?" He asked me.

"I would love too," I answered him and he picked me up bridal style out of the water and carried me up the beach forgetting about the towels even though we were soaking wet.


	41. Chapter 41

**Hey Guys! Thank you for all the kind reviews I have received in the last week they were wonderful. Sadly. Tonight is the last night of Spring Break and I am home doing nothing. Aint that sad. Yes it is. But hey, I have already started working on a new story called _'Love lasts forever, Right?'_ Twilight all the way, baby. It is an actual story set after Breaking Dawn. Hopefully I will post it in May. Feel free to leave me bunches of reviews and I will love u forever.  
**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twlight, sadly.**

**Sorry for the crappy chapter.  
**

**Chapter 41**

**BPOV**

I rolled over across the bed under the cover onto Edward's part of the bed, I expected him to be there but I rolled over into an empty spot on the bed and I sat up in the bed and saw he wasn't in the room.

I thought about Edward and my wedding night, last night, the way we got here to Isle Esme, the beautifullest island I have ever stepped foot on, and then after our midnight swim.

I rolled out of the bed in the master bedroom and slipped on my robe that was hanging on the chair near the desk. I smelled eggs and bacon and I walked to the kitchen where I found my husband leaning against the stove scrambling eggs while still in his boxers.

I leaned against the door frame and Edward looked up. "Good morning, love."

"Good morning, Edward," I said and I walked over to him and kissed his cheek, "what are you doing?"

"Cant I cook my wonderful wife breakfast?" He asked as he kissed my forehead. "Sit down at the table and breakfast will be done in a few minutes."

"What time is it?" I asked as I sat down at the small table in the kitchen and Edward scooped the eggs out of the pan and put them on a plate next to the bacon.

"Its about 2:30pm," He said nonchalantly as he pulled the biscuits out of the oven. "Do you want cheese?"

"Please, Edward. And its 2:30pm and we are eating breakfast, I believe it's a little too late for breakfast," I said as he put the biscuits on a plate and sat them on the table in front of me. Then walked to the counter to retriever the cheese, bacon, and eggs.

"I wasn't sure what you would want to eat, love. Now what shall we do today. It's the first day on the island," Edward asked as I dug into my food and made myself a Bacon, Egg, and Cheese sandwich.

"Hmm, why don't we go for a swim and explore the island," I suggested to him as I stuffed my mouth with bacon. Man was I starving.

"Good idea, I was thinking since its Monday we should explore today and on Wednesday we should take a trip up to the main land since I am going to need to hunt and there is only vegetation on Isle Esme," Edward also suggested.

"So its decided, today we will explore then on Wednesday, we will go to the mainland," I agreed with him as I took a sip of my water.

"Ok go put on your bathing suit, then put on a pair of shorts and a tank top, we are going to a special spot that Rosalie and Emmet found a few years back," Edward said taking my empty plate and washing it in the sink.

"Ok then. I will be right back," I said and kissed his cheek and he smiled his crooked smile.

"Ok, love, go on," He said as I walked out. I quickly undressed out of my robe and scrambled through my bag looking for another bathing suit. Finally I found a bikini that was a bright pink and then I found a pair of jean shorts and then a white tank top.

"Ready, Edward?" I asked as I walked up next to him and I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned against him.

"Yes, I am, love," He said as he stood there watching the waves roll up and down the shore line peacefully. "Lets go."

He released me and he threw a backpack on his shoulder and offered me his hand which I eagerly took and we started running to an unknown place. We kept running and running when finally I heard a water fall and we came up on a river where there were dozens and dozens of flowers everywhere and there was a gigantic waterfall.

"Beautiful isn't it, love?" Edward asked me and I nodded stunned at the beauty. "Its almost as beautiful as you love."

At that, I smiled and I hugged his waist again and he wrapped his arm around me. We stood there starring at the water fall and glittering in the sun.

"I will race you in," Edward said and threw down the pack and pulled his shirt off and ran and jumped in with me to follow behind him and happened to jump on top of him in the water.

"AHhhhh, the Bella monster has attacked me," He laughed and I pretended to bite him and he acted like I had hurt him. "aaaah."

I started laughing at him and he looked at me, "Oh you think that is funny, I bet you will think this is hilarious."

Then he grabbed my head and dunked me underwater and let me up slowly and I was still laughing at him as we stood in the waist deep water. Then when I came up he attacked my lips and I stood there with my hands wrapped around his neck.

"I love you, Mr. Cullen," I smiled we broke apart.

"As I love you, Mrs. Cullen. Come here let me show you this," He said and he took my hand and pulled me over to the water fall and us being vampires, we were able to go through it with no problem. "This is my favorite spot in the whole island because it is the perfect hiding spot. "

I smiled at him as we attacked each others lips again and my legs were wrapped around his waist as we continued our make out session.

* * *

**Send me a review on what the next chapter should be on. I am going through a case of Writers Block.  
**


	42. An Apology

**Hey guys, its Warriorgirl11. I wanted to apologize for not having an update for last week and this week. My computer has decided to break and turn off suddenly when ever I am working on a chapter for 200 years. then I dont have time. last soccer game this week then I am done for sports of this school year. thank you for all of your reviews. I am terribly sorry all of you. I will also will _not_ be posting next week end because this week I have end of the year tests and I will not be able to write any. but in 2 weeks i will hopefully update because I am asking for a new lap top for my birthday! Oh yes everyone! Today is my 1 year anniversary of being a member of fanfiction. May 7th 2010. Happy 1st Birthday Warriorgirl11! Whooopppp Hooooo! But also I wanted to write on here that i will have soom banners on my wall by some amazing people. they will be up soon hopefully. I am also now on Twitter. I am new and stuff so give me tips and stuff. Friend me or something or whatever u call it. I am also trying to set up a facebook too but its not going to well. But anyone feel free to email me at swarriorgirl yahoo . com . **

**Thank you everyone for your understanding and I am terribly sorry. UPDATE ON MAY 21ST 2011!  
**


	43. Chapter 42

**Hey Guys! Thanks for all the reviews I have received in the past 2 weeks. I apologise that I havent uploaded lately. But I have been writing and I already am almost done with the over 3,000 worded chapter that you all will be getting next week in Love and Mafia. But I hope you enjoy both of these chapters. Also I have great news! Thursday was my birthday and I got a NEW laptop. Yay for me. I just have to get microsoft word on it and I will be ready to go! Its not a Mac though :( I wanted one but it was over 2,000 dollars and thats over my birthday limit. Oh well. I will try to update next week but I have 3 exams this week. I have to go to school Monday and Wednesday for exams and Friday is Graduation. But I will have writing time on Tuesday and Thursday hopefully. But Tuesday I have to study US History from the 1200s to the 1970s so keep me in yalls prayers.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight. :'(  
**

**Chapter 42**

**BPOV**

**Wednesday**

I sighed and rolled over my back against Edward. "Good morning, Love. Did you sleep well?"

"I slept wonderful. Especially when I have a gigantic pillow to lean against," I smiled and looked into his eyes. Love was in his eyes and compassion.

He kissed on the forehead and smiled, "We need to get to the main land, honey. Its almost 11."

"Ok, will you fix me some breakfast while I go take a shower, please, Edward," I asked him and he nodded.

"Of course, love, what would you like," He asked as I rolled out of the bed.

" Cheesey grits please, honey," I said and kissed his cheek and walked into the bathroom. I shut on the water and jumped in and quickly washed my hair and jumped out. I dressed in white shorts and a navy and white stripped strapless shirt.

"You look beautiful this morning, darling," Edward said as he sat my breakfast down in front at me at the table and sat down my milk also.

"Thank you Edward, you look very handsome," I said and quickly ate my breakfast.

An hour later, Edward and I were standing on the dock on the main land. Holding hands as we walked to our rental car and got in. We quickly drove to a deserted area in the middle of no where and hope out of the car and I looked at Edward.

"I bet you that I can get more animals than you can in 30 minutes, Edward," I betted against him and grinned and he smiled at me.

"Oh darling wife. I bet I will find more then you will," Edward said sweetly.

"Oh and what will the loser have to do, sweet husband," I asked him and smiled.

"Clean all the dirty dishes. Which is 4 days worth and do you know how much you eat. There are like 35 plates piled up in the sink. Loser cannot use the dish washer," Edward said back and I starred at him. "We have 30 minutes and meet back here."

"May the best vampire win, Mr. Cullen," I said before speeding off away from him and running into the woods.

As soon as I got 7 yards into the woods. I found a heard of elk which involved 4 baby elks, 6 mothers, and 7 males. I attack the 4 males first and then got the mothers 3, and 1 baby. This satisfied my thirst but I need to continue before Edward beats me. 8 animals. I ran again and found 2 straying elks that were males and ate them. Then afterwards I found 4 more animals.

Once the 30 minutes was up I met back up with Edward who was already sitting on the hood of his car. "How many did you get, Love?" He asked me and he kissed my forehead, lovingly and touched the side of my face and rubbed his thumb against my cheek bone.

"Uh," I said and counted all of the animals I ate and thought about it, "14 animals. Ha. How many animals did you get."

"haha I win. I killed 15 animals, looks like you have to do the dishes tonight, sweetheart," He laughed and angrily yelled at myself on the inside for not killing the rest of that herd. Uh!

"Craaap," I said and he laughed and brushed my hair out of my face.

" Itll be alright, love, its just 35 dishes. Dont use your your speed powers though. Now lets go to town. I want to take you somewhere first," Edward said and opened my side of the car door and helped me in.

I jumped in and he walked to the other side of the car. We held hands as we drove into the city and through the traffic and finally pulled into a parking lot of Kay Jewlers Outlit and I looked at him.

"Now, Edward, I know you arent buying me anything," I said to him and he put the car in park.

"If I wasnt buying anything, I wouldnt have brought you here. There is something specific I want you to have as a souvenir," He said as he rubbed my hand and got out of the car, as did I. "The reason I brought you here was because you are my wife and I want to please me and make you happy and let you remember this trip and this will remind you. We are going another place after this, love, dont worry, you will love it!"

"Eddddwarrrrrrddd" I groaned to him and he held my hand as we walked to the door. "But you get me enough things to make me happy."

"Souvineer," Man he didnt fall for it!

"Fine, but it isnt going to be over 5 gran like my last bracelet you bought me for Christmas," I compromised and he nodded and kissed my cheek. He let go of my hand and opened the door for me and then soon followed me, joining me in holding my hand again.

"Can I help you?" an older lady asked from behind the counter when we walked into the store of Pandora.

"Um no thank you, ma'am we are just looking. I am not sure what my wife would like," He said and stressed the 'wife' part. He loved the sound of 'wife'

In results, Edward nbought me the 'I love you' bracelet. It had sterling silver and many different other charms that were green, red, pink... etc. **(On profile)**

After we bought the bracelet, Edward but it on my wrist, which it was kinda heavy but tolerable, then we got back into the car, which it was now 1:15pm and we drove to another unexpected place...

The Coach Outlet.

I never knew they had these things down here in South America. I dont know anything of course but its what ever. I dont pay attention to anything in the Western Hemisphere. I am deffinantly resembling the _Monroe Doctorine_, staying out of the Western Hemisphere, which was years old, haha. But anyway. I need to pay closer attention.

After looking around for an hour, we finally found a black purse with leather trim, which had many zippers and was very fasionable but very expensive but Edward went on and payed for it.

Next, my wonderful husband took me to the park... "Now remind me why we are going to the park again, Mr. Cullen?" I asked him sweetly and playing with his hand.

"Because. Its just a fun thing to do, do you want to go back to the island?" He asked me and I shook my head.

"Lets do your plans, it fine with me, Emmet," I laughed. He was acting like Emmet. Emmet always wants to go to the park but we wont let him because he always wants to help little kids and well. If he helps little kids any where... it turns out pretty bad... last time we were sued. Uh oh...

"Im not Emmet, Alice," Oh no he didnt just call me Alice.

"You didnt just call me Alice, Eddie," I battled with him and smiled reached the car and I jumped out.

"Oh thats it," He said and started to chase me in human speed across the park and I ran up the little kid play set and he followed me, dodging all the little kids, I reached the slide and made sure there were no little kids there and slid down it.

"Gotcha!" he whispered in my ear grabbing my waist and tickling me to death and picking me off the slid and kissing me.

"MMmm, Edward. Honey, there are kids around her, lets keep it rated 'G' around them, not all smoochy smooochy, sweetheart," I said once he stopped and he sat on the grass behind us and we looked around. Everyone was starring at us, this included, parents, children, and workers at the park.

"Awww, then lets go home," He groaned and I shook my head.

"Nah, you wanted to come, now come on, lets go swing," I said pulling him off the ground and we ran to the swings hand and hand.

I got on to the swings and we spent the next 2 hours acting like kids swinging, playing on the monkey bars, acting like humans of course and it was just fun, acting like our old selves.

Finally we were back on the island at 7pm after eating supper at a very fancy restaurant on the mainland. I was standing at the kitchen sink in the kitchen when I felt arms wrap around my waist and a chuckle in my ear.

"Edward, honey, I cant wash the dishes with you hugging on me the hole time," I told him and I kiss his neck.

"I dont care..." He trailed on as he kissed my ear.

"Edward." I warned him sternly and he growled.

"Screw the dishes," He finished and threw me over his shoulder with me laughing and he ran to the bed room.**  
**


	44. Chapter 43

**Ok guys. Im just going to say the things short and sweet tonight cause im exhausted and have other things to do. I am struggling to finish these stories for you guys. I think once I finish them that I am going to take a break cause im so tired all the time and dont have time. But lets start with 2 key things.**

**#1- REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

**#2- I will be leaving for camp next Saturday on June 4th, I will be gone, away from all technology and I will return on June 11th. I will then be home for 4 days, these days I will use as writing days, there might be a possible update but then on June 16th I will be leaving again for a family vacation and i wont have any internet. There might be some but I dont think I will be able to take my lap top because its 'family time', i get fussed at if im on my lap top way too much. Usually im on Facebook. But then I will come back on June 19th. So We will probably have the next update on June 25th. Sorry it will be a while. hopefully I will get one in when I am home for 4 days.**

**I love all of you guys and I will miss you guys while im away. Look after my stories for me.  
**

**Chapter 43  
**

**BPOV**

"Bella!" Alice called to me and she stood at the edge of the exit area of the airport. Edward and I had just gotten into the airport from spending a whole month on Isle Esme or is it the other way around. I absolutely forgot because I had such a good time there. It was now June 11th and we were back in Forks. Well Port Angelus to be exact.

"Alice," I said and hugged my new sister-in-law and Edward stood behind me. He had enjoyed our trip and he was ready to go back. Jasper was standing close behind her and Carlisle and Esme and Rosalie and Emmet were standing behind him.

"I am so glad your home. How was yalls trip?" Esme asked, "Did you like my island?"

"I loved it, Esme. Thank you for letting us use it and we had so much fun. As soon as we get home Im going through all the pictures we took, of course after I unpack all of our stuff. Which reminds me, Edward, babe, will you go get all of our bags?" I said to him and Esme and he nodded.

"of course, love, Jasper will you come help me get all of our things?" Edward asked and him and Jasper walked off to get the bags.

We walked to the car and I told Esme, Alice, and Rosalie our waterfall experience and showed them my Pandora bracelet and my new coach pocketbook. Then Emmet teased me about how Edward was probably was kissing up to me and I laughed at him and said that he was just jealous.

A half an hour later, we were finally in Forks. My home, boy have I missed it for the past month. Then Alice turned to me, we had rode with Esme, Alice, and Carlisle. Edward and I were sitting in the back and so was Alice and Carlisle was driving and Esme was in the passenger seat.

"Oh Bella, the photographer, that we hired for you guys wedding, came to Forks last week and dropped yalls photo album off and all the pictures he took on a disc that he wants you to go through all of them and let him know which ones you want to go in our main house, some for Aro, and both of yalls houses. So once you get done unpacking, you guys need to go through the pictures, got it?" Alice rambled and I nodded and agreed that we would go through them as we pulled up to the Cullen Mansion.

We got out and Esme and Carlisle stopped all of us on our way in. "Kids, Carlisle and I also have announcement to make since Edward and Bella are back from their honeymoon which sounds like they enjoyed it." Emmet snorted and Esme glared at him.

"Oh Esme that's amazing," Alice squealed and hugged her and Esme wasn't to happy.

"Alice, you know how I feel about this," Esme said and Alice gave her the sorry face and Esme continued. "But we are taking a summer vacation just all 8 of us to a small secure-away from any human lake up near the Great Lakes in Canada."

"When when when!" Emmet asked jumping up and down. Great I already have enough things to do.

"we leave on June 18, children which is a week from tomorrow. So yall have a week to pack. I hope it isn't a rush for you guys, Bella and Edward. But Carlisle and I think its time for a family vacation. Its going to be wonderful, we have a large cabin right on a small lake, a boat rented, and we can do any water sport," Esme said and I nodded.

"Don't worry about it, Esme. I have this all under control. I will get Edward to help me to the things I need to do," I said and Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"Ready to go see _our_ new home, love," He spoke for the first time the entire time we had gotten in Forks.

"I am ready, Edward. You unload the bags out of this car and put them in the Volvo, kay?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Anything for you, love, anything," He said and kissed my forehead.

20 minutes later we were in the car driving to the small circle where I first rode on Edward's back when I was human. I felt so much adrenaline that day pulsing through my body. Now there was non left. We finally got there and there was a paved drive way and a large grand gate around it and Edward released my hand from holding it and went to unlock the gate.

Edward pulled through the gate and locked it back and we drove for another five minutes through trees and past a few animals. Then we pulled up to a large house, but small enough for the both of us. It was a beautiful brick 2 story house with a large garden on display in the front of the house and then there was a 3 car garage, a pool and hot tub in the back also.

"Edward, this is beautiful," I said and kissed him as he pulled into the garage and he helped me out and carried our bags into the house. Inside the house, it was large and grand. The kitchen was so large and I ran around aimlessly looking at everything. Edward had it planned out just the way I liked things and he probably had Alice do all of it since she new what I also liked.

"So whats for dinner, Edward," I asked him as I laid in his lap on the sofa and rested my head on his chest.

"Hmm, wanna go hunting?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Nah, I went hunting yesterday and Im starving not thirsty. How about I run to the grocery store and you go hunting. I will be back in thirty minutes, promise sweetheart. Im just gonna get a bunch of instant stuff like Romane noodles and Easy Mac," I said and he nodded and kissed my forehead.

"Hurry back love before I start missing you. We have been together straight for a month, I don't think I can take a half an hour with out you," He said sadly and I laughed and grabbed my purse and phone off the table and told him I loved him and rode the Volvo down the road to the rocery store which is 10 minutes away from my new home.

I loved it there, I can only imagine what our house in Volterra looks like. I parked the Volvo and got out and pulled my hood over my head, it was a usual day in Forks, raining all day.

I walked into the store and grabbed a little basket and started searching for all of my supplies. I was reaching down to get a pack of Romane noodles when I felt a tap on my shoulder and I jumped. That shouldn't have scared me.

"Bella, its so nice to see you, where have you been the last month?" A voice said and I was face to face with Samantha who I had met earlier this year when I was in school.

"Ah, you scared me, Samantha," Samantha and I haven't exactly had good terms with each other, when I was in school with her, she got mad at me cause every boy liked me, that wasn't my fault. But she was also jealous that Edward actually liked me also. She didn't really scare me…

"Sorry, but as I was saying, where have you been the last month? I heard some rumor about you marrying Edward Cullen and eloping to Vegas for some reason people just assumed. Do you still hang out with them? Are you going back to Volterra soon to your family?" She quizzed me and I tried to relax.

"Sam, calm down. Yes I will be soon and it wasn't a rumor that we got married. We did at the beginning of May and no we didn't elope to Vegas. And yes I am still living with them. And to answer your very first question, I have been on my honeymoon," I told her. It would probably be all over Forks by night fall but I don't care, Edward was saying something about Esme and Carlisle trying to decide on where to move next to.

"Wow so it partly wasn't a rumor. You are married to him. Why wasn't I invited to the wedding? I thought I was a close friend you had when you moved here," She whined and I cringed.

"Because it was held at my fathers in Volterra in Italy and only close friends were invited, like family friends," I said. Please lord let me leave.

"Oh well. Why don't you give me a call some time and we should hang out, heres my number," She Said and handed me a slip of paper and I thanked her. I quickly purchased my items and left to go home to my loving husband.

XXXXXXXXXX

Wednesday…

"I like this one, love," Edward said as we flipped through the wedding the wedding pictures on my lap top. In the pictures was when Edward and I were reciting our vows to each other and looking each others eyes.

"I do too, sweetie," I said as I wrote down the number and went to the next one which was Edward and I kissing the first time as husband and wife. The view was just below and you could see that both of our eyes were shut with passion and the kiss was deep.

Then my cell phone rang and I knew it was Alice. "Yes Alice."

"Have you gone through your wedding pictures yet? Have you started packing yet?" Alice asked and I sighed.

"We are going through them now, Alice. Calm down and No. We aren't leaving until Saturday and its just Wednesday," I explained and sighed again and rested my head on Edward's shoulder, "sides.. I still have to wash some clothes from the trip."

"Don't wear any of those clothes, wear the ones that we bought yesterday in Seattle," She had dragged me all the way to Seattle just to go swim suit shopping and get some other things.

"What ever, Alice. I will let you know which pictures I want before I go to bed, kay?" I said and she groaned.

"Ok Bella. Don't forget," She said and hung up.

"Don't worry, love. Just relax," Edward said and I sighed.

"Want to go back on another honeymoon already?" in result he chuckled at me and we continued to look through the pictures.


	45. Chapter 44

**Hey guys! THanks for all the reviews I have gotten.! Esp. after being gone for 3 weeks. Thanks for the support. I had a great time at camp and on vacation. I almost forgot to update today because my best 'guy' friend was stressing me out. He is at camp and his friends have his phone and he is acting completely different in front of them. But enough of my bickering. I need to tell you the update schedule. **

**Update- July 2nd 2011**

** - July 9th 2011 **

**JULY 16TH 2011 - NO UPDATE! **

**Thanks guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter. It spices things up a little with Edward and Bella. Its gonna be exciting! **

**ENJOY and I dont own Twilight**

**Chapter 44**

**BPOV**

"Ready, darling," Edward asked as I slipped on my flip flops and put my hand on my hip.

"Yep, let me get my purse and stuff," I said walking to the dining room table in our newly built house.. we had only lived in It for a couple of days and now we were leaving to go to the Great Lakes for a family vacation. My first Cullen vacation. This should be exciting.

"hurry up, Alice just sent me a text. She says we are running late. I already took our things to the house when you were in the shower… all we have to do is meet them at the main house," Edward said placing his hand on my back and guiding me to the garage. He ran a hand through his tangled hair and tugged on it. He seemed stressed for some reason.

"Edward, calm down. You seem stressed, Sweetheart," I said kissing his forehead as I leaned across the middle of the Volvo. "Stop tugging at your hair. It will all fall out if you continue then you will be bald with no hair, sweetie."

I took his hand and placed it on my cheek and told him inside my mind that I loved him and asked him what was the matter.

"I love you too. Its just. I wanted to spend so much time in this house with you and now we are leaving after a short amount of time, its not fair," He complained and started to pull off of the property.

"We will be back," I said holding his hand as we drove.

" I know, love. But school starts back on August 25th. You do know that we have to move right?" He asked me and I was shocked and thought about it for a few minutes.

"No I didn't know we had to move, why cant we just hang around Forks a little longer?" I asked him and rubbed his fingers.

"because people are starting to notice Carlisle isn't ageing and neither are we or Esme," He stressed and he was starting to get angry.

"Cant you and I just stay. We can stay just here. You and me. Aloooooone," I said running my hand softly through is hair.

"Stop doing that Bella, I cant stay away from my family, we can come back for like Weekends, Christmas break, New years, Winter Break, Spring Break, and Summer. But I want to stay with everyone else," Edward said sternly. I had never seen him this way. It frightnen me.

A tear ran down my cheek, " I stay away from my family but you cant stay away from yours. I say that's a little self center don't you think."

I turned into a ball and starred out side the window the rest of the ride. He just left me alone while I released a few tears down my cheeks.

"Look, Bella. I am sorry. So so so sorry. Your right. I have been self center. Will you forgive me?' He said and put his hand on my knee and then my cheek. I turned away from him.

"What ever Edward. Just leave me alone. We haven't even left for the trip and your already mad. Thanks for a great start," I snapped at him and pushed his hand away. This was the first time we had actually gotten into a fight. It was over something really stupid but he shouldn't have been so self center. Gosh. I give so much for us to be here. Cause like my Dad really wanted me to stay in Volterra and help him run the vampire world but instead I ran off to some fantasy. Ugh!

He sighed and turned into the Cullen drive way and pulled up to everyone who were standing out side loading up 2 cars that were loaded with suitcases. I wiped my tears away and got out as soon as the car stopped and walked up to Alice.

"Can I talk to you and Rosalie inside?" I sniffled and she nodded and we grabbed Rosalie and pulled her inside with us.

"What the matter, Bella?" Alice asked me and she looked back. "Oh" Getting the vison

"what?" Rosalie said and she looked at me and then Alice.

"Edward and I had a stupid fight. Im mad at him," I told her and she nodded.

"About what?" She asked and I sighed and put my hand on my hip.

"We started talking about the vacation, then leaving Forks, then I asked him if just me and him could stay in Forks but he told me no cause he didn't want to stay away from his family and I told him that he was being self centered and that I stay away from my family. Im not talking to him right now. Will one of your husbands trade seats with me on the plane?" I rambled and they listened.

"Sure, Emmet will and Edward can be self centered and stubborn sometimes…. And an idiot. I would ignore him also," Rose said and looked out side the window. Edward was talking to Esme and Carlisle.

"Thanks guys," I said and hugged them both and Emmet walked in.

"Carlisle said to come get you guys, its time to go," he said and grabbed Rosalie by the waist and pulled her outside.

I got into the Jeep with Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie, then Esme, Carlisle, Emmet, and Edward went and rode in the SUV. Then we drove to Port Angelous.

An hour and a half later, we were walking through security. It took 30 more minutes cause they had to put all of everyones luggage AND Alice's luggage which she packet like 10 bags and we were only gonna be there for a month. 2 bags for each week. Wow. But its expected.

I swapped tickets with Emmet and sat with Rosalie, Edward was pretty shocked once he turned around just to kiss me on surprise. Apparently that's how he planned to make it up to me and turned out kissing Emmet. Rosalie and I had to stifle our laughter from behind them and Emmet raced off to the bathroom to wash out his mouth. Poor Emmet. Edward glared at me and turned to sit up to the front and we prepared ourselves for the 5 hour flight all the way to Pellston, Michigan. Once we got to Pellston we got a few rental cars and drove a 4 hour drive to Norton Lake on the other side of Lake Paradise. It was about now 10am here in Port Angeles so I am guessing that we will land about 4pm their time and arrive at our private property/ rented lake at about 8 or 9pm.

This is gonna be a loooooooooooooooooooooooong flight.


	46. Chapter 45

**Hey Guys! Thanks for all the reviews I recieved last week they were all amazing!. Also I apologize for the late update, I was like really sick last night. I caught a head cold. I hate head colds because you get a head ache and then your nose gets clogged up and then you get the drip down your throat and it starts hurting and you eventually get a fever and then a cough and shivers. Its just horrible. I am still sick but it isnt as bad as it was last night. I have rested all day today. **

**But also. NO UPDATE for the next 2 Saturdays because I will be at church camp. I m so sorry guys. I am just really busy. But I promise after July 22nd and 23rd I will be back to regular updates because then all the camps will be over with and everything else. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight, sadly. Its not mine :'(**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it is really good and simple. It starts right at the vacation. Im not gonna spend much time on it. Im procrastinating so much but I really need to get to a part I have been thinking about forever! Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 45**

**BPOV**

"Coming Bella," Alice asked and I was still starring out the window when our plane finally landed in Pellston, Michigan at exactly 4pm.

"Um, Ya im coming, hold on," I said as I scrambled to get my stuff together and followed Alice off of the plane. It was sunny outside right now and I was wondering how we were going to get to our rental cars. "Alice, how are we suppose to get to our cars outside, its freaking sunny out side!"

"They have an inside garage," She said as we walked out of the gate and Edward gawked behind us. He was hoping to talk to me. I had ignored him the whole way here.

"Bella, please can I talk to you," He pleaded and I looked at Alice and she shrugged. I think I have already put him through enough of pain. Which I don't really know what had happened once I fell asleep 15 minutes into the flight but I think I should forgive him. I think he gets why I was upset at him.

With that, I turned around and wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged my husband deeply and he smiled his crooked smile that I loved. "Am I forgiven for asking bratty and self fish, love?"

I kissed him on his lips and smiled, "Yep, now lets go before the family leaves us."

"Ok, Everyone, Emmet, Jasper and I are going to go get 2 of our cars, Rosalie, Alice, Esme, you guys go get the suitcases, then Edward and Bella, you guys go get Bella something to eat, we are gonna be in the car for the next few hours and we cant get out cause of the sun wont allow us. What time is the sun going to set Alice?" Carlisle explained, telling everyone their job and I handed Edward my bag and stood there. I didn't feel like holding it.

"8:03pm," She said and blinked. Jasper wrapped his arms around her and they rocked back and forth.

"Well I am guessing that we will get there about 8 so we will be alright. Then our activities begin tomorrow, okay everyone go do your thing," Carlisle said and Edward guided me over to the food court.

"What would you like?" Edward asked me.

"Um a salad and ice coffee from McDonalds," I told him and he nodded and handed me my bag as we stood in line.

Then my cell phone started to ring my lullaby which Edward was so generous enough to record it on my Iphone and I shuffled through my bag to find my phone before it went off to voicemail.

"Hello," I said into the phone smiling and looked at Edward.

"Bella, how is my wonderful daughter doing? I haven't spoke to you since last week end," my fathers voice filled the other end of the phone.

"Who is it?" Edward asked.

"Dad, Im going to sit at a table," I whispered back.

"What was that?" Dad asked.

"Oh nothing, I was just telling Edward that I was going to go sit down. As to your question, I am doing great, we just landed in Pellston, Michigan," I said and Edward was shuffling his weight from one foot to another as I watched him stand in line.

"Oh yes, that's right. You and the rest of the Cullens left for your family vacation earlier today. I was thinking about you, Edward, me, Marcus, and Cauis taking a vacation or something sometime. That would be nice. On a soothing island," He continued and Edward brought over my food. My father was acting strange for some reason and I had to figure out.

"That's great, Dad. Was there anything specific you wanted to talk to me about since you called," I asked him and took a sip of my ice coffee.

"No, No not at all. Cant I just call my beautiful daughter just to check on her and tell her that I love her," He said and I could tell he was smirking at me and also stalling.

"Now Dad, I have known you for the last 200 years and that's been able to tell whether you have to tell me something important or not. Now quit stalling and tell me," I said to him and heard him sigh on the other side of the line.

Edward sat there with his mouth opened astounded that I had spoke like that to Aro. "Shut your mouth sweetie, you ll catch flies."

He closed his mouth and I took a big bite of salad and coffee to follow. "Bella, Theres been many attacks down up in Russia. If it continues to be this way for the next month, I need you to come home and go on this mission. You may be married but you still have to hold your loyalty to myself, your uncles, and then entire guards," Dad said and I coughed on my ice coffee.

"What kind of attacks? Like completely dead or army wise?" I asked him as I wiped my mouth with a napkin and Edward went to put my trash away and I rose out of my seat with my purse and coffee in hand and walked with him.

"Like in the middle. Sort of both. Who ever is doing it doesn't have much control on changing humans. I don't think any of the vampires I know of would do this. It could possibly be a newborn gone wild or just people trying to create an army. But if this doesn't stop in a month, you need to come to Volterra, understood, Bella," He told me and I was completely shocked.

"Yes, father, I understand," I told him and Edward put his hand in mine and gave it a reassuring squeeze. I flashed him and smile.

"Thank you for agreeing, Darling. Now I have to go work on somethings, be safe and enjoy your vacation," Dad said and I smiled to myself.

"Always Dad, I'll talk to you later, Love you," I told him and he replied back the same and I hung up right when we approached everyone in the inside garage in the airport.

"There you guys are, I was about to go after you two," Alice chirped and smiled at us and I smiled.

"Well we got caught up but now we are ready to go," Edward said and looked at me and pressed his lips against my hair.

"Ok, Edward, Bella, Alice, and Jasper are riding in the white Suburban and Rosalie, Emmet, Esme and I are driving the black Suburban, once of yall decide who is driving. I will lead us to where we will be staying. Be prepared for a long long drive," Carlisle said and we all got in the cars.

Jasper and Alice got into the front seat and Edward and I got in the back. "Do you want to talk about it, love?"

"Theres not really much to talk about, Edward,"I said and I laid down in the seat and laid my head in Edwards lap.

"Stop thinking that Alice and leave me alone," Edward said to Alice ran a hand through his hair and I grabbed it and placed it on my hair. "What were you so upset about or shocked about?"

Alice looked so innocent not paying attention to Edward as she read her fashion magazine. "Theres been some attacks…. In Moscow, Russia and we suspect these are vampire attacks but these attacks have been drawn between full blown death or newborns. Its divided down the middle how many newborns there are. But Dad said that if it continues to get like this….. Im gonna have to go and step in," I whispered to him and he played in my hair.

"I don't feel exactly comfortable with you going on missions, Bella, love, it makes me worry. Im gonna lose all my hair," He said combing mine.

"You wont Edward. But I have no choice. I have to keep my loyalty to my dad, my uncles, and the entire guard… espeacially after everything they have done for me. Remember that they saved my life," I said and Edward shuddered.

"I guess, love, I guess, why don't you rest now, we have a long ride ahead of us," He said and I closed my eyes and fell into an uneven sleep

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**8:15pm**

"Bellllllllllaaaaaa, waaaaaakkkkkeeee uuuuuuuuuupppppppp," Alice chimed and Edward kissed my forehead. " We are almost there!"

"Ugh, you have given me such a head ache, Alice," I growled at her and she sighed.

"Like I care, get you butt up and watch the view. We just past Lake Paradise an hour ago. Boy was that a huuuuuuuuuuuuge lake," She chirped and I growled again.

"Stop growling darling," Edward soothed and I sat up and leaned against his side with his arm around me as I woke up.

We finally passed over a few bridges and we pulled behind the first car and Carlisle got out and unlocked the gate and we drove in and then locked it back.

We drove down a long rock road and finally a big beautiful brick house came into view. It was atleast 4 stories high. Everyone in the car went nuts and Edward squeeze my hand and leaned over in my ear to say that he couldn't wait to get up stairs to our bedroom.

I laughed at him and he helped me out of the car and we all stood in the drive way together. Carlisle pulled out a sheet of paper in front of him and I examined the house. It had a wonderful around the house porch on the first floor, then the second, third, and fourth floors had balconys that each over looked the lake and a pool and hot tube by the patio that held a bunch of chairs, grills and a few hammocks then ofcourse the balconies had hammocks on them and I fell in love with it.

"Ok, lets get the bedding arrangements done and then we can split up for the night and we can start our festivities in the morning," Carlisle said and everyone nodded.

"Oooooo Carlisle can we like go water skiing and wake boarding in the morning, please please please," Emmet chanted to him and Carlisle shook his head.

"We will decide in the morning what everyone is in the mood for, now kids the kitchen, living room, a bathroom, and the Master bedroom is on the first floor, 2 bedrooms on the second floor, bathroom, 2 bedrooms on the thirds floor and a room to hang out in, made for the boys, the xbox and Wii games will be held in there, and _no_ breaking the TV this time if you lose, Emmet Cullen, then 1 large bedroom on the fourth floor. Esme and I will be on the first, Emmet and Rosalie second, Alice and Jasper third, Bella and Edward, fourth," Carlisle explained and tucked his piece of paper away.

"Hey how come they get the largest bed room in the house?" Emmet asked confused and all of us looked at him.

"Because they after all are the newly weds," Esme cut in and smiled at us.

"Thanks guys," I said and smiled at them. "Edward, sweetie will you take our things up to our rooms and I will meet you up there."

"Ok, Love," He said and kissed my forehead and walked over to Alice and Rosalie who were now walking down to the lake to the pier.

"Hey guys," I smiled and they walked along the sand.

We squeezed our faces together to take a picture and I sent it to my Dad so he would know we got there safely.

10 minutes later I was walking up stairs with Alice and Rosalie and I pasted Alice on the third floor saying good night. I was exhausted, even though half the day I had spent sleeping.

I walked into our bedroom and it was a beautiful hotel themed bed room. I large King sized bed with a canopy over it, 2 bed side tables, a plasma TV, our clothes were already out of our suit cases and neatly packed into the closet, there was French doors on to the balcony and then the bathroom was huge, it had a Hot tub in it and then a shower and double sinks. This was heaven. SIGH

Then laying right smack in the middle of the king sized bed was my husband, wearing nothing but his boxers.

"Dang, Mr. Cullen, you are looking pretty sexy right now," I said locking the door and dropped my purse and walked over to the bed.

"I think you are talking about yourself, Mrs. Cullen," He said grabbing my hips and pulling me onto the bed and he laid down and I straddled him.

"MMmm, what excitement should we have tonight? Shall we go skinny dipping?" I asked him as I buried my hair in his face and brushed my nose along his bare chest.

"Nah, I think we should stay here, I think Rose and Emmet are going and doing that," Edward confirmed and I laughed and I ended up beneath him… and that's how our first vacation night began…


	47. ADOPTION

**Hey Guys its Warriorgirl11. **

**I have a very big announcement that all of you may hate me for. **

**Due to my spiritual relationship with God, I feel convicted when ever I write/post my stories. I feel it isn't right. Im not saying Twilight is exactly bad. Its fine watching it. But I think I took it a little too far. I have asked for repentness. I have been a poser to all of you guys and im so sorry. I have you all the wrong message. I was suppose to be a Christian but yet the things I wrote were completely un Christ like. **

**I hope to grow spiritually and have a relationship with God. This week as the Christian Camp I have learned about Identity. Let me just say, I was nothing but I poser to all of you guys and I was a HUGE HYPOCRITE and I shouldn't have done that. I thought that if I tried to share Jesus with you guys and then I turned around and wrote about some inappropriate things in my stories. Completely unacceptable for me. I apologise for sending the wrong messages. **

**I also feel that God is calling me to the ministries so I want to go to Africa and build houses and churches for people who don't have them. Did you know that we have enough food on this Earth that we can feed everyone around 2,700 calories a day. We do….**

**So however, to prevent myself from writing more, I will be putting all my finished stories, such as 200 Years and Love and Mafia, they are both up for Adoption. Private Message me to discuss it. I will tell you the plans I had for it, and you can use it if you want. **

**Well I enjoyed my time here on Fanfiction, but it is time for me to go. I love you all! Thanks for all the support. 3 **


	48. AN

**Hey guys! **

**I just wanted to tell you guys that only 1 person has volunteered to take up my stories. If you want them then you have to be approved by myself- Warriorgirl and you have to be a good writer. I do still care for these stories.**

**Also I am writing a new story. Woah woah woah wait a minute and let me explain this will be a complete **_**Christian **_** story. It will have bible scriptures, prayers and everything else in it. Let me give ya a description and stuff. **

**Name- **_**"For I know the Plans for You" **_

**Description:**_** A small town girl named Bella Swan who is on fire for Jesus Christ starts Gods plans for her a little earlier than expected. She gets kidnapped on her way home from church one night. She suddenly ends up as a pet to a family and one man in particular, Edward Cullen. Is it Gods plan for her to tell about her heavenly father to this family before its too late? Inspired from the verse Jeremiah 29:11**_

**I hope you guys really like this story. Im know I probably wont have a lot of reviewers because a lot of people don't want to read a Christian story. But I am going to pray about it and for God to make a move in someones life. There will be instructions on how to become saved through out the story. **

**Story will be posted on August 6****th**** 2011. **


End file.
